Marqué comme sien
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Théo de Silverberg, paladin et inquisiteur, est un fidèle serviteur de l'Église de la Lumière… Oh, vraiment, c'est ce que vous croyez ? Et sinon, vous ne vous êtes jamais posé de questions au sujet de ce bandeau ? S'il ne le retire pas, c'est pour une bonne raison… Un seul et unique motif, que tous appelleraient… HÉRÉSIE. (Théalthazar)
1. Marqué comme sien

_Bonjooouuur ! :-)_

 _Me revoilà avec un nouveau Théalthazar ! Bon, à la base, je me demandais pourquoi Théo portait toujours un bandeau et je pensais faire un petit OS là-dessus, et puis Bob a débarqué et ç'a dégénéré, comme toujours quand on colle Théo et Bob ensemble. x')_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Marqué comme sien**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Après avoir livré un rude combat, les Aventuriers s'étaient éloignés de leur champ de bataille et s'étaient mis en sécurité à quelques kilomètres de là. Puisque le jour déclinait, ils avaient établi un campement sommaire. À présent, chacun s'attelait à panser ses plaies de son mieux. Étant le moins amoché du groupe, Shin était parti chasser dans les environs pour leur trouver de quoi manger, accompagné d'Eden. Le demi-élémentaire avait bien entendu protesté avec mauvaise humeur en gratifiant l'animal d'un regard noir, mais Grunlek avait insisté. On n'était jamais trop prudent, et ils ne connaissaient pas bien cette région-ci. Mieux valait qu'il ne parte pas seul. Résigné, Shin avait soupiré et finalement hoché la tête.

La magie de soin de Théo s'était une nouvelle fois révélée extrêmement utile et efficace pour refermer les nombreuses plaies plus ou moins importantes de Grunlek et soigner les quelques blessures que Bob avait également reçues. Occupé à restaurer ses compagnons, le paladin en avait délaissé son propre état, ce que ne manqua pas de souligner Grunlek avec inquiétude sitôt qu'il fut remis sur pieds :

 **« Théo, garde des forces pour te soigner. Tu es blessé, toi aussi. »** lui rappela-t-il en pointant du doigt le sang sombre qui avait séché le long de sa tempe.

 **« C'est rien. »** marmonna-t-il en puisant dans sa psyché pour refermer les dernières coupures de Bob, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Théo se redressa et s'étira. Sa tête le lança violemment, et ses muscles ankylosés lui arrachèrent une grimace de douleur qui n'échappa pas au regard perspicace du nain.

 **« Viens t'asseoir, je vais regarder ça. »** lui proposa-t-il gentiment tout en fouillant déjà dans son sac à la recherche d'herbes médicinales quelconques. **« Tu en as assez fait pour le moment. »**

 **« Ça va, je te dis. »**

Grunlek posa ses poings sur ses hanches et secoua la tête. Théo était vraiment une tête de mule, quand il s'y mettait ! Toujours à vouloir se débrouiller seul, trop fier pour demander l'aide des autres… Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils voyageaient ensemble depuis aussi longtemps, tout de même ! Il savait très bien qu'il pouvait compter sur eux et leur faire confiance !

 **« Théo, tu t'es pris un sacré coup sur le crâne, ça peut être grave. »** insista-t-il d'un ton plus ferme. **« Il faut te soigner. »**

 **« J'vais méditer et je m'en occupe après, c'est bon… »** lâcha le paladin dans un soupir irrité en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **« Théo ! »** l'appela Grunlek alors que le guerrier s'éloignait entre les arbres.

 **« Merde. »**

Assis un peu plus loin auprès d'un petit tas de bois qu'il s'efforçait d'enflammer depuis plusieurs minutes (avec quelques difficultés, car leur combat avait quand même pas mal puisé dans sa psyché), Bob suivait leur discussion houleuse d'une oreille tout en esquissant un petit sourire en coin, qu'il dissimula lorsque le nain se rapprocha de lui et s'assit en grommelant sourdement à l'intention de Théo.

 **« Tu ne pourrais pas le convaincre, toi ? »** demanda-t-il au mage en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Bob ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

 **« Oh, s'il est blessé à la tête, aucune chance. »**

 **« Pourquoi ça ? »** s'étonna le nain en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

Il avait parfois tendance à oublier que Bob et Théo s'étaient rencontrés bien avant qu'ils ne se réunissent et ne commencent à parcourir le Cratère tous les quatre. Par conséquent, malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient déjà passé ensemble et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le paladin et le demi-diable étaient certainement les deux membres de leur groupe qui se connaissaient le mieux. Cette fois, Bob ne cacha rien de son sourire sarcastique.

 **« Son bandeau. Tu sais bien qu'il faudrait réussir à le lui retirer pour examiner sa blessure. »**

 **« Oui, c'est vrai. »** admit Grunlek dans un grognement impuissant.

Jour ou nuit, quelle que soit leur situation, peu importe la région du Cratère dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Théo ne quittait jamais la bande de tissu jaune qui lui ceignait le front. L'inquisiteur ne leur avait fourni aucune explication là-dessus et personne ne lui avait posé de question quant à cette curieuse manie. Ça faisait partie de lui, tout simplement, et il ne leur serait jamais venu à l'idée qu'il puisse en aller autrement.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas. »** le rassura Bob, ayant intercepté le regard sombre de Grunlek. **« Il est pas aussi con qu'il en a l'air, il va faire ce qu'il a dit. Un peu de repos, et quand il aura retrouvé de la psy, il se soignera tout seul comme un grand. »**

Le nain sourit à la remarque de son ami et hocha la tête. Puis il l'aida à entretenir le feu en attendant le retour de Shin.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Le sang séché maculait toujours le visage de l'inquisiteur de la Lumière lorsqu'il réapparut pour manger avec ses compagnons. Ceux-ci firent mine de ne pas y prêter attention. Grunlek avait été rassuré par Bob un peu plus tôt. À un moment, Shin s'apprêta bien à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le demi-diable intercepta son regard et lui fit discrètement « non » de la tête. L'archer hésita, puis haussa les épaules et poursuivit son repas sans un mot, adressant tout de même un coup d'œil inquiet au paladin de temps à autre. Ses traits étaient tirés, conséquence probable de la rude bataille qu'ils avaient menée dans l'après-midi, et il paraissait plus pâle qu'à l'habitude.

La soirée se déroula normalement. Ils dînèrent tout en parlant de la journée qu'ils avaient vécue et de leurs projets des jours prochains. Grunlek déroula devant eux une carte de la région qu'il avait tiré de son sac et ils étudièrent les alentours afin de choisir leur itinéraire du lendemain. Puis vint la question des tours de garde pour la nuit. Assez en forme et revigoré par le bon repas mitonné par Grunlek, Shin se proposa de débuter. Il réveillerait ensuite Théo, qui passerait le relais au nain, et Bob achèverait la nuit. Après s'être accordés sur cet ordre, le demi-élémentaire d'eau invoqua Icy pour lui tenir compagnie tandis que ses camarades se préparaient à dormir.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Une main sur son épaule le secoua vigoureusement pour le tirer de son sommeil. Le mage grogna, à moitié conscient, et tenta désespérément de ramper sous sa couverture pour échapper à son tortionnaire. Dans les brumes de son rêve qui se dissipaient lentement, il perçut le soupir amusé de Grunlek :

 **« Bob ! Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle. »**

 **« Ghm… Veux encore dormir… »** marmonna le demi-diable en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, le dos tourné à son ami nain.

 **« C'est à ton tour de monter la garde. Allez, debout. »**

Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes de persévérance à Grunlek pour réussir à réveiller totalement Bob. Celui-ci se redressa enfin et se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, tout en retenant de son mieux un énorme bâillement.

 **« …s'ki s'passe ? »** bougonna-t-il.

 **« Va surveiller. »** lui indiqua le nain tout en le poussant pour prendre sa place sur leur couchette improvisée.

 **« Ok, ok. »**

Le mage se leva en époussetant négligemment sa robe, s'étira, puis tourna la tête pour observer les alentours. Il fronça les sourcils.

 **« Hé, où est Théo ? »**

 **« Il m'a dit qu'il allait un peu plus loin pour méditer tranquillement. »** l'informa Grunlek en s'allongeant à la place que Bob venait de quitter. **« Je pensais qu'il reviendrait, mais il a dû s'endormir. »**

 **« D'accord. »** fit-il en hochant la tête, à présent tout à fait réveillé. **« Des menaces dans les parages ? »**

 **« Il n'y a pas l'air. Eden n'a pas bougé une oreille. »** sourit le nain en lançant un regard affectueux en direction de la louve endormie, son museau strié de cicatrices posé sur ses pattes avant.

 **« Parfait. »**

Bob s'installa auprès du feu et patienta durant de longues minutes, guettant le moment où Grunlek s'endormirait. Lorsqu'il fut certain que son ami avait sombré dans l'inconscience et qu'il se fût assuré que ni Shin, ni Eden ne seraient réveillés par ses mouvements, le mage se releva doucement et quitta le camp.

Comme s'il savait exactement vers où se diriger, le demi-diable parcourut la forêt et arriva rapidement à une autre petite clairière, un peu isolée, éloignée de l'endroit où ils avaient établi leur campement. En son centre, un corps était étendu au sol. Endormi ou en train de méditer, il ne savait pas trop. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua des surfaces métalliques qui reflétaient l'éclat de la lune. Bouclier, épée… mais pas seulement. Bob sourit doucement dans la pénombre. Théo avait retiré le haut de son armure pour être plus à l'aise, comme souvent lorsqu'il méditait ainsi.

Sans un bruit, le mage s'avança dans la clairière et se pencha au-dessus du corps inconscient, laissant son regard glisser sur le visage apaisé, les épaules puissantes, le torse dévêtu et les muscles bien dessinés de son compagnon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu le loisir de le contempler ainsi en toute quiétude, sans que le nain ou que le demi-élémentaire d'eau ne soient dans le coin. Il était toujours aussi beau… et attirant. Ses yeux remontèrent pour fixer sombrement les marques de sang qui ornaient encore la tempe droite du guerrier. Il fronça les sourcils et s'agenouilla auprès de Théo. Lentement, ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa peau, puis s'aventurèrent dans ses cheveux.

Bob retira sans la moindre gêne le bandeau de son ami, invoqua une flamme au creux de sa main pour l'éclairer, et écarta de l'autre quelques mèches de cheveux noirs pour examiner plus en détail la blessure de Théo. Mais son inspection ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes. Dans un sursaut, le paladin éleva brusquement un bras dans les airs et s'empara de son poignet, le serrant si fort entre ses doigts que Bob laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

 **« C'est qui ? »** grogna Théo, menaçant.

 **« C'est moi. »** marmonna Bob en agitant son bras pour se dégager. **« Lâche-moi, maintenant. »**

Il diminua la pression de ses doigts et le demi-diable put enfin recouvrer l'usage de sa main. Il se remit à fourrager dans la chevelure de son ami tandis que celui-ci grommelait :

 **« Arrête de me faire des peurs pareilles, bordel. »**

 **« Toujours pas habitué à mon petit cadeau ? »** sourit narquoisement Bob pour dissimuler son amertume.

 **« Tu parles d'un cadeau… »**

Théo avait les yeux fermés. Il ne voyait donc pas le regard du mage s'assombrir ni ses traits se crisper peu à peu alors que, dans les cheveux du paladin, ses doigts se teintaient de rouge. Après un long moment de silence, il finit par jurer entre ses dents.

 **« Merde, Grun avait raison. C'est plus profond que ce que je pensais. Et avec tout le sang que tu as déjà perdu… »**

 **« Mh. »** fut la seule réponse du guerrier.

Bob lui jeta un regard soucieux. Il n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux et lui paraissait encore plus blafard que tout à l'heure. C'était mauvais signe. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas soigné d'abord au lieu de s'occuper d'eux, pour une fois ? Et pourquoi ne pas s'être laissé examiner plus tôt, au moins par lui, le seul à savoir exactement ce que Théo cherchait à tout prix à dissimuler au monde entier sous ce bout de tissu ? Au diable la foutue fierté de ce foutu paladin, il était à deux doigts de tomber dans le coma, maintenant ! Il fit disparaître le feu dans sa paume, retira son autre main des cheveux de son ami et lui tapota la joue, laissant sur la peau trop pâle de l'inquisiteur de légère traces sanglantes.

 **« Théo ! Hé, Théo, tu m'entends ? »**

Pas de réponse. Il n'aimait pas ça… mais alors pas du tout. Bon. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Par réflexe, Balthazar vérifia d'un coup d'œil circulaire qu'ils étaient bel et bien seuls dans cette clairière, sans aucun témoin. Puis, d'un geste vif, il remonta la manche de sa robe de mage, laissant apercevoir au centre de son avant-bras une sorte de tatouage noir représentant un pentacle. Il repoussa doucement les mèches sombres qui recouvraient encore le front de Théo, et appliqua son bras contre le même signe qui marquait son ami, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et qu'il soit encore en mesure de réagir à _ça_.

Dès que leurs peaux se furent effleurées, les deux symboles s'illuminèrent de rouge. Tout comme les yeux du pyromage.

Théo reprit brutalement conscience, se redressa dans un sursaut et poussa un hurlement de douleur. Bob s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction. Il l'avait même espéré : ça signifiait qu'il n'était pas encore passé de l'autre côté. Il enlaça fermement le paladin, plaquant une paume au centre de son torse nu pour le maintenir collé à lui, tandis que son avant-bras marqué du signe démoniaque glissait de son front jusqu'à sa bouche pour étouffer son cri jeté dans les ténèbres. Théo se débattit comme un beau diable pour se libérer de son étreinte, les yeux révulsés, et Bob eut toutes les peines du monde à le maintenir contre lui.

 **« Je sais, je sais… »** lâcha-t-il entre ses dents alors que le paladin s'agitait dans ses bras. **« Ça va passer. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je suis désolé. »**

De longues secondes de lutte s'écoulèrent, après quoi l'inquisiteur de la Lumière parut se calmer. Il cessa de se débattre. Mais sous la main que Balthazar pressait toujours contre son torse, son cœur tambourinait à un rythme effréné, et sa respiration était saccadée et chaotique. Contre sa paume, le demi-diable sentit les lèvres de Théo s'agiter, en un marmonnement étouffé qu'il ne comprit pas. Il décala légèrement sa main.

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Connard. »**

 **« Bah, au moins t'es conscient, maintenant. »** rétorqua Bob en haussant les épaules, sans le moindre état d'âme. **« Dis-moi que tu as récupéré de la psy, s'il te plaît. »**

Tout en murmurant ces mots, il avait lentement glissé sa main le long du cou et de l'épaule du paladin, en une caresse à peine perceptible. Il attrapa à son tour son poignet, avec douceur, souleva son bras et appliqua les doigts du guerrier de la Lumière contre la profonde blessure qu'il avait à la tête.

 **« Soigne-toi, Théo… »** souffla-t-il.

Complètement avachi contre le torse du demi-diable, l'inquisiteur ferma les yeux. Il avait conscience qu'il avait failli y passer, stupidement. Lui qui s'obstinait à ne jamais laisser deviner la moindre faille dans son armure… il se retrouvait aussi impuissant que démuni dès lors qu'il était prisonnier de l'étreinte de cet être hérétique. Entre ses bras, il ressentait une agaçante sensation de vulnérabilité.

Sensation décuplée par le fait qu'il n'avait pas regagné assez de psyché pour pouvoir soigner correctement sa blessure.

 **« Aide-moi. »** murmura-t-il faiblement.

Il colla le dos de sa main à la paume du demi-diable, et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Alors que Théo puisait à la fois dans sa magie et dans celle du mage pour se soigner et qu'un léger halo de lumière entourait le bout de ses doigts, il sentit les lèvres chaudes de Balthazar se déposer délicatement sur sa jugulaire, puis papillonner le long de sa gorge.

Alors, il esquissa un sourire tandis que revenaient dans son esprit d'anciens souvenirs. Une scène, en particulier, qu'il avait pendant longtemps tenté d'occulter, mais qui cette nuit se rappelait à lui sans la moindre rancune, enfin.

Parce qu'il s'apprêtait à sombrer, et que c'était grâce à cette hérésie que Bob était parvenu à le réanimer et à le ramener in extremis du côté des vivants…

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Cela faisait déjà plusieurs longues semaines que Théo et Bob s'étaient rencontrés et avaient décidé, par un concours de circonstances, de poursuivre leur route ensemble. Tout d'abord méfiants l'un envers l'autre, un certain esprit de corps avait fini par se former entre les deux hommes au fur et à mesure de leur voyage. Ils avaient fait connaissance, au cours du trajet ou le soir, près des feux de camp que le mage allumait sans peine. Ils s'étaient peu à peu dévoilés l'un à l'autre, et malgré leurs différends et la relative méfiance que l'inquisiteur maintenait toujours vis-à-vis du demi-diable, force était d'admettre que leur duo était agréable et efficace. Ils avaient parfois un peu de mal à se supporter, lorsque leurs avis divergeaient, mais aucun d'eux deux ne tenait à retrouver sa solitude._

 _Une tension s'était installée entre eux, petit à petit. Chacun la percevait, sans forcément en connaître l'origine. Ou du moins, sans vouloir se l'avouer. Pourtant, un soir, alors qu'ils partageaient la même chambre d'une auberge par manque de place dans l'établissement et qu'ils avaient auparavant vidé ensemble le contenu d'une bouteille ou deux, la pression qui s'était accumulée entre eux au fil des derniers jours avait explosé. Enfin._

 _Théo n'aurait pas su dire lequel s'était le premier jeté sur les lèvres de l'autre sitôt la porte de leur chambre refermée dans leur dos. Parfaitement conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient, malgré leur esprit embrumé par l'alcool, les déclarations enflammées avaient jailli spontanément, entre deux baisers torrides. Leurs vêtements avaient naturellement rejoint le sol et le lit ne semblait attendre qu'eux. Théo avait ressenti un véritable soulagement, presque une délivrance. Son corps était enfin libre d'épouser les formes de celui de son compagnon. Ses mains pouvaient explorer sans aucune barrière le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau nue. Leurs lèvres se scellaient enfin pour des échanges passionnés. Rongés par l'impatience et la frustration, ils n'avaient pas vraiment été doux. Était-ce le démon qu'il abritait en lui qui rendait Balthazar aussi possessif… presque brutal ? Théo ne s'en était pas plaint. Si leurs débuts avaient certes été douloureux, c'étaient ensuite des cris de plaisir qui avaient résonné entre les murs de leur chambre._

 _Mais alors qu'il commençait lentement à perdre pied, il y avait eu cette chaleur intense, cette brûlure qui avait irradié dans le corps entier du paladin, pénétrant chacun de ses os, le moindre de ses muscles. Il avait perdu connaissance et s'était écroulé dans les bras de Balthazar, inerte._

 _Théo était revenu à lui le lendemain matin. Souriant au souvenir de leur nuit, il s'était rhabillé, avant de constater le changement de comportement radical de Bob. Il fuyait son regard, affichait une expression coupable. Perplexe, le paladin avait fouillé dans ses souvenirs, avant de se rappeler son évanouissement subit. Quand il s'était interrogé à voix haute, le demi-diable avait poussé un profond soupir, puis lui avait tendu un miroir en évitant soigneusement son regard. Seuls cinq mots avaient su franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, dans un murmure débordant de culpabilité :_

 _ **« Pardonne-moi… je ne voulais pas. »**_

 _Théo s'était contemplé sans rien voir. Puis il avait remarqué un trait noir entre ses cheveux. Lentement, il avait levé un bras pour écarter ses mèches sombres, et avait découvert avec horreur le pentacle qui ornait désormais sa peau. Il s'était frotté le front, mais le tatouage était inscrit sur lui, comme indélébile, à la racine de ses cheveux. Le visage décomposé, il avait tourné la tête vers Balthazar, qui le regardait tristement. Il avait relevé l'une de ses manches, et l'avant-bras qu'il avait posé sur sa cuisse portait le même symbole noir._

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, hérésie ? »**_ _avait sourdement articulé Théo, du feu dans la voix et toute affection envers le demi-diable brusquement envolée._

 _ **« Je ne sais pas… Ça doit être de la magie démoniaque, je t'ai dit que je ne la contrôlais pas ! »**_ _gémit Bob alors que l'inquisiteur s'avançait vers lui d'un air menaçant._ _ **« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, Théo, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ! »**_

 _Le désespoir dans la voix du mage avait fait se serrer le cœur du paladin, malgré sa colère. Il s'était souvenu qu'il aimait cet homme… cette hérésie. Ce demi-diable… ce monstre. Il avait lâché un soupir furieux. Envers Bob… mais surtout envers lui-même. Il aurait dû s'en douter, pourtant. Il s'était uni à lui, il avait commis l'irréparable… Et pour tout dire, il ne regrettait pas. Mais à présent, il était lui aussi marqué du sceau de l'hérésie._

 _Personne… Personne ne devrait jamais savoir. L'Église de la Lumière. Les autres inquisiteurs, les autres paladins. Victoria. Viktor… Théo avait fermé les yeux et chassé cette pensée de son esprit, se pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Il devait à tout prix le dissimuler. Personne ne devait savoir._

 _Restait à découvrir ce que cette marque hérétique provoquait…_

 _Brusquement, sans prévenir, il avait attrapé l'avant-bras du demi-diable et l'avait élevé pour le coller contre son front. Bob avait écarquillé les yeux et entrouvert la bouche, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de proférer le moindre son. Ses yeux étaient devenus incandescents._

 _Une brûlure lancinante avait de nouveau envahi la totalité de son corps, et sous la douleur insupportable, Théo avait relâché le bras de Balthazar pour s'effondrer au sol, s'agrippant au rebord du lit de toutes ses forces, la respiration saccadée, les yeux clos et la mâchoire serrée pour retenir le gémissement de souffrance qui tentait de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres._

 _ **« Théo ! Est-ce que ça va ? »**_

 _La vision trouble, il avait relevé la tête en direction du visage inquiet de Bob. Il ne savait plus très bien s'il était en colère ou non contre lui. Il l'aimait. Passionnément. Mais tout les opposait. Tout prouvait que cet amour était impossible. Ce lien démoniaque n'en était qu'une confirmation supplémentaire. Pourtant…_

 _Pourtant, le paladin savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer du demi-diable._

 _ **« Je crois que j'ai lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans un vieux grimoire, il y a longtemps… »**_ _avait balbutié Bob en offrant son aide à Théo pour se relever, aide qu'il avait dédaigné en se redressant seul._ _ **« Quand je cherchais à en savoir plus sur ma nature… C'est comme un sort automatique. »**_

 _ **« M'en fous. Dis-moi seulement qu'il y a moyen de l'annuler. »**_

 _Les yeux du mage s'étaient mis à briller et il avait continué, sans se soucier du marmonnement agressif de l'inquisiteur :_

 _ **« Il lie le diable à… à son âme sœur, lorsque celle-ci est humaine. »**_

 _ **« Pardon ? »**_

 _ **« C'est une magie que je ne connais pas, et beaucoup trop puissante pour que quiconque puisse la supprimer. Je crois que tu ne peux pas t'éloigner de moi à compter d'un certain périmètre. Je ne me souviens plus des effets que ça fait quand nos deux pentacles sont en contact… mis à part la brûlure. »**_ _avait-il ajouté d'une petite voix face au regard de Théo, dont l'animosité augmentait de seconde en seconde, à chaque mot qu'il prononçait._

 _ **« Ça veut dire qu'on est reliés à vie ? »**_ _avait prononcé sombrement le paladin avec une lenteur menaçante._

 _ **« Ça veut dire que tu m'appartiens. »**_ _avait dégluti Bob en hochant la tête, tout en essayant de censurer son esprit qui lui murmurait tous les sous-entendus que pouvait signifier cette phrase._ _ **« S'ils voient ce symbole, aucun démon ne pourra te toucher. Parce que… »**_

 _Il avait marqué une hésitation._

 _ **« … Parce que tu es ma propriété. »**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Théo n'avait pas cherché à étouffer sa rancœur, persuadé qu'elle deviendrait son meilleur atout pour se tenir éloigné du demi-diable. Comme il s'était trompé ! Ses lèvres, ses caresses, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien… Ils n'avaient peut-être partagé qu'une seule nuit, mais malgré tout, Balthazar lui manquait. Et comme un con, il s'en était rendu compte trop tard, alors que Grunlek et Shin les avaient déjà rejoints. À présent qu'ils voyageaient tous les quatre, impossible de redevenir aussi proches qu'ils auraient pu l'être. La violence de Théo avait grandi au fil de leurs aventures, alimentée par la frustration qu'il ressentait de vivre aux côtés de Bob sans pouvoir partager son amour. Le demi-diable avait bien compris que le paladin lui en voulait. Désolé, il n'avait même plus cherché à l'approcher. Peu à peu, leur relation était revenue au beau fixe, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose de distant et de réservé dans leurs échanges. Même Grunlek et Shin l'avaient remarqué, mais ils avaient mis cela sur le compte de l'aversion de l'inquisiteur pour le démon que Bob abritait en lui.

Il portait ce bandeau jaune autour de son front depuis ce jour fatidique, et ne l'avait plus jamais retiré. Ainsi, il cachait à tous la marque de l'hérésie qui ornait à présent sa peau. Tant qu'il parviendrait à se dissimuler ainsi, Théo pourrait donner le change et demeurerait ce qu'il avait toujours été : un fier paladin et inquisiteur de l'Église de la Lumière. Mais en réalité, au plus profond de lui-même, il se savait damné. Il était impur, indigne de porter cette lame, ce bouclier, cette armure frappée du sceau éclatant de la Lumière.

Il appartenait corps et âme à Balthazar.

Théo sentit un mouvement contre son bras, et reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Confusément, il fit à nouveau la part des choses entre le réel et ses pensées tourmentées. La tête baissée, il rouvrit les paupières et son regard tomba sur la main de Bob, toujours plaquée contre son torse nu. Il sourit aux souvenirs torrides que cette vision provoqua et sentit un souffle chaud près de son oreille.

 **« Ça va mieux ? »**

Le paladin tourna la tête pour embrasser Bob à pleine bouche.

 **« Maintenant, oui. »**

 **« Tu ne me détestes plus ? »** murmura ironiquement le demi-diable.

Théo se redressa, et sa main quitta ses cheveux et sa blessure guérie pour s'élever et caresser la joue de Balthazar.

 **« Je ne t'ai jamais détesté… »**

 **« Alors t'as bien fait semblant, enfoiré. »**

Le guerrier demeura silencieux. Puis il donna un vigoureux coup d'épaule dans le mage, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette attaque en traître et bascula en arrière. Théo se retourna et grimpa sur lui à califourchon avant de se pencher sur son compagnon et de l'empoigner par le col de sa robe.

 **« Qu'on soit bien clairs. »** gronda-t-il. **« Plus jamais tu ne touches à ce bandeau, c'est compris ? »**

 **« Très bien. »** marmonna Bob, boudeur. **« La prochaine fois, je te laisserai crever. »**

 **« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. »**

Les mains de Théo descendirent, baladeuses. Balthazar fit mine de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était en train d'écarter les pans de sa robe de mage pour dévoiler son torse.

 **« J'ai fini par l'accepter, tu sais. »**

Bob planta son regard dans celui de Théo et apprécia l'ironie de la situation. C'était lui le mage, et pourtant, c'étaient les yeux du guerrier qui parvenaient à l'ensorceler sans peine…

 **« Accepter quoi ? »** murmura-t-il innocemment.

Il ne quitta pas Théo du regard tandis que ce dernier descendait vers lui, et se mordit les lèvres en étouffant un gémissement lorsqu'il plongea la tête au creux de son cou pour mordiller délicatement sa peau. Tout en continuant à le déshabiller lentement, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

 **« La marque que tu as posée sur moi. »**

Il revint prendre possession de ses lèvres, goûtant encore et encore à ce fruit défendu dont il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer. Balthazar l'avait envoûté. Il l'avait entraîné avec lui dans la plus dangereuse et la plus délicieuse des hérésies…

Et puis merde, au diable la Lumière et ses foutus préceptes à la con.

Balthazar l'avait marqué comme sien, à jamais.

 **« Je suis à toi. »** eut le temps de souffler Théo avant de perdre totalement le contrôle de son désir.

Dissimulés au cœur des ténèbres, dans la noirceur de la nuit, deux hommes se retrouvèrent enfin pour s'aimer en toute liberté, et la clairière ne tarda pas à résonner de leurs cris de délivrance.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Les choses étaient censées s'arrêter là, mais quand j'ai écrit le passage sur les "conditions" de cette marque démoniaque, je me suis interrogée sur ce fameux "périmètre" que Théo n'est pas censé dépasser en s'éloignant de Bob… Et je me suis demandé comment ils auraient vécu ça à la fin de la saison 1 / au début de la saison 2, lors de la "mort" de Théo…_

 _Il se pourrait donc qu'un deuxième OS soit publié prochainement à la suite de celui-ci… Restez à l'affût ! ;-)_

 _Merci beaucoup de votre lecture et à (très) bientôt ! (Au passage, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je vous offre un cookie virtuel pour la peine ! ^^)_


	2. Marqué comme sien 2

_Salut tout le monde ! :-)_

 _Comme promis, voici une suite à l'OS précédent qui raconte comment Bob et Théo auraient pu vivre la "mort" de ce dernier à la fin de la S1 et au début de la S2._

 _Ç'a été assez difficile, j'avais "Je ne suis qu'un diable", "Bats-toi" d' **Eleven Clouds** et "Ne t'en va pas" d' **Elwensà** dans la tête à chaque fois (un peu de pub gratuite, ça fait toujours plaisir !), du coup j'avais souvent le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux en écrivant… Quand je n'étais pas carrément en train de pleurer devant mon ordi, toute seule comme une grande… Raaah, c'était horrible ! :'-(_

 _Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur pour moi d'écrire sur ce passage-là d'Aventures, à vrai dire._

 _Enfin, le résultat est là, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même !_

 _Merci de votre passage et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Marqué comme sien 2**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Le corps et l'esprit de Bob s'étaient totalement dissociés.

Ses jambes s'élevaient l'une après l'autre, à un rythme effréné, l'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de cette galerie, de ce souterrain de roche, de cette montagne qui s'effondrait sur elle-même.

Sur eux.

Sur _lui_ , que son âme lui hurlait de ne pas abandonner. Mais Bob n'avait pas le choix. Il serra les dents et accéléra. De sa course folle dépendrait sa survie. À ses côtés, Shin et Grunlek couraient de même, les traits défigurés par la douleur et l'incertitude. Quant à _lui_ … Il était resté en arrière, seul face au chevalier Vlad.

Balthazar sentit ses entrailles le consumer. Son pentacle le brûlait. À travers le tissu sali et froissé de sa robe de mage, il plaqua une main contre son avant-bras, les larmes aux yeux. Son esprit ne comprenait pas ce que son corps faisait. Pourquoi était-il en train de s'éloigner de Théo ainsi ?

Peu à peu, il commença à ralentir, comme indécis. Son corps semblait ne plus lui obéir, uniquement mû par un instinct primaire et viscéral sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle. L'archer le remarqua et le tira à sa suite, tout en lui criant par-dessus son épaule :

 **« Bob, bouge-toi ! »**

Se dépêcher ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Pourquoi se hâter de fuir, pourquoi mettre ainsi une telle distance entre lui et l'inquisiteur de la Lumière ? L'âme du demi-diable se déchira alors que la magie démoniaque dont il était imprégné accomplissait son office dans l'ombre, torturant ses pensées et se répercutant sur ses actes physiques. Balthazar ne pouvait accepter d'être séparé de cet homme qu'il aimait, de cet homme qui lui appartenait. Il était lié à Théo, corps et âme. Se trouver si loin de lui lui était insurmontable. Il en mourrait, il le savait. La douleur le tenaillait déjà, omniprésente. Elle l'affaiblissait et le tenait sous son joug. Il était impuissant.

Théo lui appartenait, tout comme lui-même appartenait au paladin.

Il se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise de Shin et s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés et une expression de choc sur le visage, avant de faire volte-face. Sa robe vola dans son dos. Il s'apprêtait à repartir en courant dans l'autre sens, en direction de l'être dont sa vie dépendait, mais Shinddha se jeta sur lui et le ceintura, peinant à le retenir.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »** grogna-t-il en tirant Bob en arrière. **« Faut qu'on se barre de là ! »**

Quelle cruelle ironie, pour un pyromage et un demi-diable tel que lui, que de se sentir consumé ainsi de l'intérieur, brûlant à petit feu sans plus aucun espoir d'apaiser jamais cette souffrance inexprimable. Sur son avant-bras, le tatouage en forme de pentacle le cuisait comme s'il venait de lui être appliqué au fer rouge. Bob crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Théo et lui ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés si éloignés l'un de l'autre depuis que la magie démoniaque les avaient reliés. La douleur était insupportable. Comme en transe, il se débattit violemment entre les bras de Shin avec l'énergie du désespoir.

 **« Pas sans Théo ! »** cria-t-il.

 **« Il nous a dit de partir ! »** s'égosilla le demi-élémentaire à son tour alors que les tremblements de terre redoublaient. **« Il a choisi, Bob… »**

Sa voix se brisa l'espace d'un instant. Sous sa capuche, ses yeux scintillèrent tristement, mais son ami ne le vit pas.

 **« Il a choisi de se sacrifier pour nous sauver ! Alors viens ! »**

Bob cessa de s'agiter et devint totalement inerte. Shin voulut en profiter pour l'entraîner de nouveau dans leur fuite. Mais le demi-diable ne le suivit pas, son regard perdu fixé sur l'entrée du tunnel dont ils venaient d'émerger. L'information parvenait lentement à son cerveau. Et elle était bien trop douloureuse… Bien trop fatale pour qu'il l'accepte. Pourtant… C'était ce qu'il s'était produit, là-bas, sous terre.

Théo avait choisi de les faire survivre, au prix de son existence.

Théo avait décidé de se sacrifier pour eux.

Théo s'était résolu à déserter sa vie.

Un gémissement déchirant jaillit d'entre les lèvres sèches de Bob, tandis qu'une douleur infinie enflait dans sa poitrine.

 **« C'était pas censé… se passer comme ça ! »**

Il tomba à genoux, enfonça rageusement ses mains dans la terre et laissa les larmes prendre le dessus, sillonnant ses joues recouvertes de cendres, de poussière et de sang. Un feu ardent brûlait en lui. Un brasier incontrôlable qui le dévorait et que rien ne saurait calmer, qu'un seul homme au monde aurait pu apaiser… Le même qui venait de le quitter à jamais. Le seul être sur cette terre qui le complétait. Son âme sœur, sa moitié, son double, son alter ego, son pendant lumineux. _Lui_.

Balthazar avait mal.

Tellement mal.

 **« THÉOOOOO ! »**

Il hurla, et hurla encore le nom de son paladin. Comme s'il allait apparaître devant lui, sous ses yeux ébahis, auréolé de la lumière divine de son Église, avant de l'empoigner par l'épaule et de le relever puissamment en le traitant de tous les noms parce qu'il ralentissait le groupe. Il hurla, comme si le seul nom de Théo possédait le pouvoir de le ramener à lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi, il n'en avait pas le droit !

Alors que sous le désespoir, le cœur de Bob aurait dû tambouriner furieusement dans sa poitrine à en faire exploser sa cage thoracique, il se surprit à constater… qu'il ne ressentait aucune palpitation en lui. Plus aucun battement. Ça ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Un vide immense s'ouvrit en lui, un gouffre sans fond. Un froid intense l'envahit, et Balthazar comprit que là-bas, sous terre, tout s'était fini. Le nom de Théo déchira les airs une fois de plus. Avec violence. Désespoir. Un effroi palpable. Une douleur sans égal.

Son cri ne s'acheva que lorsque le mage s'effondra lourdement au sol, face contre terre, inconscient.

Shin n'avait pu qu'assister à la scène déchirante sans rien dire en pleurant silencieusement, partageant toute la tristesse de son ami. Lorsque Bob s'écroula, il se retourna sans sécher ses larmes. Dans son dos se trouvait Grunlek. Malgré ses blessures et le sang qui coulait abondamment de l'orbite de son œil crevé, il dévisagea Shinddha en silence, le visage grave. Ils s'accordèrent d'un signe de tête et ils s'approchèrent tous les deux du corps du pyromage pour l'emporter loin de ce lieu de désolation. Dans sa fuite, le nain s'était aperçu que ses amis ne le suivaient plus, et plutôt que de continuer seul avec Eden, il avait préféré faire demi-tour et les rejoindre.

Toujours ensemble, unis dans la joie et le bonheur comme dans la douleur et l'adversité, quoi qu'il advienne. Tel était leur groupe d'Aventuriers.

À cette pensée, Shinddha fut envahi d'une bouffée de tristesse et de colère mêlées tandis qu'il passait l'un des bras du demi-diable par-dessus ses épaules. Il eut envie de hurler de rage, comme l'avait fait Bob. Que signifiaient tous ces discours, ces promesses, ces belles paroles, à présent que Théo n'était plus ?

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

 _Je comprends ton geste, Théo. Je le comprends et je l'accepte. Chacun d'entre nous aurait fait la même chose._

 _Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu en arriver jusque-là ?_

 _Et pourquoi suis-je encore en vie, alors que tu n'es plus ?_

 _La magie démoniaque est donc impuissante à nous relier même dans la mort ?_

 _Quelque chose ne va pas._

 _Dis-moi que tu es encore là, quelque part. Dis-le moi, Théo, je t'en supplie._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit dans un grincement, le temps que Shin s'y faufile. Il déposa sur une commode la nourriture qu'il avait rapportée de la taverne du rez-de-chaussée et s'approcha lentement de l'un des lits, esquivant du regard le quatrième qui jamais plus ne serait utilisé. La peine meurtrissait son cœur et le disputait à la colère. Le demi-élémentaire souffrait de la mort de Théo, qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter. À son chagrin ne se mêlait cependant qu'une seule idée : désigner un responsable, et le faire payer.

Venger la disparition de l'inquisiteur de la Lumière.

 **« Il a bougé ? »** demanda-t-il à Grunlek d'une voix atone, alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

Assis sur un tabouret auprès du lit, le nain secoua la tête. Shin s'installa au bord du matelas et observa avec inquiétude le pyromage inconscient.

 **« Ça va faire trois jours… »**

 **« Je sais. »** soupira Grunlek, impuissant.

Trois jours qu'ils s'étaient échappés de cet enfer, qu'ils avaient fui la Cité des Merveilles, abandonnant Théo derrière eux sous cette montagne maudite. Ils avaient voulu se montrer stoïques et avaient séché leurs larmes tandis qu'ils traînaient Bob loin de là. Mais l'émotion les avait de nouveau submergés lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé le bouclier de Théo. Couvert de terre, de poussière et de sang, l'écu ne luisait plus. Ils l'avaient respectueusement nettoyé, mais il était demeuré terne. Il trônait désormais, inutile, lourd de souvenirs douloureux, sur ce quatrième lit qu'aucun n'osait plus regarder.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »**

 **« Il finira par se réveiller. »**

Du moins, Grunlek l'espérait. S'il avait eu foi en une quelconque Église, il se serait même surpris à prier.

 **« On attendra aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. »**

Le nain avait voulu prendre un ton rassurant. Mais seule son infinie douleur s'entendait dans sa voix.

Ils continuèrent de veiller sur Bob en silence, sans savoir quand il reprendrait conscience.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Tu es parti, je le sais. Il y a ce vide en moi… Ce vide que ta présence comblait, sans même que je ne m'en rende compte._

 _Je ne te perçois plus._

 _Je ne sais pas où tu es. Dans quel état tu te trouves. Si nous nous reverrons un jour. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas mort. Pas exactement._

 _Car sinon, je ne serais plus en vie._

 _Mais je ne peux pas continuer sans toi._

 _Reviens-moi, Théo…_

* * *

.

* * *

Balthazar respirait.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps. Il n'en avait pas conscience. Les instants s'écoulaient seulement ainsi, paisiblement, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de réfléchir, de crier, de courir pour sa vie.

Une inspiration.

Une expiration.

Et le temps qui passait.

Peu à peu, ses autres sens revinrent à leur tour. À sa respiration s'ajouta son odorat : il perçut de discrètes effluves de viande rôtie, et il s'aperçut alors que la douleur qui lui tordait les entrailles depuis un moment n'avait plus rien à voir avec Théo. C'était simplement la faim.

Un besoin normal. Naturel. Humain.

Contre sa peau, il sentait différents tissus. Celui, doux, soyeux, chaud et presque réconfortant, de sa robe de mage. Ainsi qu'un autre, plus épais, plus rêche. Une couverture qu'on avait dû étendre sur lui. Son dos et sa tête s'enfonçaient dans quelque chose de moelleux. Un matelas. Une auberge ? À une époque, Bob en aurait souri, satisfait. Mais ses pensées étaient bien trop sombres pour qu'il s'en réjouisse, à présent.

Il n'entendait pas un bruit. Tout était absolument silencieux autour de lui. Péniblement, il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. La luminosité l'agressa tout d'abord. Il finit par s'y habituer et cligna des paupières, observant les alentours. Il se trouvait effectivement dans une chambre, seul. Mais ses draps froissés et le tabouret approché de la table de nuit indiquaient que ses amis avaient veillé sur lui. Bob s'interrogea. Depuis combien de temps était-il inconscient ?

Mais à présent, plus rien n'avait d'importance, de toute manière.

Théo s'en était allé…

Balthazar ne ressentait plus rien. Ni cette douleur intense qui l'avait touché jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Ni ce froid glacial qui avait mordu son cœur. Rien. Et encore moins cette chaleur réconfortante qui embrasait son être dès lors que son paladin se trouvait à proximité…

Il n'y avait plus en lui qu'un vide immense. Une lourde sensation de perte et de manque. Comme un enfant, il se roula en boule sous ses draps, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et fourra sa tête entre ses bras. La perte de Théo l'avait dévasté. Il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il était plus que _son_ paladin, _son_ humain que la magie démoniaque avait attaché à lui. Théo était son repère, son point d'ancrage. Après son renvoi de l'école des mages, l'inquisiteur l'avait sauvé, avait donné un nouveau sens à sa vie à travers leur amitié, leur voyage… leur amour.

Et tout devait s'achever ainsi… ?

Sanglotant sans bruit, Balthazar releva lentement l'une des manches de sa robe écarlate de pyromage. Sur son avant-bras, le pentacle autrefois d'un noir absolu avait viré au gris sale, comme s'il avait tenté de l'effacer, sans succès. Les traits parfaitement dessinés étaient à présent indistincts et écaillés. Bob crispa son autre main sur la marque démoniaque et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Même le soutien sans faille que lui apporteraient évidemment Grunlek et Shin ne serait pas suffisant. Rien ne parviendrait à effacer sa peine et sa douleur. Jamais.

Son âme sœur s'en était allée, et elle ne lui reviendrait pas.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Ne m'oublie pas._

 _Où que tu te trouves…_

 _Si tu es face à des démons, enlève enfin ce foutu bandeau. Montre-leur ta marque. Je te promets qu'ils ne toucheront pas à un seul cheveu de ta tête._

 _Tu es à moi, Paladin de la Lumière. Ils n'ont aucun droit sur toi. Tu es ma propriété. Maintenant et à jamais._

 _Mes ténèbres ont corrompu ta lumière, Théo… Ton éblouissante lumière qui ne cessait de m'attirer, où que tu sois. Ta douce lumière qui toujours me ramenait vers toi. Ta lumière éternelle qui continuait à briller si fort, même emprisonnée au cœur des ténèbres si noires de mon être._

 _Tu es à moi._

 _Et tu le sais._

* * *

.

* * *

Un long mois s'était lentement écoulé. Les Aventuriers survivants s'étaient remis en route à travers le Cratère à la recherche de l'intendant Bragg, en quête de réponses à leurs questions. Un même désir de justice et de vengeance animait les trois compagnons. Ils étaient décidés à honorer la mémoire de Théo. Ils comprendraient les causes de ce qu'il s'était produit à la Cité des Merveilles, ils en trouveraient les responsables, et ils les puniraient.

La disparition du paladin les avait rendus moins bavards qu'à l'habitude, et avait étrangement semblé détendre leurs liens plutôt que de resserrer leurs rangs autrefois si soudés. Grunlek demeurait isolé avec Eden et perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'abordait plus les choses avec le même entrain et la même innocence qu'autrefois. Quant à Shin, devenu taciturne et ténébreux, il était désormais rare de l'entendre aligner plus d'une dizaine de mots lorsqu'il n'était pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Quand ils étaient attaqués en chemin, il tuait presque sans réfléchir, habité par une rage que ses amis ne lui avaient jamais connu. La mort de Théo avait éveillé quelque chose de sombre en lui. Dans l'ombre et en silence, il patientait et réclamait sourdement vengeance.

Mais le changement le plus spectaculaire de tous avait eu lieu chez Bob. Le pyromage n'était plus le même. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme curieux, bavard, flamboyant et extraverti que les Aventuriers connaissaient. Juché sur Brasier, dont les flammes paraissaient moins vives, il observait constamment l'horizon d'un air absent, le regard fixé sur un point qu'il semblait être le seul à distinguer. Il ne parlait plus, ne plaisantait plus, ne se lançait plus dans de longues réflexions profondes et philosophiques sur n'importe quel sujet. À vrai dire, il paraissait ne plus accorder d'intérêt à rien.

Balthazar était devenu silencieux, distant et réservé. Il s'était complètement renfermé sur lui-même, et Grunlek et Shin peinaient à le tirer de son mutisme ou à lui arracher une réaction quelconque, même minime. La nuit, ils l'entendaient s'agiter et parler dans son sommeil. Il ne leur avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'adressait à Théo. Contrairement à eux, qui avaient fini par accepter difficilement la perte du paladin, Bob ne parvenait pas à faire son deuil. Grunlek et Shin se sentaient impuissants face à la lente déchéance du pyromage. Ils avaient l'impression de perdre chaque jour un peu plus leur ami.

Même lorsqu'ils tentaient de noyer leur chagrin dans des tavernes, ce qui leur arrivait régulièrement depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route, Bob restait dans cet état. Grunlek et Shin finissaient immanquablement par s'enivrer. Tantôt ils retrouvaient leur caractère complice et enjoué, lançant de belles bagarres avant de se faire éjecter de l'établissement dans lequel ils se trouvaient, tantôt ils ressassaient d'anciens souvenirs de Théo et s'écroulaient sur leur table, pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps sous le regard étonné, blasé ou parfois vaguement inquiet des autres clients de l'établissement.

Mais pas Bob.

Bob descendait autant de bouteilles qu'eux, peut-être plus. Mais il les écoutait d'une oreille sans rien dire. Il ne riait pas. Il ne se battait pas. Il ne pleurait pas. Il se contentait de demeurer dans cet état végétatif, avachi sur sa chaise, les observant tous les deux de son regard vide. À se demander parfois s'il les distinguait vraiment, ou bien si ses yeux ne faisaient que de chercher en vain autour de lui le fantôme inexistant d'un paladin mort en héros…

Des semaines que Bob ne leur avait plus souri.

Des semaines que Bob ne leur avait plus parlé.

Des semaines, même, que Bob ne les avait pas seulement regardés en face, ni l'un, ni l'autre, une seule fois.

Grunlek et Shin ne savaient pas quoi faire pour aider leur ami. Ils se sentaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à lui, qui leur donnait l'impression d'être là sans l'être réellement. Ils se sentaient malheureux de le voir ainsi. Mais ils étaient totalement impuissants.

Seul le temps pourrait, peut-être, guérir un jour la blessure bien trop profonde que la mort de Théo avait ouverte dans l'âme du pyromage.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Je ne parviens pas à comprendre._

 _Si je suis en vie, alors tu l'es._

 _Mais je me sens si faible._

 _Est-ce que tu luttes, Théo ? Ton corps est-il plongé en transe, quelque part ? Est-ce que c'est mon énergie qui te permets de rester en vie ?_

 _Si c'est le cas…_

 _Je ne veux pas que chacun de nous vive à moitié, éternellement._

 _Tu es mon humain. C'est moi qui dois te dominer, me servir de toi. Les démons sont trop différents de nous pour comprendre les sentiments qui nous lient. À leurs yeux, tu n'es que ma possession, mon objet, mon esclave._

 _Tu es à moi._

 _Mais je suis aussi à toi._

 _Parce que je t'aime, Théo._

 _Prends tout ce que tu veux de moi. Puise ta force dans la mienne._

 _Tue-moi, s'il le faut. Tu m'as juré de le faire. Tu t'en souviens ? Ça ne changera rien à ta promesse._

 _Vis, Théo. Pour eux. Pour moi._

 _Vis, je t'en supplie…_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« Il a changé. »**

 **« Nous avons tous changé, Shin. »**

 **« T'as compris ce que je voulais dire. Et puis, tu le sais comme moi. Bob n'est plus le même depuis que… »**

L'archer marqua une brève hésitation. Ils avaient fini par accepter douloureusement la disparition de leur compagnon, mais il leur était toujours autant difficile de l'admettre de vive voix. Comme si, au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de conserver l'espoir vain et illusoire qu'un jour, peut-être…

Shin détourna le regard et murmura d'une voix plus faible :

 **« … depuis que Théo est mort. »**

Grunlek observa un moment son compagnon, puis reporta sans rien dire son attention sur le pyromage inconscient. Le demi-élémentaire insista, frappant du poing sur le matelas, indifférent au fait d'éveiller son ami.

 **« Depuis quand il ne nous a pas parlé ? Regardé ? Et ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'était normal ! »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? »** rétorqua le nain, plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant une demi-seconde, avant que Shin ne se résolve à baisser les yeux le premier avec un soupir désolé.

 **« Excuse-moi. Il m'inquiète de plus en plus. »**

 **« Je comprends. »** le rassura Grunlek d'un ton apaisant. **« Nous sommes tous à cran depuis que Théo n'est plus là. Et l'état de Bob n'aide pas, c'est vrai. »**

Ils se remirent à veiller leur ami en silence. Shin avait raison, les événements récents n'avaient rien de normal.

Alors qu'ils noyaient leur chagrin dans une taverne une fois de plus, Bob s'était mis à avoir des réactions étranges, que Grunlek et Shin n'avaient tout d'abord pas remarqué. Sa main s'était crispée autour de la bouteille qu'il tenait, à laquelle il buvait à même le goulot. Il s'était mis à trembler et avait violemment plaqué son autre main sur son avant-bras, laissant échapper un sifflement de douleur entre ses dents serrées.

Il avait retenu toute l'attention de ses deux compagnons lorsqu'il s'était mis à serrer si fort sa bouteille que le verre avait explosé entre ses doigts. De profondes entailles sanglantes striaient ses paumes et ses phalanges. Malgré tout, le demi-démon continuait de resserrer son poing sur les éclats coupants.

 **« Bob ! »** s'était exclamé Grunlek. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »**

Réagissant à sa voix, le pyromage avait lentement relevé la tête dans leur direction. Le sang du nain et du demi-élémentaire s'était glacé dans leurs veines lorsqu'ils avaient croisé le regard incandescent, entièrement rouge, de Bob. Son démon intérieur tentait de prendre le contrôle. Mais… quelque chose n'allait pas. L'étincelle qui scintillait au fond de ses yeux n'avait rien de sadique ni de menaçant. C'était…

Oui. Du soulagement.

 **« Bob ? »** l'avait à son tour appelé Shin prudemment.

Le pyromage avait entrouvert les lèvres. Sa voix était légèrement rauque, plus grave qu'à l'habitude. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas totalement celle du démon. Ils l'entendaient, Bob était là aussi, quelque part.

 **« Ça n'a jamais été fini… »**

Doucement, Grunlek avait tendu le bras pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami, aussi bien pour l'apaiser que pour tenter de le retenir au cas où il perdrait complètement le contrôle.

 **« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »** lui avait-il demandé gravement.

Bob avait tourné la tête vers lui, comme plongé dans une sorte de transe. La joie qui enflammait ses yeux était presque effrayante.

 **« Il est revenu. Ça ne pouvait pas rester comme ça éternellement. Il est revenu… Et il est à moi, pour l'éternité. »** avait-il grondé sourdement. **« On ne me l'arrachera pas de nouveau. »**

Puis il avait vacillé sur son tabouret et papillonné des paupières, avant de poser son regard redevenu brun sur la main de Grunlek qui l'empoignait fermement. Il avait baissé les yeux, un air perdu affiché sur son visage aux traits tirés, et avait regardé sans comprendre ses mains crispées, les bouts de verre qui y étaient incrustés, et tout le sang qui en coulait.

 **« Oh… Aïe. »**

Et il s'était écroulé sur la table, inconscient.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Je te sens…_

 _C'est trop faible et trop confus. Tu es loin. Si loin de moi._

 _Mais je te sens à nouveau, Théo. Tu es de retour sur cette terre. Je le sais._

 _Repose-toi, reprends des forces. Nous arrivons._

 _Où que tu sois, je te retrouverai. Je te le jure._

 _Attends-moi…_

* * *

.

* * *

Même s'ils se trouvaient en parfaite sécurité, logés dans cette auberge, Grunlek et Shin se méfiaient des réactions que Bob pourrait avoir à son réveil. Après tout, d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu en voir, le démon était parvenu à prendre le dessus pendant un instant… Ils avaient donc choisi de dormir à tour de rôle pour surveiller le demi-diable.

Shin était debout, adossé dans un coin de la pièce, en train d'observer distraitement à travers la fenêtre le ciel d'un noir d'encre, perdu dans ses pensées. Grunlek ronflotait tranquillement dans l'un des quatre lits de la chambre. Quatre, toujours… L'archer serrait doucement les poings sans s'en rendre compte. Du coin de l'œil, il perçut soudain de légers mouvements de l'autre côté de la pièce. Balthazar semblait se réveiller, enfin. Silencieusement, Shin s'approcha de lui. Malgré toute l'amitié qu'il portait à Bob, il avait son arc à la main. Il n'hésiterait pas à cristalliser une flèche si les yeux que son compagnon ouvrait étaient rouges.

Il n'en eut pas besoin. Les paupières de Balthazar s'ouvrirent sur son regard brun habituel, sombre et profond. Il observa un instant autour de lui, perdu, et se redressa lentement sur son matelas avant de remarquer la présence de Shin auprès de lui.

 **« Salut. »** marmonna-t-il en se massant les tempes, étourdi. **« Il s'est passé quoi ? »**

Face au regard estomaqué que Shin posait sur lui, il grimaça avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux d'un air inquiet, à la recherche d'éventuelles cornes qui pourtant ne s'y trouvaient pas.

 **« Eh ben, pour que tu tires une tronche pareille, ça devait être sacrément… »**

 **« Tu sais depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche pour nous parler, Bob ? »**

La surprise se mélangeait dans sa voix à un léger ton accusateur. Le pyromage fit mine de réfléchir. Mais son attitude ne dura pas longtemps et il afficha bientôt une moue désolée.

 **« Quelques semaines, non ? »** estima-t-il, le regard fuyant.

Shin hocha lentement la tête sans rien dire. Un silence passa. Bob contempla en fronçant les sourcils ses mains entourées de bandages, puis le questionna de nouveau :

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »**

 **« Tu as explosé une bouteille, et le démon a légèrement pris le contrôle. »**

 **« Légèrement ? »** ricana le demi-diable sans y croire une seconde.

Shin s'assit à ses côtés sur le rebord du matelas et lui répondit, le plus sérieusement du monde :

 **« Ouais. T'avais les yeux rouges et la voix un peu plus grave. Mais c'était tout. Et tu disais des trucs bizarres, aussi. »**

 **« Des trucs bizarres ? Quels trucs bizarres ? »**

 **« Tu disais que ça n'avait jamais été fini, qu'il était revenu. Et aussi qu'il t'appartenait et qu'on ne te l'arracherait plus jamais. »**

 **« Théo… »** lâcha Balthazar dans un murmure.

Il ignora le regard douloureux et empli d'incompréhension que Shin lui lança. C'était vrai qu'il se sentait mieux… Tellement mieux qu'à peine quelques jours plus tôt ! Et ce vide…

Ce vide pesant et glacial qui étouffait son cœur l'avait quitté.

Saisi d'un pressentiment, le pyromage releva la manche de sa robe. Sur son avant-bras, le pentacle avait retrouvé sa couleur et son aspect originel. Du bout des doigts, Balthazar caressa la marque noire inscrite sur sa peau, n'osant croire à ce qu'il voyait. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…

 **« Théo est vivant. »** chuchota-t-il tout bas.

Si Shin n'entendit pas sa remarque, il écarquilla en revanche les yeux face au pentacle démoniaque qui ornait la peau de son ami et leva vers lui un regard inquiet et légèrement effrayé.

 **« Bob… C'est quoi ça ? »**

 **« T'occupe. »** lui répondit évasivement le mage en remettant la manche de son vêtement en place d'un geste vif.

 **« C'est un truc de magie démoniaque ? »**

 **« Ouaip. »**

 **« C'est à cause de ça que tu étais… dans cet état ? »**

 **« Hein ? Euh… En partie. »** éluda Bob en secouant la tête.

 **« Ça peut être dangereux ? »**

 **« T'occupe, je t'ai dit ! »** s'exclama-t-il avec un léger agacement. **« Je sais exactement ce que c'est, je le gère, t'en fais pas. »**

L'archer lui adressa un coup d'œil circonspect, ses mains crispées autour de son arc.

 **« Ok… »** lâcha-t-il néanmoins, dubitatif.

Les deux amis échangèrent un long regard. Face à la relative méfiance dont semblait toujours faire preuve Shinddha, le pyromage soupira.

 **« Ça va, Shin. Je vais bien, je t'assure. Alors on se repose, et demain, on se casse d'ici à la recherche de Thé… de Bragg. Ça marche ? »**

Le demi-élémentaire d'eau dévisagea longuement son compagnon. Il lui trouvait quelque chose de changé. En bien, cette fois. La flamme d'autrefois s'était rallumée dans son regard et dansait de nouveau dans ses yeux, plus étincelante, plus vive qu'auparavant. Un léger sourire courbait ses lèvres, et cette fois, Shin savait qu'il était sincère, que ce n'était pas qu'une expression de façade pour donner le change et le rassurer. Il hocha la tête.

 **« Content de te retrouver, Bob. »** lâcha-t-il en se retournant pour aller s'étendre sur son lit.

Balthazar suivit son ami du regard. Dans l'ombre, son sourire se fit énigmatique et déterminé.

 **« Je ne suis pas le seul qu'on retrouvera, Shin. Fais-moi confiance. »**

Une fois de plus, le demi-élémentaire n'entendit pas sa remarque. Bob se rallongea et ferma les yeux, une expression sereine et satisfaite sur le visage. Au plus profond de lui-même, quoique faible, il percevait à nouveau cette douce chaleur qui le liait à cet être d'exception.

Il était encore trop tôt pour cela… Mais bientôt, la lumière de Théo rayonnerait de nouveau. Elle l'attirerait à lui, comme un papillon de nuit ensorcelé par les flammes, et ils seraient de nouveau réunis, pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

Balthazar s'en fit le serment.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Théo… Attends-nous._

 _Attends-moi._

 _Bientôt._

 _Si tu savais… Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux._

 _Je t'aime, Théo._

* * *

.

* * *

 _Je suis de retour._

 _Où que tu sois, je te retrouverai. Je ne peux pas survivre bien longtemps loin de toi._

 _Mais, Balthazar…_

 _À toi, je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer : je crois que… Ce que je ressens…_

 _Oui._

 _Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur._

 _Il y a cette chose qui vit en moi, à présent. Un démon comme le tien. Il m'a touché, il m'a envahi, malgré tes promesses, malgré la marque de ton hérésie que je porte sur mon front._

 _Il me susurre que je lui appartiens, désormais._

 _Je sais que c'est faux. Je n'appartiens qu'à toi, Balthazar._

 _Nous lui montrerons._

 _Nous lui prouverons qu'il n'a aucun droit sur moi. Que je suis ton humain, ton âme sœur, et que je suis à toi._

 _Mon corps appartient à l'Église de la Lumière. Mais mon âme a succombé à ton hérésie._

 _Je ne regrette rien._

 _Si tu savais à quel point j'ai hâte de te serrer de nouveau contre moi._

 _Je t'aime, Balthazar._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Une fois de plus, les choses étaient censées s'arrêter ici… Mais en cours d'écriture, j'ai eu quelques autres idées pour faire une suite, en suivant (plus ou moins) la trame de base d'Aventures, donc… Il se pourrait éventuellement qu'un troisième OS arrive par la suite._

 _Eh oui._

 _Dire que ça devait juste être un OS, à la base… Ça va se finir en fic à chapitres, si ça continue comme ça… XD_

 _J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu ! Merci de votre lecture, des bisous, des cookies, et à bientôt pour la suite !_

 _(Et double ration de cookies de l'amour si vous laissez une review ! :D)_


	3. Marqué comme sien 3

_Hello ! :-)_

 _Troisième OS… Ou plutôt, CHAPITRE, devrais-je dire. Parce que oui, vu que cette chère **xxxx-fAiry-tAil-xxxx** m'a donné (encore…) des idées de suite… Eh ben flûte les OS et flûte l'éventuel "simple threeshot" ! Comme dirait un certain Bob : AUCUN RESPECT, MOUAHAHAHA !_

 _(Ne fuyez pas en courant, je vous assure que je suis normale ! Revenez, revenez !)_

 _Bon, ça pourrait éventuellement compter en recueil d'OS, mais comme il y a tout de même une sacrée continuité entre chaque OS, ça fait plus "histoire" à mon sens. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura des tooooonnes de chapitres (déjà parce que j'ai pas encore commencé à regardé la saison 4, simplement XD)._

 _Encore merci à **Eleven Clouds** pour sa chanson "Bats-toi !" qui m'a de nouveau accompagné pendant mon écriture… (Je pense que vous localiserez aisément le passage en question XD)._

 _Bref, sur ce j'en ai fini avec mon blabla inintéressant et je vous laisse en bonne compagnie ! :3_

 _Bonne lecture et merci d'être passé par là !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

 _Ah, et je précise aussi pour ce chapitre que certaines lignes de dialogues ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, j'ai pris la liberté de les tirer directement de la série pour mieux m'intégrer à la trame de base. Si ça pose le moindre problème à quelqu'un qui considèrerait ça comme une offense envers leur travail, je modifierai, bien sûr._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Marqué comme sien 3**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« Salut. Ça fait longtemps. »**

Tous entendirent cette voix émaner du haut des escaliers, mis à part Shin qui s'était accroupi un peu plus loin, occupé à étudier le cours d'eau souterrain qui traversait la salle. Viktor écarquilla les yeux et Grunlek afficha une expression mêlant surprise et méfiance. Quant à Bob, son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire et son regard étincela. Plusieurs minutes, déjà, qu'il sentait cette douce tiédeur envahir son âme. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait pénétré dans ce lieu, à la suite d'Arcana. Il l'avait ressenti. Son paladin était dans les environs.

Si proche, enfin, après plus de deux mois de séparation.

Le demi-diable voulut se précipiter dans les marches à sa rencontre, mais Grunlek étendit son bras mécanique pour lui barrer la route, manquant de le faire tomber. Les sourcils du nain étaient froncés, et son regard sombre semblait indiquer qu'étrangement, il n'accordait aucune confiance au nouveau venu.

 **« Attends. »** souffla-t-il. **« Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs de son identité ? Il est censé être mort. »**

 **« C'est Théo. C'est lui, je le sais. »** répondit gravement Bob sans donner plus d'explications.

Il contourna le bras de Grunlek et s'élança dans les escaliers, ignorant le nouvel appel du nain dans son dos. Dépassant Viktor, il lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais l'expression du magister de l'Église de la Lumière était indéchiffrable. Bob monta précipitamment les marches et s'arrêta à quelques pas de son paladin. Il le dévisagea. Ses traits étaient tirés et une ombre voilait légèrement son regard. Mais c'était lui, c'était bel et bien lui. Dans sa poitrine, Balthazar perçut leurs deux âmes entrer en résonnance. Il serra les poings, luttant contre les larmes d'émotion qu'il sentait affluer sous ses paupières et qui menaçaient de le submerger. Ils auraient été seuls, il se serait jeté dans les bras de celui qui se tenait en face de lui. Mais les autres étaient au bas des marches et les observaient.

 **« Théo… »** murmura-t-il seulement en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Le paladin lui retourna son regard. Même s'il pouvait y discerner son soulagement de le revoir, Bob n'aimait pas cette obscurité malsaine qui luisait au fond de ses pupilles. C'était nouveau, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

 **« Salut. »** lâcha le paladin d'une voix légèrement étranglée par l'émotion.

Le pyromage devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus et bénit presque le pas lourd de Viktor dans les escaliers, qui lui fournit une bonne excuse pour se décaler sur le côté afin de laisser Théo et son précepteur face à face. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard sans échanger un seul mot. Bob étudia l'expression de Viktor et réalisa que, tout comme lui, il avait les yeux humides et tentait de l'ignorer de son mieux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous cape. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotion transparaître sur le visage autoritaire du magister de l'Église de la Lumière.

Viktor finit par s'avancer de quelques pas et posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève.

 **« Je pensais t'avoir perdu pour de bon. »**

Ce geste simple et anodin provoqua un brusque accès de colère chez Bob, qu'il tenta de contrôler de son mieux. Il se crispa, luttant contre l'envie soudaine de propulser l'un de ses poings dans la figure du magister. Dans le même temps, discrètement, il fronça les sourcils. Cette réaction ne provenait pas de lui-même… Enfin, il l'espérait fortement. Au plus profond de son être, il sentait s'agiter les forces obscures de sa magie démoniaque.

Le diable qu'il était savait pertinemment que Théo était _à lui_.

Et il ne supportait pas que quiconque d'autre agisse ainsi envers _sa propriété_.

Comme pour appuyer ce constat, le pentacle se mit à brûler l'avant-bras de Bob. Il plaqua l'une de ses mains dessus en grommelant sourdement dans sa barbe. Théo devait ressentir la même chose au niveau de son front, car il se crispa également et recula d'un pas, se soustrayant à l'étreinte de son précepteur. Celui-ci se contenta de hausser légèrement un sourcil, peu surpris à vrai dire par la réaction de son élève, devenu avare de signes de tendresse depuis la mort de son père et qui n'avait jamais cherché à brider son insolence. Théo leva le menton, semblant observer un point situé par-dessus l'épaule de Viktor, et rétorqua avec une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix :

 **« Ah, et moi je pensais avoir perdu mon bouclier, ça tombe bien. »**

Bob serra les dents – pour s'empêcher de pouffer, cette fois. Il reconnaissait bien là son paladin. Les deux hommes échangèrent encore quelques mots et Viktor finit par tendre à Théo son bouclier. Il l'attrapa sans un mot de remerciement. Contrairement à ce à quoi le mage s'attendait, l'écu magique n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'il se retrouva entre les mains de son propriétaire légitime. Une ombre passa à nouveau dans le regard du paladin. En silence, il accrocha son bouclier dans son dos, là où se trouvait sa place, puis fit signe à ses deux compagnons et ils descendirent les marches pour aller retrouver Grunlek ainsi que Shin, qui avait fini par s'apercevoir de la présence de Théo et n'en croyait pas plus ses yeux que le reste des Aventuriers.

Le guerrier fut évidemment noyé sous une foule de questions concernant son retour inattendu ainsi que ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Alors que tous s'enthousiasmaient, et principalement Bob, Grunlek maintenait une certaine réserve. Théo s'en aperçut bien assez tôt et le héla :

 **« Ben quoi, Grunlek, y'a un problème ? »**

Le nain haussa un sourcil broussailleux en étudiant une nouvelle fois de haut en bas son ami prétendument revenu d'entre les morts.

 **« Mh… J'hésite encore entre un problème et une très bonne nouvelle. Pour l'instant, on va dire que c'est une très bonne nouvelle… »**

 **« Oh, mais ça va, c'est bon ! C'est moi, je te dis. »** soupira Théo en roulant des yeux. **« Tiens, comment tu veux que je te le prouve, euh… »**

 **« C'est une bonne question, c'est vrai. »** releva Grunlek en croisant les bras, fouillant dans sa mémoire. **« Voyons… Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait comme information que tu serais le seul à connaître ? »**

Du coin de l'œil, l'ingénieur nota le ricanement du demi-diable et tourna la tête vers lui.

 **« Bob, tu as une idée ? »**

Il avait seulement pouffé parce que, pour lui, il n'y avait strictement aucune place au doute. Son cœur, son âme, tout son être entier lui criait que cet homme debout devant eux était bel et bien son paladin. Mais face à Grunlek, il se retrouva pris au piège. Pas question de perdre la face pour autant : il laissa son sourire s'élargir et hocha la tête avant de s'adresser à Théo :

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à la druidesse elfe dans ses derniers instants ? »**

 **« Euh… Ben, je lui ai demandé comment elle voulait mourir, mais c'est de ta faute, aussi, tu… »**

 **« Parfait, parfait. »** l'interrompit le mage en levant un index. **« Et enfin, deuxième question, plus importante : la petite f… »**

La réponse intraitable de Théo fusa avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de conclure sa phrase.

 **« Elle est pas morte. »**

Cette fois, Bob ne put retenir un éclat de rire face à l'obstination du paladin et se frotta les mains tout en confirmant avec un clin d'œil en direction de Grunlek :

 **« C'est bon, c'est bien lui ! »**

Le nain opina du chef, mais son regard exprimait clairement qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait convaincu. Entourant Théo, les Aventuriers se rapprochèrent de Bragg et écoutèrent longuement ce que celui-ci avait à leur dire. Puis ils s'éparpillèrent dans le souterrain, examinant les lieux et étudiant les anciens documents qui s'y trouvaient, jusqu'à ce que la voix alerte de Shin ne résonne :

 **« Les mecs ! À COUVERT ! »**

* * *

.

* * *

Après avoir fui le colosse et sa foutue hache qui aspirait la magie, avoir dérivé dans un torrent et s'être fait attaquer par une horde de Buveurs de Chair, les Aventuriers avaient enfin pu trouver refuge dans une caverne spacieuse. Lumière broutait à l'entrée de la grotte, surveillé du coin de l'œil par Eden, étendue non loin. Ils avaient installé leurs affaires et Grunlek s'était rapidement attelé à mitonner un bon repas avec les quelques ingrédients dont il disposait. Chacun eut bientôt un bol fumant à la main et savoura son ragoût sans un mot. Le silence le plus total régnait entre les cinq compagnons, l'ex-intendant et sa protectrice, ainsi que les deux femmes qu'ils avaient sauvé un peu plus tôt des Buveurs de Chair et qui se demandaient ce qu'elles faisaient là.

Une conversation s'entama bientôt. Mais avant que Bragg, le souffle court et le teint pâle, n'aborde pour la énième fois la question de la Guilde des Intendants, un commentaire acerbe de la part de Viktor fit se tourner tous les regards en direction de Théo. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, ce dernier avait en effet un comportement des plus étranges. Bob l'avait remarqué comme les autres, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer davantage qu'eux. La seule chose dont chacun était certain, c'était que Théo ne leur avait pas tout révélé quant à son séjour dans l'Éther…

Il maniait de nouveaux pouvoirs, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait jamais connu. Il ramenait à la vie tout en étendant la mort autour de lui. Des chaînes sombres, semi-matérielles, semblaient parfois jaillir de son corps ; elles leur avaient certes sauvé la vie dans la rivière, mais étaient-elles parfaitement inoffensives pour autant ? Et cette attitude abrupte et évasive qu'adoptait le paladin de la Lumière lorsqu'on lui en faisait la remarque n'avait pas servi à les rassurer sur le sujet. Bien au contraire.

Les Aventuriers avaient des questions, et il était temps qu'ils obtiennent des réponses.

Constatant qu'il était piégé et n'avait plus le choix, Théo soupira et poussa un juron entre ses dents. Il lâcha quelques phrases, puis se mit debout, résigné. Son armure de paladin luisait faiblement et réverbérait les flammes du feu qu'avait allumé Bob. Les ombres noires et les lueurs orangées se succédaient sur son visage, lui conférant une expression austère et le rendant encore plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les deux civiles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, peu rassurées. Viktor haussa un sourcil, frémissant intérieurement à la sensation d'hérésie qui se dégageait clairement de son élève, et le regard de Grunlek se fixa sur Théo avec méfiance, attentif à la suite des événements. Reculé dans son coin, Bob faisait mine de suivre la scène d'un air distrait et détaché, alors qu'il n'en perdait en réalité aucune miette. Comme les autres, peut-être même plus qu'eux tous, il était bien décidé à savoir quels problèmes se coltinait encore son paladin.

 **« Ça ira plus vite que vous le voyiez vous-mêmes plutôt que de vous en causer pendant trois heures… »**

Une silhouette diffuse apparut dans le dos de l'inquisiteur de la Lumière et s'étendit jusqu'à atteindre environ deux fois sa taille. De longues chaînes l'entouraient. Certaines semblaient flotter dans les airs, d'autres traînaient au sol avec un bruit sourd et lointain. Bob plissa les yeux pour examiner l'apparition en détail. Forme humanoïde, traits indiscernables, consistance matérielle ou non quand ça lui chantait…

Quelle était donc cette chose qui avait osé s'attaquer à _son_ Théo ?

 **« Bob ? »** l'interpella Grunlek.

Le demi-diable s'était mis à serrer imperceptiblement les poings sans s'en rendre compte. L'appel du nain le tira de ses pensées ; il reprit ses esprits et adressa un regard interrogateur à son ami. Celui-ci désigna l'ombre difforme d'un signe du menton.

 **« Ça te parle, un truc comme ça ? »**

Le mage secoua la tête, catégorique. Il n'y avait qu'une chose dont il était sûr et certain, mais cette information ne leur apporterait rien de plus.

 **« Jamais rien vu de tel. »** lâcha-t-il en scrutant une fois encore la silhouette floue. **« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est pas démoniaque. »**

Grunlek acquiesça sans rien dire. Théo expliqua brièvement que cette chose était en lui et qu'il ne la contrôlait pas totalement, puis se rassit. L'ombre disparut, et il sembla redevenir l'inquisiteur que tous connaissaient. Mais la ride d'inquiétude qui barrait à présent le front de Viktor et les coups d'œil réguliers que lui lançaient ses camarades prouvaient que cet être mystérieux logé en lui ne leur inspirait pas la moindre confiance.

Pendant que Bragg prenait la parole à son tour, Théo s'enferma dans son mutisme et baissa la tête en soupirant silencieusement. Il débordait de joie de retrouver enfin ses amis. Sincèrement. Mais le truc qui s'était accroché à lui lors de son séjour dans l'Éther l'intriguait tout autant qu'eux. Il lui faisait peur, à vrai dire, tout paladin qu'il était. Et le fait de se sentir ainsi perçu comme un paria, au milieu même de ses compagnons, lui restait désagréablement en travers de la gorge.

Quand il releva les yeux et observa les autres membres du groupe, le seul qui n'hésita pas à conserver son regard ancré dans le sien fut Bob. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, aussi inattentifs l'un que l'autre aux propos de Bragg. Dans l'ombre, il aperçut la bouche du mage se courber, en un sourire complice adressé à lui seul. Théo se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure. Balthazar lui avait tellement manqué. Il avait sauté dans le puits de mana sans réfléchir, parce que sur le coup, il s'était dit que c'était sans doute le seul moyen pour lui de sauver sa peau… d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dans l'Éther, il n'avait plus eu conscience de rien. Ni faim, ni soif… Aucune perception du temps qui s'écoulait… Mais la douleur d'être arraché à son demi-diable avait continué de le torturer, inlassablement. Il avait cru en devenir fou. Alors qu'il errait sans fin, sans but ni repère, les mêmes mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, remplaçant insidieusement les cantiques religieux de l'Église de la Lumière. Comme un chant d'espoir, une lueur parmi les ténèbres, une flamme dans l'obscurité.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

S'il devait se battre, lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir et la folie, chercher encore et toujours un point de retour en ce bas-monde… C'était pour lui.

Cet homme qui n'en était pas un, cette hérésie qui l'avait marqué comme sien à tout jamais. Il était son double, son âme sœur, son liant, son pendant ténébreux.

Théo lui appartenait.

Il l'aimait, d'un amour incompréhensible, illogique, irrationnel.

Hérétique.

Indestructible.

Les deux amants n'écoutèrent pas un mot de tout ce que Bragg débitait. Leurs regards rivés l'un dans l'autre, ils savouraient en silence la joie de ces retrouvailles et l'apaisement qu'elles apportaient enfin dans leurs cœurs trop longtemps meurtris par l'absence de leur moitié. La douleur s'estompait, elle n'appartenait plus qu'au passé, désormais. Le souvenir de baisers passionnés et de caresses enflammées fit irruption dans l'esprit de Théo. S'ils avaient été seuls, nul doute que ses lèvres auraient été chercher celles du demi-diable depuis bien longtemps…

Et vu le regard étincelant que Bob posait sur lui, il songeait exactement à la même chose.

* * *

.

* * *

Il fut décidé que Viktor, Bragg et Arcana accompagneraient les deux civiles jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient en sécurité ; après quoi ils se dirigeraient vers le Conclave des Églises. De leur côté, les quatre Aventuriers iraient au nord pour rejoindre la Vieille Tour en quête d'équipements et d'informations supplémentaires sur Mirages et la Guilde des Intendants. Ils retrouveraient ensuite les autres au Conclave.

Bob fit preuve de patience.

Il attendit deux journées entières.

Au soir de leur troisième jour de voyage, agacé par le manque d'initiative de Théo, il décida de lui forcer la main.

Comme souvent lorsqu'ils campaient ainsi en pleine nature, ils avaient instauré des tours de garde. Lorsque ce fut à lui de surveiller, Bob s'assura que ses compagnons étaient bel et bien endormis et s'accroupit auprès du paladin. Il le saisit par l'épaule et le secoua, d'abord doucement, puis plus vigoureusement.

 **« Théo, debout. On doit parler. »**

Constatant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction, il y alla franchement et appliqua sans état d'âme son avant-bras contre le front bandé du guerrier, agacé.

 **« Debout, j'ai dit ! »**

Éveillé en sursaut par cette douleur intense qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis bien longtemps, Théo laissa échapper un cri, rapidement étouffé par la main de Bob qui vint bâillonner sa bouche. Par réflexe, il commença à s'agiter, avant de se calmer lorsque son regard croisa celui du pyromage. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et l'expression de son visage était anormalement sombre.

 **« Il faut qu'on parle. »** lui souffla-t-il seulement en lui indiquant de le suivre d'un signe du menton.

Grommelant dans sa barbe de s'être fait réveiller ainsi, Théo hocha néanmoins la tête. Il se leva et suivit son ami. Ils marchèrent silencieusement côte à côte pendant un moment, s'éloignant du campement. Bientôt, ils ne furent plus éclairés que par la faible lueur de l'armure du paladin – de lourds nuages voilaient le ciel, cette nuit-là. Tout en progressant, ils échangeaient régulièrement de petits coups d'œil. La situation leur rappelait bien évidemment ce qu'il s'était produit entre eux quelques mois plus tôt, et dans l'ombre, Balthazar esquissa un sourire en coin malgré sa crispation. Il n'aurait pas été contre le fait de délester Théo de son armure une fois de plus… mais ce n'était malheureusement pas sa priorité à l'heure actuelle.

Même s'il en mourait d'envie.

 **« Où est-ce qu'on va, là ? »** finit par demander l'inquisiteur avec une pointe de lassitude, soûlé de crapahuter dans le noir sans explication.

 **« On s'éloigne. »** fut la seule réponse de Bob.

Peu satisfait, Théo cessa d'avancer. Il s'arrêta net entre les arbres et croisa les bras. Son ami se retourna vers lui avec un soupir.

 **« Tu ne vas pas aimer. »**

 **« Si c'est encore ta putain de magie démoniaque… »**

 **« Ça se pourrait. Je garantis pas. »**

Théo jura entre ses dents, son œil mauvais braqué sur le pyromage qui poursuivit sans se laisser déstabiliser :

 **« Je veux entrer en contact avec ce truc à l'intérieur de toi. Par connexion mentale, ou** _ **via**_ **le démon, s'il le faut. Pour découvrir ce qu'il te veut. »**

Pas simplement ce que l'entité désirait, ne put s'empêcher de noter Théo. Mais ce qu'elle lui voulait, à _lui_. Il avait perçu le tremblement de rage contenue dans la voix de Bob. Le demi-diable n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne à « son » paladin…

 **« Eh, t'es jaloux ? »** lâcha-t-il, sarcastique.

Bob ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui renvoyer un regard foudroyant. Le paladin oscillait entre l'envie aussi tentatrice que malsaine de porter la provocation plus loin et celle de lui avouer ce qui le torturait depuis des jours… Cédant à sa deuxième impulsion, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle engendrerait une réaction de la part du pyromage, il abandonna son ton ironique et détourna le regard en murmurant avec amertume, les poings serrés :

 **« Quand il s'est accroché à moi… il a dit que je lui appartenais. »**

 **« C'est faux. »**

La voix de Bob, ferme et assurée, lui parut soudain plus proche. Et pour cause. Il s'était avancé vers lui d'un pas rapide et l'avait bousculé, presque violemment, pour le plaquer d'un coup d'épaule contre un tronc.

 **« Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. »** gronda Balthazar en se collant contre le paladin, approchant son visage tout près du sien. **« Tu m'entends ? Tu es à moi, et à moi seul. »**

 **« Oui… Je sais. »** souffla Théo en retenant un gémissement alors que les lèvres chaudes du demi-diable glissaient sur sa gorge offerte et que ses dents faisaient mine de se planter dans sa chair.

 **« Je t'aime, Théo. »** marmonna le mage dans son cou.

 **« Balthazar… »**

Le murmure rauque du paladin fut interrompu par la bouche de son âme sœur qui vint goûter la sienne, avidement. Il répondit à son baiser avec passion. Les deux hommes demeurèrent longtemps enlacés, luttant difficilement contre le désir qui menaçait de les emporter. Finalement, à contrecœur, Bob s'écarta de Théo.

 **« J'aimerais qu'on s'éloigne encore un peu. »**

L'inquisiteur de la Lumière observa son ami sans se décoller immédiatement de l'arbre contre lequel il était parvenu à le plaquer. Sa seule envie était qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau, encore et encore. Sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains parcourir sa peau nue, leurs deux corps s'unir au cœur de la nuit. Il finit par acquiescer sans un mot et ils reprirent leur route.

Bientôt, Théo distingua le clapotis apaisant d'un cours d'eau dont ils se rapprochaient. Ils parvinrent à l'orée de la forêt et cessèrent leur marche sur la berge d'un ruisseau qui passait par là. Cette fois, le paladin fut intraitable.

 **« Je m'approcherai pas plus, je te préviens. J'en ai ma claque des rivières ! »**

Bob eut un léger rire et approuva d'un hochement de tête, bien d'accord avec lui. Il se détendit et dévisagea le mage.

 **« Bon… Allez. Quand tu veux. »**

 **« Théo. »**

Il fronça les sourcils. Il distinguait dans la voix de son ami une nervosité qui ne lui plaisait pas. Son regard planté dans le sien, Bob articula gravement :

 **« Si ça va trop loin… Ne les laisse pas m'entraîner. »**

 **« Compte sur moi. »**

Le regard sombre du guerrier lui assura qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Le demi-diable étouffa de son mieux un soupir anxieux, appréhendant en son for intérieur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à découvrir, puis ferma les paupières pour mieux se concentrer et brisa les liens psychiques qui le bridaient, établissant une connexion mentale avec Théo. Comme toujours, il eut une légère difficulté à créer le premier contact – l'inquisiteur de la Lumière avait naturellement tendance à repousser sa magie démoniaque, par réflexe. Il y parvint néanmoins, et l'esprit du paladin s'ouvrit à lui.

 _ **« Ça va ? »**_ lui demanda Théo.

 _ **« Mh. »**_ répondit-il mentalement dans un grognement. _**« Elle se planque, cette saloperie… Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il va falloir que tu me laisses aller plus en profondeur si je veux lui mettre le grappin dessus. »**_

Malgré la tension qui émanait de lui, il perçut le discret ricanement du paladin.

 _ **« Tu peux aller aussi profond que tu veux, te gênes pas… »**_

 _ **« C'était pas ce que j'entendais par là. »**_ marmonna le pyromage en rougissant, sachant très bien qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie allait finir par réagir aux piques tentatrices de Théo.

Le soupir mental de son ami fit écho à ses propres pensées intérieures qu'il tentait désespérément de repousser.

 _ **« Dommage. »**_

Bob s'efforça de faire le vide dans son esprit pour pouvoir pénétrer plus aisément celui de Théo. Malgré ses quelques réticences coutumières, l'inquisiteur de la Lumière finit par clore les paupières à son tour, s'abandonnant totalement pour faciliter l'accès au demi-diable. Habituellement, leurs échanges se résumaient à de banales connexions mentales. Jamais Bob ne s'était immiscé aussi intensément en lui.

 _ **« Je t'entends, tu sais. »**_ l'informa moqueusement celui-ci au bout d'un moment.

Une interrogation émana de Théo, à laquelle il répondit :

 _ **« Prier la Lumière pour que le démon ne se ramène pas. »**_

Le paladin ne répondit pas immédiatement et une sorte de silence télépathique s'établit entre eux pendant quelques instants. Curieusement, Bob ressentit une pointe de gêne, de honte et de résignation de sa part. Après un moment, il finit par lui avouer dans un souffle agacé :

 _ **« S'il te contrôle… je t'arrêterai. Mais cette promesse que je t'ai faite… Je ne pourrai pas la tenir. Je suis incapable de te tuer, Balthazar. »**_

 _ **« Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça. »**_ rétorqua aussitôt la voix de Bob d'un ton tranchant qui ne lui ressemblait pas. _**« Tu es mon sauf-conduit, Théo. Si un jour il se produit quoi que ce soit, il n'y a que toi et toi seul qui pourra le faire. »**_

 _ **« Y'a aussi Shin et Grun… »**_

 **« Tu es mon âme sœur. »**

Bob avait soudainement diminué leur lien mental. Un peu trop brusquement, peut-être : l'action surprit Théo, qui vacilla une fraction de seconde. Se sentant emprisonné dans une étreinte possessive, bien que peu puissante, il rouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui du pyromage. Sous l'effet de l'utilisation de sa magie démoniaque pour établir la connexion télépathique, ses yeux bruns avaient lentement viré au rouge. Comme toujours, Théo se retrouva confronté au même conflit intérieur. La partie de son esprit encore un tant soit peu lucide hurlait à l'hérésie. Mais le reste de son être était totalement soumis au demi-diable et lui assurait que ce regard de braise qui l'ensorcelait n'était que magnifique. Balthazar l'embrassa une fois encore, glissant langoureusement sa langue dans sa bouche, l'enlaça davantage et lui susurra à l'oreille :

 **« Uni à moi jusqu'à la fin. Si je dois mourir de la main de quelqu'un, fais que ce soit de la tienne. Accorde-moi au moins ça, inquisiteur. »**

 **« … C'est Bob ou le démon qui me cause, là ? »** grommela Théo en haussant un sourcil, bien qu'il sût pertinemment la réponse.

Dans l'ombre, le regard du mage étincela un peu plus et un sourire en coin se profila sur ses lèvres. Il avait oublié à quel point ces joutes provocatrices avec son paladin étaient savoureuses. Il y prenait un malin plaisir, tel le diable qu'il était à moitié.

 **« Devine. »**

Ils se dévisagèrent, jusqu'à ce que Bob ne ferme les yeux et ne vienne caler son visage au creux de l'épaule de Théo, appuyant sa joue sur l'acier froid de son armure et inspirant à pleins poumons l'odeur apaisante du corps de son amant. Il se reconcentra, et murmura dans un filet de voix :

 **« Je vais le trouver. Laisse-moi entrer en toi… »**

À cette nouvelle phrase pouvant être interprétée de bien des manières différentes, l'inquisiteur de la Lumière sourit doucement. Il évita néanmoins tout commentaire pour ne plus perturber le mage.

 **« Vas-y. »** souffla-t-il en refermant les paupières à son tour.

* * *

.

* * *

Bob intensifia à nouveau la connexion, et perdit peu à peu toute conscience de la réalité qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait plus que son esprit solitaire, plongeant au cœur des abîmes de celui de Théo. Bientôt, la voix mentale de son amant lui parvint moins bien, puis s'effaça tout à fait. Il s'approcha d'une zone froide et austère... Terriblement obscure. Le mage en frissonna. Jamais, auparavant, il n'avait perçu cette part de ténèbres chez son paladin. Elle n'avait rien de naturel, il en était certain. Il tenta d'entrer en contact avec elle et frémit.

La _chose_ qui avait trouvé refuge dans le corps de Théo n'était pas démoniaque. Et pourtant, ce qu'il ressentait auprès d'elle était exactement la même sensation que lui procurait son démon intérieur. C'était quelque chose de puissant. De maléfique. Et de dangereux.

De cruel, insensible et glacial. Comme…

… la Mort.

Dans son propre corps, un autre être s'agita au contact de cette entité. Bob serra les dents. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment !

Mais il était impuissant, et il ne le savait que trop bien.

* * *

.

* * *

Ils étaient immobiles depuis longtemps. Sans vouloir se montrer rabat-joie, Théo commençait à avoir des crampes et n'aurait pas été contre le fait de bouger un peu. Mais il ne voulait pas perturber Bob, aussi s'efforçait-il de se tenir tranquille autant qu'il le pouvait. Il sentait que son ami avait besoin de calme et de concentration. Il était parti loin, bien plus loin que lors de leurs communications mentales habituelles, perdu dans une sorte de transe dont Théo ne savait pas si elle était bénéfique ou non.

Depuis un moment, il avait rouvert les paupières et baissé les yeux pour contempler en silence le profil du demi-diable appuyé contre lui, faiblement éclairé par le halo lumineux de son armure. La lueur dorée qui caressait sa peau ne lui seyait pas autant que les reflets incandescents des flammes dont il avait le contrôle. Bob bougea légèrement sa tête, comme pour chercher une meilleure position, et le paladin se surprit à sourire doucement. Bien sûr, ils ne s'entendaient pas toujours sur tout. Ils se faisaient la tête avec exagération pour donner le change face à Grunlek et à Shin. Mais au fond de lui-même, depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie, Théo réalisait à quel point il tenait à Balthazar. Il ressentait de plus en plus leur complicité comme étant celle d'un véritable couple, et pour être honnête, cela commençait à le peser de devoir aimer Bob en silence. Il était paladin, il était inquisiteur. Il n'aimait pas les trucs qui se tramaient vicieusement dans l'ombre, leur préférant l'honnêteté de la lumière. Qu'elle soit celle d'une Église ou qu'elle provienne des flammes de l'homme qu'il aimait… Au fond il s'en foutait bien. Il y avait une tonne d'autres hérétiques dans le Cratère, après tout. Il avait de quoi s'occuper, plutôt que de s'attarder sur le cas spécifique de Bob…

Le demi-diable se crispa soudain contre son torse, tirant Théo de ses pensées. Il se remit à le dévisager, attentif au moindre de ses gestes. Ses muscles étaient bandés et les traits auparavant calmes de son visage étaient à présent tirés en un rictus… de peur ou de douleur, il ne savait pas très bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, quelque chose ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Le paladin hésita. Mais son ami sembla s'apaiser, alors il ne fit rien pour le moment. Cependant, sa prudence était éveillée et il continua de le surveiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bob commença à se débattre doucement contre lui. Il haletait, et de longues mèches brunes s'étaient collées à son front couvert de sueur. Il marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles, puis, dans une sorte de semi-conscience, se mit à gémir faiblement :

 **« Théo… Théo… ! »**

Avant que l'inquisiteur n'ait pu esquisser un geste, Bob ouvrit deux yeux uniformément rouges, qu'il braqua immédiatement sur lui. Les dents que son sourire laissait entrapercevoir étaient plus pointues qu'à l'accoutumée, et dans son dos, Théo entendit le léger crissement de griffes contre le métal de son armure. Il saisit le demi-diable par les épaules et le secoua vigoureusement en serrant les dents.

 **« Bob, reprends-toi. Bob ? Balthazar, reviens ! Réponds-moi, bordel ! »**

Le pyromage luttait, de toutes ses forces. Mais il ne parvenait pas à reprendre le dessus. Le court laps de temps pendant lequel il avait été en contact avec cette chose, cette _Mort_ , puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'autre dénomination, avait suffi à créer une faille dans ses barrières psychiques. Brèche dans laquelle son démon n'avait pas hésité à s'engouffrer, trop heureux d'avoir une occasion d'asseoir sa domination sur le stupide humain qui le muselait depuis si longtemps. À travers le regard brûlant de Bob, le diable enfin éveillé lut l'appréhension sur le visage du paladin. Il éclata d'un rire grave et mesquin.

Qui mourut aussitôt dans sa gorge quand il reçut un choc et qu'il réalisa qu'une vive douleur lui cuisait le visage. Il pesta intérieurement. Ce que ces humains étaient fragiles !

Lentement, le démon porta une main griffue à sa joue déchirée d'où du sang coulait. L'inquisiteur de la Lumière l'avait gratifié d'une gifle. Assénée du revers de son gantelet, la claque magistrale avait ouvert sans douceur la peau tendre du mage. Celui-ci examina nonchalamment ses doigts devenus sanglants et son rire redoubla. D'une voix caverneuse, il lâcha moqueusement :

 **« Un inquisiteur qui rechigne à tuer un démon, voyez-vous ça… »**

Il serra le poing et ses jointures craquèrent alors qu'un sourire mauvais s'étalait sur son visage. Ses yeux rouges brûlaient. Dans le cerveau de Théo, l'ensemble des voyants, alertes, sirènes et alarmes anti-hérésie étaient activés et beuglaient tout leur soûl. Mais le paladin se contenait. Il savait que quelque part, Bob était toujours là, et qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour le faire revenir.

Chacun devait y mettre du sien… Ils ne pouvaient pas lutter seul chacun de leur côté. Ils étaient reliés par la magie démoniaque, ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Ensemble, ils pouvaient tout affronter. Ils en étaient capables. Une rage intense envahit Théo, contre ce diable que Bob n'avait pas choisi de porter en lui, ce monstre intérieur face auquel son ami se révélait impuissant. La luminosité émise par son armure redoubla sous l'effet de sa colère et le paladin étincela de mille feux, éblouissant le mage.

 **« Bats-toi ! »** s'écria-t-il. **« Reprends le contrôle. Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul ! »**

Le démon parut hésitant, l'espace d'un court instant. Théo s'apaisa subitement, plongea son regard dans les deux perles de feu qui le dévisageaient.

 **« Je t'aime, Balthazar. Ne me laisse pas tomber comme je l'ai fait avec toi. »**

Il se pencha sur le visage du demi-diable et colla impérieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes, ignorant ses crocs. Le démon se troubla lorsqu'il sentit l'une des mains du paladin caresser l'arrière de sa tête. Théo fit abstraction des légères bosses qu'il ressentait sous ses doigts, signe que les cornes du diable s'apprêtaient à apparaître. Son seul désir était que Balthazar reprenne ses esprits pour de bon.

Et pour cela, il était prêt à tout.

N'y tenant plus, il passa son autre main dans le col du pyromage et entreprit d'ouvrir sa robe avec empressement, sans faire cesser leur baiser. Déstabilisé par les actions entreprenantes du paladin, le démon en perdit sa concentration. Bob en profita et redoubla d'ardeur dans son combat pour retrouver le contrôle de lui-même.

Théo était presque nu et lui n'était déjà plus qu'en pantalon et étendu au sol de tout son long lorsqu'il fut enfin de nouveau maître de ses gestes. Les mains du paladin caressaient sa peau avec dextérité et filaient le long de son torse en direction de sa ceinture. Se mordant les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement, il lui saisit les poignets et l'empêcha de poursuivre son mouvement. Le guerrier releva brusquement la tête dans sa direction. Un silence passa, durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent intensément. Les yeux de Balthazar étaient redevenus bruns. Il osa un petit sourire, et finit par murmurer :

 **« Je doute que cette méthode fonctionne à chaque fois, tu sais. Et ça m'étonnerait que tu oses faire ça avec Grunlek et Shin à côt… »**

 **« Ta gueule. »**

Théo se jeta sur lui pour le faire taire et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Bob sourit contre ses lèvres, heureux et soulagé d'être de retour, alors qu'il s'était senti partir si loin. Redressé sur un coude, il attrapa fermement la nuque de l'inquisiteur de son autre main pour l'empêcher d'éloigner son visage du sien. Ils finirent par s'écrouler, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Couchés sur le flanc, front contre front et yeux dans les yeux, ils se dévisagèrent sans un mot, en souriant, leurs regards pétillant de joie et de désir. Au bout d'un moment, Théo se décida à souffler avec gravité :

 **« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce truc ? »**

Bob secoua la tête. Il n'affichait aucune expression sombre ni inquiète, et les brins d'herbe emmêlés dans ses cheveux éclaircis par la terre sèche qui les maculait à présent donnait presque envie de rire au paladin.

 **« Ça peut aller. Il n'en a pas particulièrement après toi. »**

 **« Et en général, il veut quoi ? C'était obligé, le démon ? »**

 **« Je n'ai sûrement pas saisi toutes ses intentions. Mais pour le moment, nous n'avons rien à craindre de lui. Pour le démon, il était curieux et je n'ai pas réussi à le contenir. C'est tout. »** affirma Bob.

Théo avait la sensation qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Mais il hocha la tête sans demander davantage de détails. Il en connaissait l'explication la plus plausible. En entrant en contact avec cette entité, Bob avait sûrement éveillé son intérêt. Peut-être qu'à présent, elle serait attentive et guetterait la moindre de leur action, chaque parole échangée. À cette idée, il eut envie de ricaner. Si ce truc était homophobe, eh ben ils allaient le choquer pour le restant de sa vie… car maintenant qu'il était lancé, Théo ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin !

 **« Bon… Ben c'est parfait, tout ça… »** murmura-t-il en esquissant un sourire en coin.

 **« Merci… de m'avoir ramené. »**

Théo promena distraitement une main sur le torse dénudé du pyromage, lui arrachant de délicieux frissons, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne s'accrochent à sa ceinture. Une lueur d'excitation enflammait ses yeux sombres.

 **« Et si on reprenait ? »**

Balthazar soutint son regard et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, qui n'attendaient que de retrouver celles de son inquisiteur.

 **« Mais avec plaisir… »** souffla-t-il.

* * *

.

* * *

Les quatre Aventuriers étaient enfin parvenus à la Vieille Tour. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Bob, ils logeraient à l'auberge de la ville pour quelques jours, le temps de réunir les équipements et les connaissances qui leur seraient nécessaires, puis ils repartiraient en direction de Mirages et du Conclave des Églises. Élirène, nouvellement nommé Intendant de la ville en remplacement de Bragg, les avait accueillis sans rancune visible, à l'exception peut-être d'un léger coup d'œil peureux en direction de Théo, qui n'en avait eu cure et l'avait royalement ignoré.

Dès le premier soir, Bob avait guetté une occasion. Intentionnellement ou non, Théo n'avait pas tardé à la lui fournir.

Au cours de leur repas à la taverne, il s'éclipsa un moment aux toilettes. Bob en profita. Dès que le paladin eut quitté son champ de vision, une expression sombre et soucieuse prit place sur son visage alors qu'il tirait par la manche ses deux amis. Grunlek et Shin notèrent son air renfermé et se penchèrent vers lui. Rapidement, il leur souffla :

 **« J'ai pu entrer en contact avec l'entité de Théo. On est dans la merde, les gars. »**

 **« Comment t'as fait ça ? »** s'étonna Shin en écarquillant les yeux.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** lui demanda Grunlek en même temps. **« Et que veut-elle ? »**

 **« Je peux pas trop vous expliquer, c'est un être de psyché pure qui n'a pas de définition particulière. C'est comme… la Mort. »** marmonna Bob, omettant délibérément de répondre à la question de Shin. **« Et c'est puissant. On doit trouver un moyen de le virer du corps de Théo. »**

 **« La Mort ? »** répéta le nain en haussant un sourcil perplexe. **« Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise… Tu as une idée de ses intentions ? »**

 **« Pas la moindre. Mais… Sachant que le démon a réagi à sa présence, je ne la sens pas. »** avoua sombrement le mage.

Grunlek se rembrunit à ce détail. Quant à Shin, il ne dit rien, mais Bob intercepta clairement le regard qu'il lança en direction de son avant-bras, celui-là même où il avait pu distinguer son pentacle démoniaque quelques semaines plus tôt. À ce moment, sur le coup de l'émotion, il avait été tellement heureux d'avoir sous les yeux cette preuve de la « résurrection » de Théo qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à la présence du demi-élémentaire à ses côtés. Ce n'était qu'un peu plus tard qu'il avait réalisé toute la portée de ses actes et qu'il s'était copieusement insulté et traité d'abruti pour cette bourde monumentale. Mais le mal était fait, et à présent Shin connaissait une partie du secret. Il fallait faire avec.

Heureusement, il ne savait pas tout.

Pas encore…

 **« N'en parlez pas avec Théo. Peut-être que… cette chose, la Mort, est capable d'entendre ce qu'on se dit. Du coup… Mieux vaut que ni lui, ni elle ne soient au courant de ce qu'on va essayer de faire. »**

Grunlek et Shin hochèrent fermement la tête, le regard inquiet mais décidé. Le paladin ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et la soirée se poursuivit tranquillement, chacun faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bob se demanda si Théo se doutait de quoi que ce soit. Si c'était le cas, il n'en dit rien.

À la fin de leur séjour à la Vieille Tour, leur strat était prête. Tout reposerait sur Bragg et sur la bonne volonté de Viktor, si celui-ci acceptait de les suivre. Chacun juché sur leur monture, les quatre Aventuriers se mirent en route, laissant le village derrière eux. Le regard que Bob échangea avec Grunlek et Shin était déterminé. Tout avait été réfléchi. Si leur plan se déroulait comme convenu, ils parviendraient à se débarrasser de la Mort. Théo n'aurait plus rien à craindre. Bob avait presque envie de sourire à cette idée.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Une ombre de doute planait sur son cœur. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, tout comme ses amis…

… Avec eux, les choses avaient une fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais se passer comme ils l'avaient prévu.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre/nouvel OS vous aura plu !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et je vous offre un cookie et une glace en prime ! (oui, une glace, parce qu'il fait chaud en ce moment)_

 _Suite, justement, à la review de **xxxx-fAiry-tAil-xxxx** (oui ça fait deux fois que je te mentionne dans ce chapitre, t'as gagné ta journée ! C'est la célébritééé ! YEAH ! :D), je m'en vais vous concocter une petite explication sur le pourquoi du comment Théo s'est décidé à (ENFIN !) retirer son bandeau face aux autres, au cours de la saison 3, lorsqu'ils se déguisent pour traverser le pont menant à Mirages (rah là là, entre les rivières et les ponts, je crois que Mahyar les a maudits à vie XD)._

 _Sur ce, rendez-vous très bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire ! :-)_


	4. Marqué comme sien 4

_Salut ! :-)_

 _Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre, qui est plus court que le précédent. Mais honnêtement, si j'avais mis TOUTE la scène, il en serait devenu interminable, du coup j'ai préféré couper en deux pour que ce ne soit pas trop lourd à lire. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'espère ?_

 _Bonne lecture et merci de votre passage ! :-)_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Marqué comme sien 4**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Tu as bien fait, Balthazar._

 _Ha… Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour._

 _La Mort était trop puissante pour moi. Je ne pouvais rien contre elle. Seul ton démon a été en mesure de l'arrêter._

 _Il aura fallu le sacrifice de Viktor pour cela._

 _Ça fait chier. Mais on y serait tous passés, sinon._

 _Je crois que nous sommes maudits. Condamnés à ne jamais demeurer ensemble trop longtemps… Car le destin nous a encore séparés._

 _Mais le destin, on l'emmerde, pas vrai, Bob ?_

 _Peu importe les dangers qu'il me faudra affronter. Peu importe le temps que cela me prendra. Peu importe les obstacles qui se dresseront sur ma route._

 _Ton âme appelle la mienne, à travers le Cratère._

 _Je te retrouverai._

 _Je te le jure… et cette fois, compte sur moi pour tenir ma promesse._

 _Je t'aime, Balthazar._

 _Que tu sois homme ou diable._

* * *

.

* * *

 _Je suis désolé, Théo. Je ne voulais pas en arriver jusque-là… Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix._

 _La Mort était une trop grande menace. Pour le monde. Pour nous. Pour toi._

 _Il y a eu de sacrés dommages collatéraux, ouais. C'est moi qui porte ça sur la conscience, maintenant. Pour tout t'avouer, ça ne me traumatise pas tant. J'ai la sensation d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait._

 _Mais n'y pensons plus._

 _Tu es en vie, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe._

 _J'ai suffisamment donné pour protéger le Cratère. J'ai failli m'y perdre moi-même. Je ne désire qu'une chose, à présent : te retrouver, et en finir avec cette histoire de Codex et d'Intendants une bonne fois pour toutes._

 _Passer le restant de mon existence à tes côtés est une bien simple récompense par rapport à tout ce qu'on aura fait, non ?_

 _Je suis fatigué, Théo._

 _Incapable d'avancer dans ce monde si tu n'es pas à mes côtés._

 _Sans toi, j'ai l'impression d'être incomplet._

 _La magie démoniaque n'a pas menti, ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle nous a frappés du même sceau. Jamais je ne l'ai ressentie aussi cruellement et douloureusement honnête._

 _Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre, pour toujours, quoi qu'il advienne._

 _Tu es mon âme sœur, et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

 _Je t'aime, Théo…_

 _Attends-moi._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Les quatre Aventuriers réussirent enfin à se réunir, après plusieurs mois d'errance et de solitude. Leurs retrouvailles se firent sommairement, en pleine forêt, là où Shin était parvenu à leur donner rendez-vous. Chacun arriva à tour de rôle, et ils furent bientôt de nouveau au complet. Théo était accompagné d'un dénommé Bradok. Quant au demi-élémentaire, il attendait ses amis depuis plusieurs jours en compagnie de Zul, un membre de la Guilde des Explorateurs. D'un naturel taciturne, l'archer ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé.

Les langues se délièrent lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent et chacun raconta aux autres ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant que Bradok et Zul conversaient et faisaient connaissance un peu plus loin. Après de longues heures de discussion, ils se mirent en route, suivant les indications de Zul. Celui-ci avait pour consigne de les guider jusqu'à une tour où les attendait le chef de la Guilde des Explorateurs, qui se disait prêt à les aider contre les Intendants. Suite à ce qu'il s'était produit quelques mois plus tôt, les quatre compagnons demeuraient sceptiques face à ces dires. Mais ils n'avaient pour l'heure aucune strat d'établie.

Rapidement, leur cheminement se coordonna et ils retrouvèrent leurs réflexes et leurs vieilles habitudes de groupe. Un simple regard ou signe de tête était immédiatement compris, sans qu'ils aient forcément besoin de s'adresser la parole. Ils s'arrangèrent ainsi pour que Zul ouvre la marche. Grunlek et Shin le suivaient de près, étudiant les alentours et surveillant du coin de l'œil leur prétendu guide. Respectivement juchés sur Brasier et Lumière, Bob et Théo fermaient la marche du haut de leurs montures, auxquelles ils avaient fait adopter un pas relativement tranquille afin de ne pas dépasser leurs camarades à pied.

Bradok progressait auprès de Théo. S'il s'était accommodé de sa présence au fil du temps, le paladin aurait bien voulu avoir à présent un peu d'intimité avec un certain demi-diable… Il baissa un regard agacé en direction de l'homme et toussota.

 **« Sire Théo ? »** s'enquit Bradok en levant le nez vers lui.

Il désigna Zul d'un signe du menton.

 **« J'ai pas confiance dans ce gars. »** lâcha-t-il à mi-voix. **« Vous voulez bien avancer à côté de mes amis et le garder à l'œil ? »**

 **« Bien sûr. »** répondit l'homme dans un souffle discret.

Il pressa le pas et poursuivit son chemin aux côtés de Grunlek et de Shin, concentré sur la nouvelle mission que venait de lui confier l'inquisiteur de la Lumière. Théo vit ses épaules se crisper et esquissa un petit sourire satisfait. Rien de plus facile que de se débarrasser de Bradok. Momentanément, du moins…

Un léger ricanement se fit entendre sur sa gauche et il tourna la tête. Le pyromage le dévisageait avec un sourire moqueur.

 **« T'as pas pu résister… »**

 **« Bob… Tu… »** murmura-t-il, sans savoir comment formuler sa pensée.

Le demi-diable savait très bien de quoi son amant n'osait pas lui parler. Tenant les rênes de Brasier d'une main, il caressa de l'autre le haut de ses joues. Sa peau s'était déchirée et des écailles rougeâtres apparaissaient à présent à cet endroit. Ses yeux jaunes au fond noir, devenus pareils à ceux d'un chat, ne faisaient que démontrer un peu plus qu'il n'avait rien d'un être humain normal.

 **« Ouais, je sais… Je me suis réveillé avec. Je crois que ça ne partira plus, maintenant que j'ai libéré le démon une fois. »** soupira-t-il en détournant le regard. **« Pour me rappeler ce que je suis vraiment, au fond de moi-même… Pff. Comme si je pouvais oublier ça. Je suis désolé. J'aurais aimé… que tout reste comme avant. »**

Théo serra les poings, énervé d'entendre autant de douleur et de culpabilité dans la voix de son amant alors qu'il n'y était pour rien.

 **« Bob ? Hé, Bob. Regarde-moi. »**

 **« Pour que ça te fasse réaliser un peu mieux à quel point je suis hérétique ? »** marmonna le mage avec amertume. **Ça t'empêchera pas de rester lié à moi. Excuse. J'ai jamais voulu… »**

 **« Arrête de chouiner et regarde-moi, bordel ! »** s'agaça le paladin.

Il se pencha et tendit le bras pour attraper le menton de Balthazar entre ses doigts et le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui. Une fois certain que le mage ne chercherait plus à fuir le contact visuel, il retira sa main à regret. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les deux hommes restèrent longtemps les yeux dans les yeux, faisant confiance à leurs montures pour suivre le chemin. Au bout d'un moment, Théo finit par lâcher dans un souffle :

 **« Je me fous de tes yeux. Je me fous de tes écailles. Ça ne change rien à ce que tu es, Balthazar. Tu es un diable, c'est vrai. Mais aussi un homme. »**

Se mordant les lèvres en priant pour qu'aucun de leur compagnon n'ait la bonne idée de se retourner vers eux à cet instant, il ne résista pas à l'impulsion qui lui dictait de poser sa main sur celle de Bob.

 **« Tu es** _ **mon**_ **diable. »** murmura-t-il encore plus bas.

Si le mage ne dit rien, ses doigts se refermèrent sur ceux du paladin un bref instant, avant que leurs mains n'agrippent à nouveau les rênes de leurs montures respectives. Ils poursuivirent leur route en silence, mais ne cessèrent pas de chevaucher côte à côte. Rapidement, ils se mirent à échanger des coups d'œil réguliers. Comme autrefois.

Bob sentait s'apaiser en lui la flamme ardente qui lui dévorait le cœur depuis plusieurs jours. Avec la distance occasionnée par leur séparation forcée et sa nouvelle apparence qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait acceptée, les doutes s'étaient lentement accumulés dans son esprit et commençaient à le ronger. Théo l'aimerait-il toujours, à présent que sa nature de diable s'était éveillée et qu'elle avait pris une place plus importante en lui, allant jusqu'à s'afficher ostensiblement dans sa chair ?

Il n'aurait jamais dû en douter. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait dès le départ ressenti cette attirance magnétique envers le paladin… et ce n'était pas pour rien non plus que la magie démoniaque les avait reconnus comme âmes sœurs.

 **« Hé, Théo ? »**

L'inquisiteur de la Lumière tourna la tête vers Balthazar, qui le dévisageait intensément, le regard brillant, avec aux lèvres un petit sourire en coin appréciateur.

 **« Ça te va bien, la barbe… »**

Théo passa par réflexe une main sur sa mâchoire. Venant de n'importe qui, le compliment ne lui aurait fait ni chaud, ni froid. Mais de la part de Bob, cet aveu prenait un tout autre sens…

 **« Merci. »**

* * *

.

* * *

Plusieurs jours assez mouvementés s'étaient écoulés. Les Aventuriers étaient à présent réunis dans une grotte au sud du Cratère. Zul le traître s'était enfui et avait été remplacé dans leur groupe par Sanguinus, le chef de l'Église du Sang, dont ils étaient assurés du soutien. Bradok accompagnait toujours Théo. Suite aux remontrances de ce dernier, il s'effaçait totalement et n'intervenait que lorsqu'on avait expressément besoin de lui.

Les quatre compagnons n'avaient qu'une envie : en finir avec le Codex et les Intendants. Ils étaient fatigués et n'aspiraient plus qu'à laisser cette sombre histoire derrière eux. Penchés sur des cartes de la région de Mirages, à la lueur du feu que Bob avait eu la gentillesse d'allumer malgré le fait qu'il ne se sentait pas très en forme, ils élaboraient peu à peu leur stratégie pour infiltrer la ville. Sanguinus leur indiqua un passage relativement peu surveillé, comparé au reste des frontières, et ils décidèrent de se déguiser afin de pouvoir passer inaperçus. Depuis des mois que la Guilde des Intendants lançait des mercenaires à leurs trousses et placardait des avis de recherche un peu partout dans le Cratère, ils étaient en effet trop identifiables. Ils seraient obligés de se délester d'une partie de leur équipement. Cette contrainte ne leur plaisait pas, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Fort heureusement, cela ne serait que temporaire : ils pourraient retrouver toutes leurs affaires chez un commerçant de Mirages nommé Josias.

Ils se laissèrent la fin de journée pour peaufiner leur strat et que chacun élabore son déguisement. Dès le lendemain, ils se mettraient en route et entameraient les quelques jours de voyage qui leur seraient nécessaires pour atteindre Mirages.

Chacun s'affaira dans son coin, parfois interrompu par un échange de paroles avec un autre camarade. Il fut facile à Grunlek de se grimer en forgeron, puis il s'approcha de Shin pour l'empêcher de trop s'empêtrer dans les innombrables bandages dont il se recouvrait. À contrecœur, Théo se résigna à retirer son armure en grommelant dans sa barbe. Il devrait aussi abandonner son épée et son bouclier. Sans protection ni arme, il se sentait désagréablement nu. Il enfila une chemise et un pantalon quelconques, puis s'accroupit auprès du feu et saisit précautionneusement une poignée de cendres afin de salir ses nouveaux habits. Une fois prêt, il se releva et parcourut rapidement la caverne du regard avant de s'approcher de Bob, qui n'avait pas bougé de son hamac. Emmitouflé dans sa robe de mage, il observait d'un regard curieux et amusé les préparatifs de ses amis.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, toi ? »** l'interrogea Théo.

 **« Oh, je vais me coller ma capuche sur la tête et marcher plié en deux en m'appuyant sur mon bâton. Je ne serai qu'une inoffensive petite vieille. »** ajouta-t-il d'une voix aigüe et chevrotante parfaitement crédible.

 **« Je vois. Tu vas mieux ? »**

Bob hocha la tête. Ses yeux jaunes scintillaient.

 **« Ouais. Me dis pas que tu ne le sens pas… »**

Théo porta une main à son torse, tâtant nonchalamment du bout des doigts l'emplacement de son cœur. Depuis que Bob était malade, il avait parfois l'impression que de minuscules piques glacées tentaient de s'y incruster. Mais à présent, il ne ressentait plus qu'une agréable tiédeur.

 **« Si. »** souffla-t-il.

Le demi-diable esquissa un sourire. Gardant à l'esprit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, le paladin détourna son attention de lui et se retourna vers le reste de ses camarades, croisant les bras et s'adossant à la paroi de la grotte.

 **« Ça m'emmerde de ne pas avoir ne serait-ce que mon épée… »** lâcha-t-il avec agacement, tout en observant du coin de l'œil Shin se débattre désespérément avec ses bandelettes.

 **« Y'a pas le choix, Théo. C'est un membre de l'Église de la Lumière qu'ils recherchent, les mecs, pas un vulgaire paysan avec des fringues de clodo. Et depuis quand les péquenauds se trimballent avec une arme comme la tienne ? »**

 **« Quand même. »** marmonna-t-il, contrarié. **« Si y'a le moindre souci, on sera dans la merde. »**

 **« Reste plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe bien. »**

Le guerrier jeta un coup d'œil désabusé au mage étendu dans son hamac.

 **« Tu crois à ce que tu dis, là ? »**

 **« Non. »** avoua-t-il dans un soupir.

Bob observa son ami plus en détail, l'étudiant de haut en bas. D'eux quatre, Théo était celui qui possédait le physique le plus commun, et l'idée de faire de lui un simple paysan n'était pas si bête. S'il adoptait le comportement adéquat une fois sur place, ça passerait sans problème. Pourtant, quelque chose dans son accoutrement faisait tiquer le pyromage. Il mit plusieurs minutes à trouver ce dont il s'agissait, et lorsqu'il le réalisa enfin, il détourna le regard en se mordant les lèvres, pris au piège. Le paladin avait remarqué son petit manège et devina aussitôt qu'un nouveau problème se profilait à l'horizon.

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Théo… Ton bandeau. »**

Il se crispa et fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

 **« Ouais, eh bien quoi ? »**

 **« T'as pigé, arrête. »** murmura Bob en serrant doucement les poings dans ses manches, sans oser affronter en face le regard de son amant. **« Sur tous les avis de recherche placardés partout dans le Cratère, on voit ton visage. Si tu gardes ton bandeau sur le front, ils te reconnaîtront forcément malgré ton déguisement… Tu dois l'enlever. »**

 **« C'est hors de question. »** rétorqua Théo d'une voix tranchante.

 **« Tes cheveux sont assez longs pour le cacher. »** insista le mage.

 **« Bien sûr, comme s'ils pouvaient rester fixés sur mon front sans en bouger. »**

 **« On n'a pas le choix ! Sans ça, tout le plan tombe à l'eau, Théo. »**

 **« Je ne l'enlèverai pas. »**

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous disputez encore, tous les deux ? »** les apostropha Grunlek de sa voix bourrue depuis l'autre bout de la caverne, les faisant sursauter.

 **« Pour rien, pour rien. »** certifièrent-ils en lui lançant de concert un regard réprobateur, indiquant clairement qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de médiateur et comptaient régler leur litige personnellement.

Ils perçurent le grommellement peu convaincu du nain, qui après les avoir examinés du coin de l'œil pendant un moment, finit par reporter son attention sur Sanguinus et poursuivit sa conversation avec lui.

 **« Tu peux y foutre un bandage, un pansement ou quelque chose, et dire qu'il y a eu un accident, genre tu t'es bouffé une bêche dans la tête quand t'étais aux champs. »** réessaya Bob. **« Ça passera. »**

 **« Pas la peine d'insister, c'est non, j'ai dit. »**

Balthazar se redressa dans son hamac, le faisant tanguer dangereusement. Il manqua de s'étaler par terre, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de darder sur Théo un regard… il ne savait pas vraiment. Il hésitait entre se montrer compréhensif et être courroucé par l'obstination du paladin.

 **« Toujours peur d'être rejeté, hein ? Le Cratère entier en a déjà après nous, de toute manière, alors un peu plus, un peu moins… »**

 **« Tu peux parler ! »** répliqua Théo à voix basse, acerbe. **« C'est facile pour toi, t'as toujours vécu avec ça… »**

 **« C'est faux. »** murmura Bob en détournant le regard, blessé. **« Rappelle-toi la personne que j'étais lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés. »**

Une vive brûlure s'étendit dans son cœur, répercussion de la peine que ses paroles venaient de causer à son amant, et le paladin s'efforça de ravaler sa colère. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Bien sûr. Comment pourrait-il oublier cet homme aux abois, désespéré, presque chétif qu'avait été Bob autrefois ? Exclu sans explication de l'école des mages, le demi-diable n'avait plus confiance en personne. Et encore moins en lui-même. L'inquisiteur avait été sur le point de débarrasser le Cratère de cette hérésie… mais quelque chose dans son regard l'avait fait se raviser. Quelque chose de résigné, de douloureux… et de terriblement humain.

Quand Théo avait brandi son épée, Balthazar n'avait eu aucune réaction. À genoux, il avait levé vers lui un regard vide et résigné. Presque calme. La volonté de fer de Théo avait, pour la première fois de son existence, vacillé. Cet être ne fuyait pas la mort. Il l'acceptait, comme si elle pouvait le délivrer. Il avait perçu, durant cette fraction de seconde, tout le malaise, le désespoir et la détresse de ce demi-diable perdu qui ne parvenait pas à trouver où était sa place en ce bas-monde.

Pour peu qu'il en ait une, quelque part… ?

Ce jour-là, Théo avait fait le premier pas qui l'éloignerait pour toujours du chemin de la Lumière.

Il avait abaissé son épée, et tendu la main.

 **« Je suis désolé. »** s'excusa-t-il platement, tout énervement oublié. **« Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »**

Bob l'observa de nouveau, appréciant ses excuses, et finit par articuler à mi-voix, soutenant son regard :

 **« Il y a une autre solution, tu sais. »**

Face au silence interrogatif de sa moitié, il prit quelques secondes pour organiser ses pensées, puis se pencha vers lui en manquant une nouvelle fois de se vautrer par terre et murmura :

 **« Je t'aime. »**

 **« Bob. »** l'interrompit aussitôt le paladin, tout en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui afin de s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu la déclaration du mage.

Mais celui-ci le gratifia d'une tape mécontente sur le bras. Une fois qu'il fut certain d'avoir à nouveau toute son attention, il poursuivit, ignorant royalement les grimaces de Théo qui le suppliait d'être plus discret :

 **« Je t'aime, disais-je, et j'en ai assez de me planquer. Grunlek et Shin sont nos amis. Si on prend le temps de leur expliquer, ils comprendront. Aucun d'eux ne nous rejettera, ni toi, ni moi. Je suis sûr que tu le sais. Ils ne sont pas en danger, la magie démoniaque ne concerne que nous deux. Et elle ne fait que nous relier, il n'y a aucun risque pour eux. Pas de trucs qui explosent, de machins incontrôlables, d'effets secondaires… Rien. Je veux leur dire ce qu'il y a entre nous. On est un groupe d'Aventuriers, ça fait des années qu'on se connaît et qu'on se fait confiance sur tout. Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de secrets comme celui-là. Ils ont le droit de savoir. Et… Et on a le droit de vivre ensemble comme on l'entend, merde, Théo ! Je t'aime. Et moi, je veux vivre avec toi. »** conclut Bob en conservant son regard félin rivé dans celui de son paladin. **« Je veux t'aimer sans avoir à me cacher. »**

Théo resta longtemps silencieux. À tel point que Balthazar craignit qu'il ne refuse. Il en aurait été légèrement déçu, bien sûr, mais pas vexé. Il savait que, tout comme lui à ses débuts, le guerrier peinait toujours à accepter cette magie démoniaque venue l'imprégner contre son gré. Des bribes de sa nature d'inquisiteur et d'anciens souvenirs de sa formation au sein de l'Église de la Lumière ne cessaient de le tourmenter, lui hurlant sans cesse qu'il nageait en pleine hérésie. Un peu comme Bob face à son démon intérieur… sauf que dans son cas, ce n'était que contre lui-même que Théo s'efforçait de lutter. Comment savoir quelle voie emprunter ? Y avait-il seulement quelque chose de « mal » et quelque chose de « bien » ?

Bob aurait compris que son paladin ne s'estime pas encore prêt à franchir ce pas. Pourtant, ce ne furent pas les mots qu'il redoutait tant qui s'échappèrent d'entre les lèvres de son amant.

 **« C'est ce que je voudrais aussi. »**

 **« Tu dis ça sérieusement ? »** manqua de s'étrangler le demi-diable, qui pour être honnête ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il accepte.

Théo hocha la tête, décidé.

 **« D'accord pour Grunlek et Shin. Mais Sanguinus et Bradok n'ont pas besoin d'être mis au courant. »** imposa-t-il néanmoins, encore méfiant des réactions que cette nouvelle pourrait engendrer.

 **« On attend qu'ils s'endorment et on leur dit cette nuit ? »** suggéra Bob.

Le guerrier marqua une dernière hésitation. Puis approuva.

 **« Ça marche. »**

En son for intérieur, il n'était pas rassuré. Face à leurs ennemis, face à des monstres en tous genres, il n'avait pas peur. Mais il craignait les réactions que pourraient avoir ses amis. Il adressa un regard à Bob. Celui-ci devina sans peine les doutes qui rongeaient son amant et sourit doucement. Les rôles s'inversaient… Autrefois, c'était Théo qui l'avait empêché de sombrer et lui avait rendu son envie de vivre et sa confiance en lui. À son tour de lui rendre la pareille, aujourd'hui…

Le pyromage quitta enfin son hamac et se mit debout, venant s'adosser auprès de son paladin. Les deux amis observèrent en silence le reste de leur groupe. Shin en avait fini avec ses bandelettes, qui le faisaient ressembler à une momie, et Grunlek s'affairait à préparer leur repas du soir.

Dans l'ombre, leurs mains se cherchèrent et se retrouvèrent.

* * *

.

* * *

Pas encore tout à fait éveillé, Shin étouffa un bâillement et étudia d'un œil curieux Bob et Théo, qui l'avaient tiré de son sommeil. Grunlek avait subi le même sort. En revanche, Sanguinus et Bradok dormaient toujours à poings fermés au fond de la caverne, et l'archer devina que ce dont le mage et le paladin voulaient leur parler ne les concernait pas le moins du monde. Ces deux derniers paraissaient ne pas savoir comment annoncer ce qu'ils avaient à leur dire. Bob semblait cependant plus détendu que Théo, dont les mâchoires étaient serrées et l'expression incroyablement crispée. Shin remarqua avec étonnement qu'un simple regard de la part du demi-diable suffit pourtant à l'apaiser légèrement.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** demanda Grunlek le premier une fois qu'il eut lui aussi repris pleinement ses esprits.

Le nain avait commencé par se réveiller en sursaut, croyant à une attaque ou à une autre mauvaise nouvelle de ce genre. Ça ne l'aurait pas surpris… Mais Bob lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, et lui avait seulement demandé de s'éloigner des deux autres hommes toujours endormis afin qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement.

 **« Théo va enfin enlever son bandeau, on s'est dit que vous aimeriez assister à ça ! »** s'amusa le pyromage pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sa tentative tomba lamentablement à l'eau. Shin et Grunlek les observèrent avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant pas très bien s'il était sérieux ou non, et s'ils les avaient vraiment réveillés _juste_ pour ça. Quant à Théo, mal à l'aise, il se contenta d'adresser un regard noir au demi-diable, aucunement affecté par son pathétique trait d'humour, et entreprit en silence de dénouer la bande de tissu qui lui ceignait éternellement le front.

En constatant que Bob avait dit vrai, l'attention du nain et du demi-élémentaire se focalisa sur le paladin. Théo retira son bandeau, attendit quelques secondes en serrant les dents… Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : les yeux de ses camarades s'écarquillèrent encore plus, si c'était possible, et Shin fut le premier à réagir. Mais plutôt qu'une exclamation estomaquée, ce fut un simple murmure qui lui échappa alors que la compréhension se lisait dans son regard.

 **« Alors c'est pour cacher ça… »**

La gorge nouée par l'anxiété, Théo confirma d'un hochement de tête et se tourna vers Grunlek, qui fronçait les sourcils.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** s'enquit-il bien évidemment.

La réponse fusa, mais pas forcément de là où on l'attendait.

 **« Un pentacle démoniaque. »** lâcha Shinddha en croisant les bras, observant tour à tour le paladin et le pyromage. **« Et Bob a le même sur l'avant-bras. Je crois que vous nous devez quelques explications, les gars, pas vrai ? »**

Ce fut au tour de Théo de froncer les sourcils avec incompréhension.

 **« Comment ça ? Tu lui as montré ?! »** s'écria-t-il d'un ton accusateur à l'intention de son compagnon.

 **« Par inadvertance. »** l'apaisa-t-il. **« Il y a longtemps, quand j'ai compris que tu étais revenu de l'Éther. Il était là quand j'ai vu la marque se reformer sur mon bras. Mais je ne lui ai rien dit à notre sujet, je te le jure. »**

Théo laissa son regard glisser encore quelques instants sur Balthazar, hésitant. Mais où irait le monde s'il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à son âme sœur ? Avec un soupir, il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Grunlek et sur Shin, qui avaient assisté à leur échange et attendaient leurs explications de pied ferme. Le nain fut le premier à se reprendre. Une fois revenu de sa surprise, il se contenta de leur demander si cette chose pouvait être dangereuse. À la réponse négative de Bob, il acquiesça, rassuré, accordant lui aussi sa confiance au demi-diable, puis demanda simplement :

 **« Allez-y, racontez-nous. »**

Shin approuva. Théo avait fini par se détendre légèrement en constatant que pour le moment, aucun de leur deux amis ne semblait les repousser, ni se montrer menaçant. Mais sûrement réservaient-ils leur jugement. Après tout, ils ne savaient encore rien… Le paladin tourna la tête vers Bob. Celui-ci afficha un bref sourire en coin. Il avait d'ores et déjà deviné que Théo lui laisserait le soin de tout expliquer…

* * *

.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les quatre Aventuriers, Sanguinus et Bradok remballèrent leurs affaires et levèrent le camp. Leur organisation de voyage ne changea pas beaucoup : Eden gambadait autour d'eux, attentive, tandis que Sanguinus, Grunlek et Shin étaient à pied et marchaient devant, rapidement rejoints par un Bradok renfrogné, que Théo chassa de ses côtés sans le moindre état d'âme. Le pauvre homme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour offenser à un tel point le paladin qu'il s'efforçait de servir fidèlement, et qui était pourtant devenu exécrable envers lui depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le reste de ses compagnons.

Fermant la marche, Bob et Théo chevauchaient de nouveau côte à côte, chacun sur leur monture.

Main dans la main.

Grunlek et Shin se retournèrent à demi pour leur jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus leur épaule. Bob sentit les doigts étonnamment nus de Théo se crisper entre les siens, et il resserra doucement la pression pour l'empêcher de se retirer. Le regard encore anxieux du paladin était fixé sur leurs deux amis. Ceux-ci se contentèrent de leur sourire gentiment, attendris par leur couple, puis reportèrent leur attention sur la route qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Les épaules de Théo se détendirent. Un souffle de vent ébouriffa ses cheveux et les dispersa sur son front. Il secoua la tête pour les remettre en place, mal à l'aise.

Son éternel bandeau jaune n'entourait plus son crâne, mais était simplement noué autour de son bras.

 **« Je t'avais dit qu'ils le prendraient bien. »** murmura tranquillement Bob à ses côtés en caressant du pouce le dos de sa main, profitant traîtreusement du fait qu'il ne portait plus les gantelets de son armure.

 **« Laisse-moi le temps de m'y habituer, tu veux ? »** bougonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

 **« Je peux même t'y aider. »** susurra le mage, le regard brillant.

Sans prévenir, il agrippa plus fermement la main de son amant et la tira. Déséquilibré, Théo fut contraint de se pencher dans sa direction. Le visage de Bob s'approcha du sien et il lui vola un baiser.

 **« Tu vois ? Ça va. »** sourit calmement Balthazar, amusé de voir une légère rougeur naître au niveau des joues de son paladin.

 **« Y'a quand même Sanguinus et Bradok dans le coin… »** maugréa l'inquisiteur.

 **« Oh, mais on les emmerde. »**

Théo avala sa salive, indécis, et jeta un bref coup d'œil devant eux. La présence des deux hommes le gênait toujours. Et s'ils se retournaient ? Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'afficher comme ça devant eux.

Mais il avait à peine senti le goût des lèvres de Bob contre les siennes…

 **« Ouais. »** finit-il par admettre dans un souffle, incapable de résister à la tentation. **« T'as raison. »**

Et cette fois, ce fut lui qui prit les devants et se pencha de son plein gré pour que sa bouche aille retrouver tout naturellement celle de son demi-diable, avec laquelle elle s'accordait si bien.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !_

 _Dans le prochain épisode (lol)… Le fameux passage du pont ! Bon, je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que je ne détaillerai sûrement pas TOUS les passages, je me focaliserai surtout sur Bob et Théo… ;-)_

 _À très bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, vous aurez un cookie, une glace et du jus de fruits bien frais en prime ! :D_


	5. Marqué comme sien 5

_Hello ! :-)_

 _Voici la suite de " Marqué comme sien" ! Au programme d'aujourd'hui : la fameuse scène du pont !_

 _Pour le chapitre d'après, je ne suis pas encore bien décidée, mais je pense vous faire faire un saut dans le temps jusqu'à la fin de la saison 3, sur l'Île des Intendants… Pour la fameuse rencontre avec Enoch (et Arcana), eh oui !_

 _Merci de votre passage ici et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

 _Je précise aussi pour ce chapitre que certaines lignes de dialogues ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, j'ai pris la liberté de les tirer directement de la série pour mieux m'intégrer à la trame de base. Si ça pose le moindre problème à quelqu'un qui considèrerait ça comme une offense envers leur travail, je modifierai, bien sûr._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Marqué comme sien 5**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches de Mirages. En chemin, Bob avait parcouru leur groupe du regard et s'était dit que tout se passerait bien. Enfin, il avait tenté de s'en convaincre.

Mais ça, c'était avant que son abruti de paladin ne parvienne à se coincer le pied entre deux planches du pont qu'ils s'apprêtaient à traverser.

Le vacarme provoqué par Théo attira bien évidemment l'attention d'un garde. Celui-ci s'approcha d'eux, et le mage soupira silencieusement sous sa capuche. Il sentit qu'une fois de plus, leur plan ne se déroulerait pas exactement de la manière dont ils l'avaient prévu. Resté en retrait, il observa les réactions de ses camarades. Théo grommelait dans sa barbe et parlementait avec le garde, avec un accent incroyable qu'on aurait juré être authentique. De son côté, Grunlek le faux forgeron tentait de négocier leur traversée du pont, mais tous ses efforts passaient clairement inaperçus à côté du bordel que provoquait Shin en toussant à tout va. Bob soupira une nouvelle fois. Il allait devoir s'en mêler aussi, sinon ils n'y parviendraient jamais. Tout en s'avançant à son tour, il lança à la dérobée un regard noir en direction de Bradok et de Sanguinus, qui n'avaient pas levé le petit doigt pour les aider et semblaient simplement attendre qu'ils aient réglé le problème.

Parvenu à la hauteur du garde, Bob attira son attention. Se penchant vers lui, il adopta sa voix de vieillarde et lui débita une histoire à dormir debout, comme quoi Shin le lépreux était à l'article de la mort, et qu'ils étaient en route pour l'enterrer à coups de pelle dans un recoin de la forêt. C'était certes de l'improvisation totale, mais le demi-diable n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien vu le regard trouble de l'homme, son pas hésitant, et à présent qu'il se recevait son haleine avinée en pleine figure, il était d'autant plus persuadé que son blabla illogique passerait sans problème. Le garde se fit en effet intéressé lorsqu'il lui évoqua un héritage factice, et cessa de faire son difficile dès lors que Bob lui glissa discrètement quelques pièces d'or dans la main. Affichant un sourire satisfait sous sa capuche, le mage lui serra à nouveau l'épaule, mimant une affection exagérée, puis poursuivit sa route sans plus lui prêter la moindre attention.

Bob remarqua que Théo était enfin parvenu à dégager sa jambe et observait attentivement l'autre bout du pont, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose semblait le gêner. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se rapprocher de lui pour le questionner à voix basse, il capta du coin de l'œil le discret signe que lui adressait Grunlek, tapotant son index contre sa tempe. Il lui demandait d'établir une connexion mentale entre eux. Peut-être avait-il noté le même souci que Théo. Le mage acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête et se concentra.

Mais bien entendu, une nouvelle fois, rien ne se déroula comme prévu.

Il rencontra des difficultés pour établir la connexion. Perplexe, il ferma les paupières et plongea profondément en lui-même pour essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Sur le pont, un peu plus loin, Théo se crispa le premier et lui jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, quelques secondes avant qu'il ne le ressente à son tour.

Une brûlure intense naquit dans les entrailles du demi-diable et remonta en flèche dans son torse, avant d'exploser dans sa tête comme un geyser incontrôlable. Théo serra les poings et dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Quant à Bob, il ne se gêna pas.

 **« RAAAH JE SUIS EN FEU ! »**

Il s'agita dans sa robe de mage d'où commençaient à émerger quelques flammèches, rouvrit des yeux d'un rouge flamboyant et tourna rapidement la tête de droite à gauche, balayant les alentours d'un regard paniqué. Puis il prit son élan et sauta.

Dans la rivière en contrebas.

Il y eut un énorme bruit d'éclaboussures qui retentit, et un filet de vapeur émana de l'endroit où avait plongé le demi-diable. La scène était tellement surréaliste que les Aventuriers et le garde demeurèrent silencieux une poignée de secondes, échangeant un même regard interloqué, et d'ores et déjà las de la part des trois hommes déguisés dont le plan d'infiltration venait littéralement de tomber à l'eau.

 **« C'est le lépreux, c'est lui, là-bas ! Tous sur lui ! »** tenta Grunlek sans réfléchir en pointant Shin du doigt.

Ledit Shin n'eut même pas le temps de protester. Une fois de plus, l'action du nain passa inaperçue, car l'homme en face d'eux avait repris ses esprits. Désormais assuré que ce groupe de voyageurs n'était pas net, il hurla en même temps que Grunlek :

 **« À LA GARDE ! À LA GARDE ! »**

Théo eut le réflexe de saisir leur adversaire avant qu'il ne dégaine son épée et ne les attaque. Sans le moindre état d'âme, il attrapa la tête de l'homme entre ses mains et la tourna brusquement. Il y eut un craquement sec et le corps s'affaissa au sol, inanimé, la nuque brisée.

 **« Et d'un… »** marmonna sombrement le paladin entre ses dents serrées.

Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. La douleur incandescente qui irradiait toujours chacun de ses membres l'empêchait d'avoir les idées tout à fait claires, et il ne songea pas à récupérer l'épée du garde qu'il venait de tuer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il souffrait autant… Presque plus que lorsque Bob appliquait son pentacle contre sa peau. Qu'est-ce que le demi-diable avait encore fabriqué avec sa foutue magie démoniaque ?

La seconde d'inattention durant laquelle il tourna son regard par-dessus la balustrade du pont, en direction du pyromage immergé, lui fut fatale.

À sa souffrance intérieure provoquée involontairement par la combustion spontanée de Bob vint s'ajouter une autre douleur, physique, cette fois-ci : celle de la pointe d'une longue hallebarde qui venait de lui être enfoncée dans le ventre. Théo hoqueta, accusant le choc, et tenta faiblement de se débattre alors que son agresseur raffermissait sa prise autour de son arme et l'élevait légèrement du sol. Une flaque de sang commença à se former sous ses pieds. Absorbé par la lame qui lui perforait le corps, Théo ne remarqua pas davantage la seconde hallebarde qui filait vers son épaule.

Restés en retrait, Grunlek avait déployé le bouclier de son bras mécanique et Shin avait généré deux dagues de glace, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire face aux hallebardiers qui attaquaient leur ami. Impuissants, ils virent la seconde arme se diriger vers lui, prête à frapper.

Théo ne parviendrait jamais à l'éviter.

Soudain, une partie du liquide écarlate qui se répandait au sol s'éleva dans les airs et se solidifia pour former une coque rigide devant l'inquisiteur. La pointe de la deuxième hallebarde ricocha contre cette protection inespérée. Grunlek et Shin s'autorisèrent un soupir de soulagement, et d'un même mouvement, jetèrent un coup d'œil par-dessus leur épaule. Les bras tendus dans leur direction et le visage rayonnant face au sang versé dont il se délectait, Sanguinus leur adressa un bref signe de tête.

Sans prendre la peine de se concerter, l'archer jeta ses dagues de glace sur l'un des hallebardiers et Grunlek s'avança vers l'autre. Alors qu'il l'envoyait dans la rivière d'un puissant coup de poing, le nain esquiva au dernier instant un carreau d'arbalète, qui se ficha dans la terre à quelques centimètres de lui. Grunlek leva la tête et avisa la tourelle située un peu plus loin, d'où provenait certainement le tir. Dans le feu de l'action, ils n'y avaient pas fait attention.

 **« Shin ! »** cria-t-il.

Mais le demi-élémentaire d'eau avait lui aussi repéré l'arbalétrier et s'affairait déjà à cristalliser entre ses mains une sorte de solide javelot, long et fin. Grunlek vit l'ombre d'un sourire sordide se profiler sur son visage. Plissant les yeux, il remarqua que la pointe de son arme était munie de minuscules crochets, faits pour se planter dans les chairs… et y rester. Exactement ce qu'il leur fallait pour venir à bout de ce garde qui leur était inaccessible autrement.

Shin prit son élan et envoya son javelot. Avec une trajectoire magnifique, celui-ci fendit les airs et fila droit vers l'arbalétrier, se plantant dans son torse. Aux sons étranglés que l'homme émit par la suite, les deux amis devinèrent sans peine que le tir de l'archer lui avait été fatal. Shin parut presque surpris, l'espace d'une seconde, avant d'afficher un petit sourire satisfait, assez fier de lui.

Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsque Grunlek et lui se retournèrent vers le corps inerte de Théo. Tombé face contre terre quelques instants plus tôt, celui-ci n'avait plus bougé. Le nain se pencha vers lui, le saisit par l'épaule et le retourna, la mine sombre et inquiète.

La blessure provoquée par la hallebarde qui l'avait transpercé de part en part était ample et saignait abondamment. Pour ne rien arranger, un carreau était profondément planté en haut de son torse près de l'une de ses épaules. Sûrement le premier tir de l'arbalétrier, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué. Sous le sang dont il était recouvert, le teint de Théo était anormalement pâle, et sa respiration, dangereusement faible. Grunlek et Shin se regardèrent. Se remémorant la particularité qui le liait au pyromage, l'archer tendit le bras d'un geste vif et écarta les mèches de cheveux du paladin.

Sur son front, la marque noire avait perdu de sa couleur et s'était ternie pour devenir grisâtre.

 **« Il est en train de mourir. »** murmura-t-il gravement. **« Le pentacle de Bob était dans le même état quand il était dans l'Éther… »**

 **« Bob ! »** s'exclama Grunlek. **« Il est toujours dans l'eau ?! »**

Sans attendre de réponse quelconque de la part de Shin, le nain se redressa et se précipita en direction de la berge pour aller chercher le demi-diable. Demeuré seul auprès de Théo, le demi-élémentaire soupira. Posant son regard inquiet sur l'inquisiteur au bord de la mort, il caressa du pouce la marque inscrite sur son front, avant de remettre doucement ses cheveux en place. Voir l'un de ses amis aussi mal en point et savoir qu'il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour l'aider le rendait malade. Quant aux conséquences, si le paladin venait à rendre l'âme…

Non. Il n'osait pas y penser.

 **« Ne recommence pas, Théo… Bob ne tiendra pas, cette fois. »**

* * *

.

* * *

La fraîcheur de l'eau mouvante apaisa les flammes qui rongeaient son corps. Mais pas celles qui embrasaient son esprit. Dans un ballet de bulles, Bob rejeta sa capuche en arrière, libérant ses longs cheveux bruns qui se mirent à flotter autour de lui. Reprendre de l'oxygène. Rapidement. Il battit des jambes, s'éjecta à l'air libre et inspira à pleins poumons. La brûlure était trop intense. Il replongea.

Les yeux fermés, ne distinguant plus la surface des profondeurs, l'obscurité de la lumière, il se focalisa une nouvelle fois sur son être, tentant d'apaiser cet incendie intérieur qu'il avait involontairement provoqué… il ne savait même pas comment, d'ailleurs. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé confronté à ce genre de situation quand il ouvrait une communication mentale avec ses amis !

… Connexion qui n'avait même pas été établie, d'ailleurs. Il lança un appel télépathique pour savoir ce qu'il se passait à la surface. Personne ne lui répondit.

Il était seul.

Seul avec cette autre part de lui-même qui se rebellait soudainement…

Seul avec le démon, qui désirait lui aussi un être qu'ils ne pouvaient se partager.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Tu sais que tu peux le faire, Balthazar. Hein que tu le sais ? Tes pouvoirs démoniaques te confèrent ce droit._

 _Ose prétendre que tu n'en meures pas d'envie, à chaque fois que tu l'aperçois. À chaque fois que vos souffles se mêlent, que vos peaux se caressent… que vos deux corps brûlants et avides s'unissent dans les ténèbres…_

 _Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas ? Au moins une fois. Juste pour voir ce que ça donne…_

 _Enchaîne-le à toi, allez…_

 _Après tout, tu ne feras que revendiquer ce qui te revient de droit…_

* * *

.

* * *

Bob se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses mains agrippées à sa tête, se bouchant les oreilles comme si cela pouvait lui être d'une quelconque utilité. Il essayait désespérément d'occulter la voix intérieure qui lui susurrait de se laisser aller. Il ne se doutait que trop bien des conséquences que son emprise démoniaque aurait sur Théo. Il perdrait à tout jamais l'homme qu'il aimait. Les démons ne connaissaient rien aux sentiments humains. Si Balthazar asservissait le paladin ainsi, il le détruirait.

L'offre était alléchante, pourtant. Emporter son âme sœur avec lui, loin d'ici, du Cratère et de ce monde de fous. Dans le plan démoniaque, il n'y aurait plus qu'eux deux. Bob. Théo. Seuls. Et l'éternité.

La voix du démon, dans sa tête…

Balthazar cria de toutes ses forces pour le faire taire. Il aimait Théo. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour le protéger.

À cet instant, une sensation connue s'empara de lui. Trop bien connue, malheureusement, et qu'il aurait espéré ne plus jamais ressentir. Le demi-diable rouvrit sous l'eau des yeux écarquillés sous l'effet du choc. Dans son cœur, une nouvelle explosion.

Terriblement froide.

Comme quand…

En proie à une panique soudaine et violente, Bob se débattit dans les flots pour regagner la surface une nouvelle fois. Après plusieurs secondes de lutte avec le courant, désorienté, il finit par jaillir de nouveau à l'air libre. Observant autour de lui, il avisa la berge et s'y dirigea aussi vite que sa lourde robe de mage gorgée d'eau le lui permettait. Il s'empêtra dans son habit et jura abondamment entre ses dents. Enfin, il parvint à se hisser à quatre pattes sur la terre ferme. Dégoulinant, il se releva et tituba sur quelques mètres avant de retrouver son équilibre. Grunlek venait à sa rencontre en courant.

 **« Bob ! Est-ce que ça v… »**

 **« Plus tard ! »** le coupa le mage dans un grognement en se précipitant vers la sortie du pont.

Il ne prêta aucune attention au sol boueux et glissant, ni aux corps sans vie affaissés çà et là, ni aux carreaux d'arbalète plantés dans la terre meuble. Il ne répondit pas davantage à Shin, qui lui adressa quelques mots qu'il n'écouta pas. Sans plus se soucier du reste du monde, Bob tomba à genoux auprès de Théo, inconscient, qui baignait dans une mare de sang.

Son propre sang.

Des larmes incontrôlables se mirent à couler le long des joues du demi-diable, se camouflant habilement parmi les gouttes d'eau de la rivière qui dégoulinaient de ses cheveux trempés.

 **« C'est pas vrai, non… Théo, s'il te plaît. »**

Il agita l'inquisiteur, qui n'eut aucune réaction, et plaqua son avant-bras sur son front en désespoir de cause. Leurs marques devinrent rouges, comme d'habitude. Mais avec une lueur bien plus faible.

Et Théo ne bougea pas.

Il n'eut même pas un tressaillement.

Ses deux mains agrippées aux bras de son paladin comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Bob l'observa quelques instants sans avoir l'air de comprendre. Sidéré, il murmura :

 **« Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? »**

Restés debout derrière lui, Shin et Grunlek échangèrent un regard. Celui du nain était dur et fermé, tandis qu'aux yeux de l'élémentaire brillaient des larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à couler. Ils avaient entendu la question de leur ami. La réponse en était fatalement évidente…

Il était trop tard.

Théo était déjà parti trop loin.

 **« Bob… »** finit par lâcher Grunlek, la gorge serrée.

Le mage ne répondit pas. Ils le virent déposer délicatement une main au creux du cou de l'inquisiteur de la Lumière, glissant son index et son majeur au niveau de sa carotide. Après un moment de silence, ils l'entendirent soupirer avec résignation :

 **« Putain… Je voulais pas en arriver là, mais… »**

Il se retourna à demi, sans cesser de s'accrocher au corps de Théo comme si sa vie en dépendait, et leur lança un regard perçant par-dessus son épaule tout en achevant dans un souffle :

 **« … Mais j'ai peut-être une solution. »**

Ses amis lui adressèrent un regard interrogateur. Il fut atterré de constater que peu d'espoir y résidait. Pour eux, Théo était déjà perdu. Cela ne fit que le conforter dans sa décision. Il ferait tout pour le sauver.

 **« Vous me faites confiance ? »** demanda-t-il en regardant Grunlek et Shin droit dans les yeux.

Il connaissait d'avance leur réponse. Mais cela lui réchauffa tout de même le cœur que de les entendre acquiescer d'une même voix :

 **« Ouais. »**

 **« Bien sûr. »**

 **« Parfait. »** murmura Bob en reportant son attention sur son paladin.

Il caressa tendrement la joue de Théo, écarta ses cheveux de son front et ne put retenir une grimace en constatant que son pentacle avait viré au gris sale. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Se concentrant, il puisa dans sa psyché et replongea de nouveau à l'intérieur de lui-même. La vie de l'homme qu'il aimait était en jeu. Il n'hésita plus.

Lorsque le démon revint le titiller, Bob lui imposa sa présence avec force et détermination. Il batailla un instant pour entraver sa volonté, puis ouvrit les vannes de son pouvoir et laissa une part de magie démoniaque déferler en lui et courir dans ses veines, envahissant son être. Il sentit la peau de son visage le tirailler désagréablement : sa chair s'ouvrit un peu plus et quelques écailles supplémentaires se cristallisèrent sur ses joues. Il desserra sa prise autour des épaules de Théo en sentant ses ongles, devenus des griffes, s'enfoncer dans son corps.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux de chat, ceux-ci étaient enflammés et veinés de sang. Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur son visage quand son regard se posa sur l'inquisiteur inconscient, dévoilant ses dents, dont une partie s'était transformée en crocs pointus.

Venus se placer devant lui pour le surveiller, Shin l'observa faire d'un œil circonspect et un tantinet méfiant, alors qu'en son for intérieur, Grunlek était relativement soulagé de constater que la transformation de Bob n'égalait pas celle qu'il avait effectuée précédemment, face à la Mort. Cette fois, il conservait le contrôle de lui-même, ou du moins une partie. Malgré tout, les deux amis demeurèrent prudents. Tout autour du demi-diable, l'air semblait vibrer de puissance démoniaque, et ce sourire collé aux lèvres de leur compagnon n'était pas franchement des plus engageants.

Bob reposa lentement le corps de Théo au sol. Il glissa ses mains griffues le long de ses épaules, puis de son torse. Là où les doigts du demi-diable étaient passés, de minuscules flammes froides s'élevaient peu après et imprégnaient ainsi lentement le corps tout entier du paladin. Concentré sur sa tâche, le pyromage ne releva pas les yeux une seule fois. Face à lui, Shin et Grunlek l'observèrent faire en silence, espérant pour la vie de leur ami.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Ce n'est pas du tout comme la première fois._

 _Quand j'ai sauté dans le puits de mana… Tout était si trouble. Si confus. Dans mon esprit, c'était apparu comme… Je ne sais pas. La chose à faire. Sur le coup, ça m'avait semblé évident. Alors j'y étais allé. Et après, c'était devenu le chaos._

 _Cette fois…_

 _Cette fois, il n'y a rien. Rien d'autre que le silence… Le calme. C'est paisible. J'ai l'impression de m'en aller, loin. Mais ça ne m'effraye pas. Je trouve même ça reposant. Après tout, c'est pas si mal. Ces derniers mois, on a passé notre temps à se battre et à être pourchassés. Toujours à se planquer, à devoir réfléchir pour tout et pour rien, à rester constamment sur nos gardes._

 _J'ai bien le droit de me reposer un peu, merde._

 _Ici, au moins, je serai peinard._

 _Les autres… Bah, ils peuvent bien se débrouiller sans moi quelques temps. Ils l'ont déjà fait, hein._

 _Mais… toi, Balthazar ?_

 _Et merde. Je ne te sens plus. Encore._

 _Où es-tu ?_

 _Là… Est-ce que c'est toi ? Cette chaleur… Est-ce que c'est ta voix que j'entends ? Ta voix qui m'appelle ? Qui me dis… Reviens…_

 _D'accord. Je vais revenir auprès de toi. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas, c'est te faire souffrir encore comme je l'ai déjà fait._

 _Je reviens pour toi._

 _Pardonne-moi d'avoir failli t'abandonner à nouveau._

 _Je suis là…_

 _Je t'aime, Balthazar._

* * *

.

* * *

Théo reprit lentement conscience. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver ses sens, et parvenir à faire de nouveau la part des choses entre les brumes de son esprit et sa perception de la réalité. Une vive brûlure lui mordait toujours les entrailles. Mais c'était une sorte de douleur glaciale et amère. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors, et qui lui rappela sa longue errance dans l'Éther… ce vide, ce manque insoutenable qu'il avait subi à cause de l'absence de Bob.

Puis il sentit des mains agréablement tièdes parcourir son corps, à travers le tissu de ses vêtements. Peu à peu, le froid intense qui l'envahissait diminua, remplacé par une douce chaleur dont il n'avait aucun doute quant à l'origine. Les doigts explorateurs remontèrent le long de ses cuisses puis vinrent caresser son ventre. L'inquisiteur laissa échapper un léger soupir de plaisir.

En réponse, les mains sur son torse se figèrent.

Péniblement, Théo entrouvrit les paupières. Le visage de Bob lui apparut en contreplongée. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et veinés de sang. Les écailles qui striaient ses joues paraissaient plus apparentes, et le paladin remarqua du coin de l'œil que les doigts à présent posés sur ses pectoraux étaient terminés par de longues griffes noires. Il adressa à son âme sœur une expression mi-blasée, mi-boudeuse, et cette fois, ce fut un soupir renfrogné qu'il lâcha.

 **« Pff… C'était obligé, ça ? »**

 **« Excuse. »** marmonna sombrement le demi-diable en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. **« Mais oui. »**

De longues mèches brunes dansèrent devant ses yeux et vinrent encadrer son visage. Théo le contempla, étudiant avec curiosité ses écailles démoniaques qui se résorbaient et ses griffes qui disparaissaient. Un sourire frêle parvint enfin à s'afficher sur son visage lorsque les crocs de son âme sœur se furent rétractés et que ses yeux eurent repris leur coloris jaune et noir. Ses alarmes anti-hérésie beuglaient à fond dans sa tête, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Étalé par terre, ses blessures partiellement refermées et baignant toujours dans son sang, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de celui de Bob.

 **« Merci. »**

 **« J'ai eu tellement peur, Théo. »**

La voix de Balthazar vacillait, conservant encore des traces de son inquiétude. Son regard était douloureux et accusateur. Se redressant avec précaution, le paladin balaya ses reproches d'un geste fatigué de la main.

 **« Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que je garde mon épée… »**

Il y eut quelques instants d'un silence tendu entre eux, le temps qu'ils se remettent tous les deux debout. Puis Bob ne résista plus. Il se jeta sur Théo, qui le réceptionna de justesse entre ses bras en chancelant dangereusement, et pressa ses lèvres tremblantes contre les siennes.

 **« Putain, Théo, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entends !? Marre de crever d'un arrêt cardiaque à chacune de tes conneries, enfoiré ! »**

 **« Je garde mon épée, la prochaine fois ? »** sourit moqueusement le guerrier.

 **« Ton épée, ton armure, ton cheval, des tigres à dents de sapin, des ninjas, un char d'assaut, des météorites, tout ce que tu veux, mais tu restes en vie, bordel ! »**

 **« Ok… »** céda le paladin en répondant au baiser de son âme sœur. **« Je ferai gaffe, promis. »**

 **« Abruti ! »** s'écria encore Bob d'une voix mal assurée.

Théo ne fit aucun commentaire, mais il fut touché des pleurs que le demi-diable versait pour lui. Ils en avaient vécu des choses, pourtant… Mais jamais Bob n'avait réagi ainsi, fondant en larmes sans crier garde. Ce dernier paraissait toujours en état de choc. Le cœur du paladin se serra. Doucement, il referma ses bras autour de lui pour l'apaiser.

 **« Ça va aller, maintenant. Je suis là, regarde. C'est grâce à toi, Balthazar. Je t'aime. »** lui murmura-t-il en fourrant son nez au creux de son cou.

Le pyromage sanglotait silencieusement contre son torse : il le sentait tressaillir dans son étreinte. Par-dessus son épaule, Théo avisa Grunlek et Shin, debout un peu plus loin, qui les observaient du coin de l'œil en souriant, à la fois émus par leurs touchantes retrouvailles et désireux de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Le paladin leur adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant. Les deux autres Aventuriers lui répondirent d'un sourire plus éclatant encore, heureux de le revoir sur pied, puis s'éloignèrent pour s'occuper des cadavres des gardes et inspecter le bâtiment proche.

Bob et Théo demeurèrent enlacés quelques instants encore, le temps que le mage se calme. Puis ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, à regret. Théo utilisa le peu de psyché qu'il lui restait pour soigner convenablement ses blessures et ils allèrent retrouver leurs amis. Tandis qu'ils débattaient ensemble du sort qu'ils réserveraient aux cadavres des gardes, Sanguinus et Bradok les rejoignirent. Un vague air de déception sembla passer l'espace d'un instant sur le visage du chef de l'Église du Sang lorsqu'il constata que les blessures de Théo étaient refermées, mais son expression enthousiaste revint bien vite lorsque son regard se posa avec satisfaction sur la terre gorgée de liquide carmin. Balthazar lui adressa un regard noir en serrant les poings, écœuré de réaliser que ce sadique se délectait à la vision du sang de _son_ paladin.

Quant à Bradok, il s'approcha prudemment de Théo sans trop savoir comment l'aborder, sincèrement inquiet à son sujet malgré le comportement détestable dont l'inquisiteur de la Lumière faisait preuve à son égard depuis quelques temps.

 **« Sire… Ça va ? »**

 **« Ça va très bien, je vous remercie pour votre utilité au cours de ce combat, c'était génial. »** rétorqua Théo du tac au tac avec une ironie mordante. **« J'ai surtout aimé le moment où vous êtes venu me sauver, avec votre épée, là… »**

Le paladin lâcha encore quelques phrases acerbes à l'attention du pauvre Bradok, dont les yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus à chaque mot que l'inquisiteur prononçait, et qui finit par balbutier, déstabilisé :

 **« Mais, sire Théo… Je n'ai rien fait de tout cela… »**

Ledit sire Théo roula des yeux avec agacement, luttant contre l'envie de lui foutre une beigne.

 **« Justement. »** appuya-t-il. **« Allez, mettez-vous à l'arrière avec les gens utiles et on y va. »**

Bradok obtempéra sans protester, un air confus et désolé affiché sur le visage. Tandis qu'ils bataillaient pour récupérer les armures des gardes décédés, Bob s'approcha de Théo.

 **« T'as été violent avec lui. »** pouffa-t-il, amusé.

Son paladin haussa les épaules.

 **« Ben quoi ? Il a rien foutu. »**

 **« Pourquoi il te suit partout, au fait ? »**

Théo jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Bob. Celui-ci avait lâché sa question l'air de rien, mais il connaissait suffisamment son demi-diable pour deviner le motif réel de son interrogation.

 **« Je lui ai filé un coup de main et il a l'impression d'avoir une dette envers moi… Cherche pas. »** ajouta-t-il en interceptant le regard légèrement méfiant que Bob adressait à Bradok. **« C'est pas une menace pour toi. »**

 **« Hein, de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »** s'offusqua le mage.

 **« T'as aucune raison d'être jaloux. »**

 **« Je suis pas jaloux. »** se renfrogna Bob.

 **« Ben bien sûr. »**

Théo abandonna par terre le cadavre à moitié dévêtu du pauvre gars qu'il était en train de martyriser depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et se tourna complètement vers Bob. Les bras croisés, celui-ci affichait une expression boudeuse qui le rendait, aux yeux du paladin…

… Absolument irrésistible.

Le guerrier s'avança d'un pas, attrapa le demi-diable par la nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

 **« Je suis à toi, Balthazar. »**

Celui-ci éleva lentement une main et caressa du bout des doigts, à travers quelques mèches de cheveux noirs, la marque jumelle de celle qui ornait sa propre peau.

 **« Et moi à toi. »** souffla-t-il en retour, plongeant son regard ardent dans celui de son paladin, avant de répondre fougueusement à son baiser.

Pas besoin de magie démoniaque pour enchaîner Théo à lui.

Pas besoin de magie démoniaque pour l'asservir à ses pieds.

Pas besoin de magie démoniaque pour qu'il obéisse au moindre de ses ordres et qu'il puisse satisfaire tous ses désirs.

Balthazar était un diable, lié à son âme sœur, sur laquelle il avait domination.

Mais Balthazar était aussi humain. Amoureux d'un autre homme, avec lequel il voulait simplement vivre heureux et en harmonie.

Cela, les démons ne le comprendraient jamais.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup de votre lecture, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! :-)_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir, puis je vous offre toujours des cookies et des glace, hein ! ;-)_

 _À bientôt pour la suite !_


	6. Marqué comme sien 6

_Salut !_

 _Voici la sixième partie de " Marqué comme sien" ! Et dire que ça devait juste être un OS, à la base… :')_

 _Bref, comme prévu, nous voici aujourd'hui sur l'Île des Intendants, à la fin de la saison 3 ! Quelques éléments seront modifiés, mais ça ne changera pas le fond global du scénario, pas d'inquiétude._

 _(Mon OS " Jalousie Démoniaque" n'est pas compris dans "Marqué comme sien", mais ça collerait tout à fait, je pense XD (oui, petit coup d'auto-pub en passant :p))_

 _Sur ce, merci de votre passage ici et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

 _Je précise aussi pour ce chapitre que certaines lignes de dialogues ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, j'ai pris la liberté de les tirer directement de la série pour mieux m'intégrer à la trame de base. Si ça pose le moindre problème à quelqu'un qui considèrerait ça comme une offense envers leur travail, je modifierai, bien sûr._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Marqué comme sien 6**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sur la plage de l'Île des Intendants, ils avaient été relativement tranquilles. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'enfoncer dans les terres, c'était le chaos le plus total.

Et cela n'était pas près de s'arranger.

Les Aventuriers ouvraient déjà des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes à la vue des massifs troncs d'arbres qui dévalaient la pente à toute vitesse dans leur direction. Ils les écarquillèrent davantage, si c'était possible, lorsque Shin se mit soudainement à hurler :

 **« Y'A DES ROCHERS QU'ARRIVENT EN PLUS ! Y'A UN ÉBOULEMENT ! »**

Parfois, dans la vie, il fallait avoir le sens des priorités. Sans réfléchir, Théo sauta à pieds joints dans le creux du terrain qui descendait devant lui et se baissa. Le tronc d'arbre dégringola le long de la pente et vola au-dessus du trou où s'était jeté le paladin. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire satisfait… qui se figea presque immédiatement lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers l' _énorme_ rocher dont l'ombre commençait à le recouvrir. Il s'aperçut que, par le plus grand des hasards, la dimension du creux où il se tenait correspondait _exactement_ à celle du projectile géant. Il déglutit.

Dans le même temps, Grunlek bondit et brandit le poing. La puissance de son bras mécanique domina celle du tronc d'arbre, et dans un craquement sonore, celui-ci se brisa. Alors que les deux morceaux retombaient au sol et continuaient leur course dans son dos, le nain poussa un cri de victoire…

… Et atterrit aux côtés de Théo, dans le trou. Grunlek ravala sa joie, leva la tête un bref instant, puis échangea un regard avec l'inquisiteur.

 **« Non, mais… Ça va aller. »** lui assura celui-ci d'une voix qui sonnait faux.

De son côté, Shin esquiva son tronc d'arbre en sautant par-dessus. Déstabilisé, il se réceptionna mal et manqua de tomber. Il trébucha, chercha son équilibre en sautillant, et se stabilisa enfin…

Dans le creux du terrain. Une fois ses repères retrouvés, il se retourna vers Grunlek et Théo. D'un même mouvement, les trois hommes levèrent le nez en direction de l'énorme rocher qui fendait les airs dans leur direction. La voix nerveuse de Théo s'éleva de nouveau dans un murmure auquel il ne croyait pas le moins du monde :

 **« … Mais oui, ça va bien se passer. »**

Grunlek et Shin lui lancèrent de concert un coup d'œil dubitatif. Mais le paladin ne les remarqua pas, son regard sombre fixé sur les tonnes de roche qui se rapprochaient d'eux à toute vitesse. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient bien s'en tirer, cette fois.

Ils allaient crever, c'était certain.

* * *

.

* * *

Face aux troncs qui descendaient la pente avec violence, Bob n'avait pas hésité bien longtemps. Connaissant ses capacités physiques, il se savait incapable de les esquiver en sautant par-dessus, comme Shin ou Sanguinus, et il ne jugeait pas utile d'user de sa forme élémentaire simplement pour éviter de pauvres végétaux. Observant précipitamment autour de lui, le pyromage avisa d'autres arbres un peu plus loin. Il se dépêcha de les rejoindre en courant et se plaqua dos contre l'un d'eux. Lorsque le tronc roulant vint se fracasser contre son abri de fortune, il fut projeté en avant par la force de l'impact et tomba à terre. Sonné, il eut néanmoins le réflexe de rouler dans la poussière pour esquiver le tronc d'arbre qui poursuivait sa route. À quatre pattes, il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se releva. Son regard se posa sur ses amis et il se figea.

L'énorme rocher dont Shin leur avait indiqué la présence en hurlant fondait sur eux, menaçant de les pulvériser. Le sang de Bob ne fit qu'un tour. Trop loin pour réagir. Il n'aurait jamais le temps… et de toute manière, que pouvait-il faire ? Seul un cri étranglé par l'angoisse jaillit de sa gorge. Bien sûr, Shinddha et Grunlek comptaient aussi, à ses yeux. Mais lui…

Lui !

 **« THÉO ! »**

Il aperçut son paladin se retourner à demi pour lui adresser un regard par-dessus son épaule. L'incertitude qu'il y lut lui brisa le cœur. Théo se voyait déjà mort.

Soudain, Bob sentit une légère vibration sous ses pieds, qui ne ressemblait pas à celles que provoquait le Titan. Il fronça les sourcils, et comme au ralenti, vit Shin saisir Grunlek et Théo, chacun par un bras, et bondir dans les airs en les entraînant avec lui. D'étranges éclats semblaient scintiller autour de ses jambes, et il comprit confusément que le demi-élémentaire avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour leur donner une impulsion, sans doute accentué par le coup de Grunlek, si c'était bel et bien lui qui venait de frapper puissamment le sol ainsi…

Le vent sifflait aux oreilles du pyromage, bruissant dans les feuillages. Par-dessus le tumulte du gigantesque caillou dévalant la pente, il entendit néanmoins la voix de Théo s'élever. Son paladin gueulait comme un dégénéré :

 **« C'EST COMPLÈTEMENT STUPIIIDE ! »**

Heureusement, il eut tout de même le réflexe de brandir son bouclier pour les protéger tous les trois de l'impact inévitable avec le rocher. Celui-ci chuta avec un bruit sourd qui fit trembler la terre, et cessa sa course folle dans le creux où les Aventuriers se terraient à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils furent rudement secoués et atterrirent au sol à plusieurs mètres de là, plus brutalement que prévu. Mais grâce à la réaction spontanée de l'archer et du nain, ils s'en étaient tous les trois tirés indemnes.

Vivants.

 **« Oh, putain. »** laissa échapper Bob, sous le choc, en plaquant une main tremblante contre sa bouche, les yeux exorbités par la trouille qu'il venait d'avoir.

Puis il se précipita en courant vers ses amis. Sanguinus le suivit plus calmement, les sourcils légèrement froncés, à la fois méfiant envers ce qui pourrait encore leur tomber dessus par la suite et impressionné par le sauvetage de justesse des trois Aventuriers.

 **« Ça va ? Vous allez bien ? »** répétait le mage en boucle tandis que ses compagnons se relevaient en époussetant leurs habits et en grimaçant.

 **« Ouais, ouais… »** lâcha Shin en rajustant son cache-nez. **« Bon, on va le dégommer, ce Titan ? Parce que je sais pas pour vous, mais moi il commence sérieusement à me faire chier, là… »**

 **« Bien dit. »** approuva Grunlek, l'œil maussade.

 **« On met la main sur les Intendants, on récupère le Codex, on finit le Titan, et on se casse d'ici. »** résuma sobrement Théo. **« Allez, en avant. »**

Les autres hochèrent la tête et ils reprirent prudemment leur progression. Mais le Titan semblait s'être momentanément désintéressé d'eux, et ils purent marcher tranquillement. Profitant du fait que Shin était alerte et que Grunlek soit passé devant, Théo baissa un instant le nez en direction de son bouclier et maugréa dans sa barbe avec agacement en constatant les nombreuses éraflures qui le striaient désormais. Il ne fut pas surpris de sentir bientôt une main se glisser dans la sienne. Devenu plus à l'aise, il ne chercha pas à fuir le contact.

 **« Qu'est-ce que t'as à ronchonner, encore ? »** le taquina son amant.

 **« Rien, rien. »**

Le paladin se désintéressa finalement de son bouclier pour tourner la tête vers Bob, qui pressa davantage ses doigts entre les siens. Son regard félin scintillait de soulagement.

 **« J'ai eu peur de te perdre. »**

 **« … Encore. »** ne put s'empêcher de compléter Théo dans un marmonnement blasé.

Il ne jouait la carte de l'indifférence que pour dissimuler sa propre anxiété. Drapé dans sa fierté orgueilleuse d'inquisiteur de la Lumière, il ne l'aurait jamais admis ouvertement, mais en son for intérieur, lui aussi était terrifié à l'idée qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ses amis… et tout particulièrement à son âme sœur. À l'époque, l'Éther avait atténué ses perceptions, donc contrairement à Bob, lui n'avait jamais véritablement vécu cette absence.

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance : chacun savait que s'il devait arriver malheur à l'autre, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

* * *

.

* * *

Resté un moment avec Sanguinus pour discuter du sort des Intendants rescapés, Bob finit par laisser ceux-ci sous la surveillance du chef de l'Église du Sang et partit rejoindre Théo. Seul le dos de son paladin lui apparaissait, un peu plus loin à la gauche d'une antique colonne. Il paraissait en pleine conversation avec une ou des personnes que Bob ne distinguait pas. D'un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, le mage vérifia une dernière fois que Sanguinus réunissait bien tous les Intendants mystérieusement terrorisés. Puis il parcourut à grandes enjambées la distance qui le séparait de l'inquisiteur.

Et manqua s'étrangler de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec son cher père. Qui lui adressa un sourire en coin complice.

 **« Bonjour, Balthazar. »**

Pris de court, Bob ne put que bégayer une suite de mots incohérents. Constatant que son rejeton semblait sous le choc de sa présence, Enoch s'avança vers lui, posa calmement ses mains sur ses épaules et les lui massa tranquillement.

 **« Du calme, respire, fils. Respire… »**

Bob balbutia encore quelques sons, puis se tut. Il finit par calquer sa respiration sur celle de son père et sembla s'apaiser légèrement. À côté d'eux, Théo leur adressait un regard noir en biais, ses mains crispées sur la garde de son épée dégainée, à la fois méfiant mais aussi intimement jaloux de leur proximité malgré leur lien de parenté. Enoch finit par se reculer. Son fils se frotta nonchalamment l'épaule, où sa main avait laissé des traces sanglantes, alors qu'il poursuivait :

 **« On veut seulement apporter un peu plus d'équilibre dans ce monde, écoute… On est les méchants, à la base… ! »**

 **« Ne… De… Non ! »** s'écria Bob.

S'ensuivit une longue conversation avec son père, au sujet de ses intentions et de celles d'Icare. L'élémentaire de lumière s'était curieusement alliée à lui, envers et contre tout, malgré leurs différences et le combat qu'ils s'étaient livré par le passé.

 **« On va juste dire que c'est hors de question et qu'on vous laissera pas faire. »** appuya Théo, soutenant son ami.

Alors que l'échange entre le père et le fils se poursuivait, il remarqua le regard d'Icare posé sur lui. Celle-ci finit par mettre son grain de sel dans la discussion, et comme il s'en doutait depuis un petit moment déjà, elle tenta de le prendre à parti. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite ses projets de réformation des Églises. Le concept de toutes les faire disparaître était alléchant, c'était vrai. Pour sûr, Shin approuverait. Grunlek aussi, peut-être. Et le Cratère tout entier ne s'en porterait sans doute pas plus mal… Mais il leur était impossible de savoir quelles étaient les véritables motivations qu'Icare dissimulait derrière ce grand projet. Lorsqu'elle évoqua le fait de ne conserver que l'Église de la Lumière et laissa sous-entendre que lui-même pourrait se rallier à eux pour la diriger, il secoua la tête en ricanant. Icare n'en savait rien, mais lui n'avait pas oublié la marque de l'hérésie qu'il portait au front, sous le bandeau jaune qu'il s'était hâté de remettre en place une fois ce maudit pont franchi. Pas la peine de montrer à tout le monde qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un démon.

Même si ledit démon n'avait rien de maléfique.

 **« Désolé, j'suis pas intéressé. Puis je crois pas être le mieux placé pour ça… »**

L'élémentaire de lumière fronça les sourcils, interpellée par la dernière phrase lâchée par Théo. Elle sentait qu'il s'y trouvait un sens caché qu'elle ne saisissait pas. De son côté, l'inquisiteur reporta son attention sur Enoch, qui avait de nouveau saisi Bob par l'épaule. Retenant un grognement de frustration, il tendit l'oreille et parvint à saisir leur conversation au vol.

 **« … et maman m'a suffisamment bien éduqué pour voir au-delà de… »**

 **« Oh, oh, Bob ! »** le coupa Enoch d'un air tout excité avec un large sourire. **« En parlant de maman, il faut ab-so-lu-ment que je te présente quelqu'un : c'est ta nouvelle belle-mère, elle est extraordinaire. »**

Le mage roula des yeux, excédé.

 **« Tu crois que c'est VRAIMENT LE MOMENT DE… Bon, c'est pas grave, c'est pas grave, c'est pas grave… »** soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index avec lassitude, constatant que son père ne l'écoutait pas. **« Pour en revenir sur le sujet… »**

Il s'interrompit, croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil agacé en voyant son père s'éloigner. Celui-ci le rassura d'un signe par-dessus son épaule.

 **« Je t'écoute, je t'écoute ! »**

Bob marmonna dans sa barbe, mais poursuivit néanmoins :

 **« Pour en revenir sur le sujet, disais-je… »**

Tout en surveillant Icare du coin de l'œil, Théo écouta les déblatérations de son amant. En fin connaisseur de la manière de procéder de son père, il avait compris les véritables objectifs de son plan. Il ne comptait pas offrir la magie à tout le Cratère uniquement par charité et par simple désir d'égalité, évidemment : c'était surtout le meilleur moyen de se créer une sorte de garde-manger illimité, étant donné que les êtres tels que lui se nourrissaient de psyché. Dans le dos de Bob, Théo hocha la tête en silence, le regard sombre. Il devait admettre que le plan d'Enoch avait été bien ficelé. Eux n'avaient rien vu venir, accusant à tort les Intendants, depuis tout ce temps. Enfin…

… Mouais. Ces foutus Intendants et leurs alliés mercenaires les avaient quand même bien fait chier, hein.

Lorsque son fils dévoila son plan, le seigneur des Enfers esquissa simplement un sourire, sans admettre ni démentir, puis se retourna vers les buissons proches, d'où émergeait un morceau de cadavre visiblement récent.

 **« Poussin… Poussin ? Tu viens ? »**

Bob et Théo échangèrent un regard abasourdi, songeant exactement à la même chose.

 _… « Poussin » ?_

Ils avaient beau s'aimer de tout leur cœur et être liés l'un à l'autre par la magie démoniaque, au-delà même de la mort, jamais il ne leur serait venu à l'idée de s'appeler ainsi par de petits surnoms ridicules. Bob commençait sérieusement à se demander si son paternel ne s'était pas reçu un coup sur la tête.

Le corps sans vie tressaillit, puis demeura tout à fait inerte alors qu'une silhouette fine se relevait d'entre les buissons et s'avançait vers Enoch, qui lui prit la main et la fit approcher. Malgré les cornes qui ornaient désormais sa tête, sa peau plus sombre et ses yeux profondément écarlates, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Bob pour reconnaître la femme revenue d'entre les morts qui se dressait devant lui. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais aperçue sous une forme aussi féminine et séduisante. Le mage déglutit. À la fois parce qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à la revoir, mais aussi à cause des, euh… légers habits qu'elle portait.

Vraiment très légers, les habits.

 **« Arcana ?! »**

 **« Il a bien fallu que j'en fasse quelque chose après ce que tu en as fait, Bob… »** rétorqua Enoch, presque sur un ton d'excuse, tout en caressant le bras nu de la succube.

Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire carnassier. Le regard du demi-diable se durcit. Il ne se sentait pas coupable. Ce qu'il avait commis, il l'avait fait pour sauver le Cratère de la Mort… et pour protéger Théo. Il ne regrettait aucun de ses actes.

 **« C'était une victime collatérale et j'en ai aucun remords. »** lâcha-t-il froidement.

Alors qu'Enoch et Arcana s'éloignaient du buisson dans lequel se dissimulait celle-ci, Bob sentit son avant-bras le picoter légèrement, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait son pentacle, et eut un sursaut de surprise. Son père savait-il ? Impossible… Discrètement, il coula un regard en direction de son paladin et comprit. Théo semblait ailleurs, son regard luttant pour ne pas se braquer sur le décolleté de la démone. Bob lui donna un coup de coude. La magie démoniaque n'appréciait visiblement pas trop les infidélités.

 **« Eh. »** marmonna-t-il. **« Aïe. »**

 **« Oh, euh… Excuse. »**

L'inquisiteur continua tout de même à dévisager Arcana pendant quelques secondes encore, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci remarque son attention et ne lui adresse un charmant sourire aguicheur, empli de dents pointues. Théo finit par détourner les yeux, retenant son geste de se frotter le front à travers son bandeau. Sa marque aussi le démangeait désagréablement. La sensation s'estompa dès lors qu'il se désintéressa d'Arcana. Mentalement, il hésitait entre grimacer de frustration et admirer le contrôle total que Bob et sa magie démoniaque exerçaient sur lui. Une chose était sûre, il était bien loin d'être l'élu de la Lumière noble et pur que s'imaginait Icare…

 _Ah ouais, ça va jusqu'à ce point-là. Je lui appartiens vraiment._

Ce n'était qu'une pensée comme une autre, un simple constat de sa part. Sans amertume, ni rancœur, ni haine. Pas le moindre désir de rébellion, aussi infime soit-il. Théo connaissait son sort, et avait fini par l'accepter de bon cœur depuis longtemps déjà. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où Bob l'avait forcé à soigner sa blessure à la tête… Il sourit discrètement, un sourire d'excuse destiné à son âme sœur. Mais tout dans le regard tendre que lui adressa en réponse le pyromage durant une fraction de seconde lui indiqua qu'il était d'ores et déjà pardonné. Une confiance totale régnait entre eux. Celle de deux amis, deux Aventuriers, deux frères d'armes… deux amants. Même le charme insidieux d'une succube démoniaque n'était pas de taille face à l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Pendant qu'ils échangeaient un regard, Enoch et Icare firent de même, et les sourcils du diable se froncèrent avec méfiance tandis qu'il réalisait soudain :

 **« Mais… Où est le nain ? Et le demi-élémentaire ? »**

Il leva soudain le menton, fixant un point par-dessus l'épaule d'Icare. Comme pour répondre à sa question, Shin venait de s'élever au-dessus du pilier proche, son arc bandé, une flèche de glace encochée et pointée dans la direction de l'élémentaire de lumière, en hurlant :

 **« Telle Icare, tu as perdu tes ailes et tu vas t'échouer tel un mortel sur Terre ! TSAAAH ! »**

La corde de son arc vibra sourdement et son projectile fendit les airs dans un sifflement.

* * *

.

* * *

Le poing métallique de Grunlek fragilisa davantage le pilier. La seconde flèche de Shin atteignit Icare une nouvelle fois. La terre trembla, et dans une explosion, la colonne de pierre s'effondra sur elle-même, projetant tout autour de dangereux gravats qu'ils s'efforcèrent d'esquiver. L'illusion maintenue par le pouvoir de lumière faiblissant de l'élémentaire se dissipa, et le Codex apparut enfin aux yeux de tous, sorte d'énorme livre tombé au sol dont la couverture ouvragée était à présent recouverte de poussière. Dans le même temps, les mains du Titan agrippèrent la terre, provoquant de nouveaux tremblements qui les déstabilisèrent tous l'espace d'un court instant.

Enoch bondit en direction d'Icare pour la protéger d'une autre attaque éventuelle d'un des quatre Aventuriers, tout en foudroyant Bob du regard, irrité de l'intervention de son groupe pour contrecarrer ses plans. Acerbe, il lui lança :

 **« Je n'ai peut-être pas le cœur à t'affronter, fils, parce que je ne suis pas un mauvais père. Mais… »**

Il se retourna à demi et son regard se posa vers Arcana. Il esquissa un sourire en coin. Entièrement dévouée à sa cause, cette dernière n'attendait que son ordre pour agir. Le regard de feu de la lancière se mit à luire d'un éclat diabolique lorsqu'Enoch lui désigna Bob d'un signe bref du menton.

 **« Tue-le. »**

Arcana ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle était prête, depuis longtemps déjà. Sitôt la sentence échappée d'entre les lèvres du seigneur des Enfers, elle braqua ses yeux ensanglantés sur le pyromage et s'élança souplement dans sa direction, brandissant son arme.

Un bouclier s'éleva soudain en travers de son chemin et fit dévier la trajectoire de sa lance alors que Théo lui barrait le passage, prêt à défendre Bob de son corps. Arcana jaugea un instant le simple humain qui osait la défier et ricana.

 **« Voyons, inquisiteur… Qu'est-ce que vous comptez me faire ? »** sussura-t-elle en armant son bras pour lui asséner rapidement un nouveau coup.

Face à elle, Théo savait qu'il était temps de jouer son va-tout. Pour une fois que cette connerie qu'il tenait tant à cacher allait pouvoir lui servir… Préparant d'avance son bouclier en vue de l'attaque suivante de la lancière, il lui adressa un sourire conspirateur qui faisait froid dans le dos, auquel, bien sûr, elle ne réagit pas. Après tout, c'était une succube.

 **« Vous êtes bien une démone, maintenant, non ? »**

Sans attendre sa réponse, il porta une main à son front et en arracha son bandeau, qu'il laissa s'envoler au loin. Un souffle de vent balaya son visage et vint écarter ses cheveux noirs.

 **« Du coup, la question serait plutôt : qu'est-ce que vous comptez me faire, vous ? »**

Tout d'abord, pendant une fraction de seconde, Arcana le dévisagea sans comprendre. Puis son regard se figea sur son front et ses yeux écarlates s'écarquillèrent de stupeur en réalisant qu'elle se confrontait à un ennemi intouchable.

Dans le dos de Théo, Bob était prêt à lui venir en aide. Voyant passer en voletant la bande de tissu jaune qui ceignait habituellement la tête du paladin, il comprit soudain la strat que celui-ci cherchait à appliquer et sourit. Excellente idée ! Se campant avec fermeté sur ses deux pieds tandis que la terre tremblait de plus en plus dangereusement sous eux, le demi-diable appuya le geste de son amant en élevant un bras vers le ciel. Shin et Grunlek s'étaient focalisés sur le Codex, mais l'attention d'Arcana, d'Enoch et d'Icare se retourna vers lui.

De son autre main, il agrippa la manche de sa robe de mage et l'abaissa, dévoilant ainsi aux yeux de tous le même symbole démoniaque que celui qui ornait la peau de l'inquisiteur de la Lumière. Au fond de son regard félin, un brasier s'embrasa lorsqu'il clama haut et fort :

 **« Interdiction de le toucher. Cet homme est à moi. »**

Arcana grimaça, retint le coup de lance qu'elle s'apprêtait à asséner à Théo, et jeta un regard dérouté en direction d'Enoch sans plus savoir comment agir. Comme tous ceux qui étaient à présent ses semblables, elle était liée par la magie démoniaque ancestrale, qui lui interdisait de s'en prendre à l'âme sœur d'un autre démon. Mais le paladin lui barrait la route et l'empêchait d'accéder à sa cible première. La lancière se retrouvait incapable d'exécuter l'ordre de son maître.

Agenouillée à terre, ses mains crispées sur ses blessures, Icare redressa brusquement la tête en direction de Théo, le souffle court et une expression mêlant choc et dégoût affichée sur son visage.

 **« Fils de la Lumière… »** articula-t-elle avec difficulté, son regard éclatant rivé sur l'inquisiteur. **« Tu as trahi ta foi… »**

Théo ne répondit rien. À peine eut-il un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Icare laissa passer un silence, serrant les dents pour retenir un gémissement de douleur, et parvint à trouver la force de murmurer encore, faiblement :

 **« … Hérésie… »**

Le guerrier garda son regard froid et parfaitement neutre rivé dans celui de l'élémentaire. Cet être de lumière, l'un de ceux qu'il aurait prétendument dû honorer et servir fidèlement, gisait là, presque à ses pieds, vulnérable et impuissant. Quelque part, Icare lui faisait pitié. À trop s'enivrer de ses pouvoirs, elle en avait oublié les sentiments humains, purs, sincères et fidèles. Jamais elle ne pourrait connaître ce qu'il ressentait. Jamais elle ne pourrait comprendre qu'en suivant Bob et en se détournant du chemin de la lumière, il accomplissait là un acte qu'il ne regretterait pas.

Balthazar était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé.

 **« Rien à carrer. »** lâcha-t-il, presque sur un ton de défi.

Alors qu'Icare continuait à le dévisager comme s'il était subitement devenu une abomination, un léger gloussement amusé s'éleva. Alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, Enoch renversa la tête en arrière et se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

 **« L'inquisiteur de la Lumière ? Ton âme sœur ? Oh, mon très cher fils. »** soupira le diable en essuyant une larme, ému. **« Tu me surprendras toujours. »**

Pendant quelques secondes, tous se dévisagèrent en chien de faïence. Puis Enoch sembla se rappeler la situation. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Son regard se fit haineux et se posa sur Théo, qu'Arcana était désormais incapable d'écarter de son chemin. D'une voix sourde et menaçante, il lâcha :

 **« Très bien… Puisque c'est ainsi, je m'en chargerai moi-même. »**

Les yeux de Bob s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Dans tout ça, il avait oublié un léger détail : son père n'était autre que le diable, le seigneur des Enfers en personne. Les règles s'appliquaient à tous les démons, sans exception. Mais s'il y en avait bien un seul capable de passer outre…

… C'était lui.

 **« HORS DE QUESTION ! »** rugit aussitôt le mage.

Il puisa dans sa psyché pour appeler à lui sa forme élémentaire. Alors qu'il sentait la transformation opérer au plus profond de son être, il se mit à courir, bouscula vivement son amant et s'interposa, se jetant sur Enoch le premier pour le plaquer au sol. Repoussé sur le côté, Théo percuta Arcana, qui s'écarta vivement de lui, fuyant son contact comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

Dans le même temps, un vent violent naquit, dispersant autour d'eux de lourds nuages de sable et de poussière. La terre se déchira et s'éleva dans les airs. Une large faille s'ouvrit et deux morceaux de terrain différents s'envolèrent vers les hauteurs. Sur le plus vaste, Bob était toujours aux prises avec son père et Icare gisait au sol tandis que Grunlek et Shin avisaient prudemment le Codex, sur le point de libérer son pouvoir. Sur le second, Arcana et Théo se faisaient face en silence, armes au poing.

Au milieu de tout ce tumulte, le Titan s'éveillait.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup de votre lecture, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu ! :-)_

 _Comme précédemment, je l'ai coupé en plusieurs parties pour que ce soit moins long et moins lourd à lire. Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera en deux ou trois parties, je verrai ça au fil de l'écriture ;-)_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis sur la fic et sur ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Bisous, glaces & cookies, et à bientôt pour la suite ! :-)_


	7. Marqué comme sien 7

_Bonjour !_ _Voici la septième partie de "Marqué comme sien" !_

 _Ce sera le dernier chapitre pour le moment, parce que je n'ai pas encore regardé la saison 4. ^.^ Peut-être que d'autres textes viendront s'y ajouter quand je l'aurai vue, si jamais j'y trouve quelques idées à exploiter..._

 _Merci en tout cas pour votre lecture, votre soutien, vos reviews et vos suggestions, c'était très agréable et sympathique !_

 _En espérant que ce dernier chapitre vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

 _Je précise aussi pour ce chapitre que certaines lignes de dialogues ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, j'ai pris la liberté de les tirer directement de la série pour mieux m'intégrer à la trame de base. Si ça pose le moindre problème à quelqu'un qui considèrerait ça comme une offense envers leur travail, je modifierai, bien sûr._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Marqué comme sien 7**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

L'air ambiant était instable, balayé de puissantes rafales de vent et empli d'énergie magique. Les événements avaient été assez flous lorsque la terre avait gagné les cieux, soutenue par les mains du Titan. Shinddha avait basculé sous sa forme élémentaire et tiré une nouvelle flèche cristallisée saturée de psyché dans le dos d'Icare, toujours agenouillée à terre. Le projectile avait perforé le torse de l'élémentaire de lumière et dépassait de sa poitrine. Une lumière pure et éclatante émanait de ses diverses blessures. Assis sur l'épaule de l'archer, Icy applaudissait. Shin échangea un regard avec la petite créature de glace avant de se retourner vers Grunlek, inquiet. Celui-ci avait saisi le Codex entre ses bras et le serrait à présent contre lui de toutes ses forces en tentant de dominer son pouvoir.

Un peu plus loin, plaqué au sol sous le poids de son fils, Enoch repoussa celui-ci durant quelques secondes. Ce laps de temps avant que Bob ne revienne à la charge lui fut suffisant pour tendre un bras en direction du Codex que maintenait Grunlek.

 **« Très bien. Nous allons en finir. »** gronda-t-il.

Des symboles apparurent autour du nain et se mirent à luire d'une dangereuse lueur orangée, sur la terre et dans les airs. Comme plongé dans une sorte de transe mystique, Grunlek ne le remarqua pas. Shin en revanche fronça les sourcils, et Bob saisit de nouveau son père au col tout en armant son poing pour le frapper, en lui criant de toutes ses forces :

 **« ARRÊTE ÇA ! ARRÊTE ÇA ! »**

Sur l'autre plateforme, Théo et Arcana se faisaient face, leurs armes prêtes à l'emploi sans qu'aucun n'ose pourtant s'en servir. Ils se dévisageaient en silence. La démone était clairement mal à l'aise. Son regard faisait des va-et-vient entre le paladin qui se dressait devant elle et sa cible première : le demi-diable aux prises avec son maître, de l'autre côté du vide. Théo s'avança d'un pas dans sa direction et elle recula. Il fit briller son armure au maximum de sa luminosité, afin d'éblouir Arcana. Celle-ci plissa en effet les yeux, avant de les écarquiller pour la seconde fois et de laisser échapper un léger rire moqueur.

 **« Comme ils doivent avoir honte. »**

 **« De qui vous parlez ? »** grommela le guerrier en resserrant sa prise autour de son épée.

Elle continua à rire sans lui répondre. Agacé de ne rien comprendre à la cause de son hilarité, Théo la fit taire en lui portant une attaque, qu'elle esquiva habilement sans riposter, même si tout dans son regard sanglant indiquait clairement qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.

 **« La magie démoniaque vous a corrompu jusqu'à la moelle,** _ **inquisiteur**_ **. »** cracha-t-elle avec mépris, comme une insulte. **« À tel point qu'elle vous est à présent naturelle, à vous aussi… »**

Le paladin remarqua alors que son armure brillait d'un éclat différent de d'habitude. La lumière qui en émanait n'était plus pure et radieuse, rassurante : quelque chose semblait l'avoir assombrie, souillée, et c'était à présent un halo rougeâtre qui s'étendait autour de lui, lui conférant un aspect sordide et menaçant.

Théo haussa un sourcil surpris. En temps normal, ses capteurs internes d'hérésie se seraient affolés, de violentes alarmes mentales lui auraient atomisé les tympans, et il se serait demandé si se jeter dans le vide n'était pas finalement la meilleure des solutions. Mais depuis qu'il avait goûté aux lèvres chaudes de Bob et découvert sous ses doigts chaque parcelle du corps ardent du demi-diable, plus rien n'était pareil. En s'unissant à lui, Théo était devenu une hérésie à part entière.

Et même s'il lui avait fallu un long temps d'adaptation, maintenant il le vivait plutôt bien.

 **« Il n'y a pas qu'une seule source de lumière dans l'Univers. »** rétorqua-t-il d'une voix neutre à Arcana, avant d'ajouter plus bas : **« Et les flammes éclairent tout aussi bien que de prétendues lueurs divines. »**

Soudain, la succube se glissa souplement à côté de lui et se précipita en direction du bord. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir immédiatement, ne s'attendant pas à son mouvement, et ne put que lui asséner un coup de bouclier tardif lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle s'apprêtait à sauter au-dessus du gouffre qui les séparait à présent de l'autre plateforme. Arcana poussa un cri lorsqu'elle ressentit le choc dans son dos. Déstabilisée, elle s'agrippa au rebord de pierre d'une main, l'autre tenant sa fidèle lance, et serra les dents pour ne pas lâcher prise et tomber dans le vide. Théo émit un sifflotement satisfait, mais s'interrompit en remarquant tout comme la lancière que Bob n'était pas bien loin, et à portée de cette dernière si elle parvenait à remonter le long de la roche. Il jura entre ses dents et observa rapidement autour de lui. Avisant un cadavre non loin, il s'en approcha, le hissa sur ses épaules, puis revint vers le bord du gouffre et, sans considération aucune, le jeta sur Arcana. Malheureusement, la démone remarqua son action. Elle se retourna d'un geste vif et frappa de sa lance le corps sans vie, qui chuta dans le vide.

Théo lâcha un grommellement à la fois inquiet et agacé en constatant que des veines sombres commençaient à apparaître dans le cou et sur les bras d'Arcana. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire triomphant avant de se mettre à escalader la paroi, en direction de Bob. Le paladin de la Lumière leva à son tour les yeux vers son amant, hésitant à crier pour le prévenir du danger…

… Puis serra les dents tout en plaquant une paume contre son front atrocement brûlant, alors que dans le même temps, sa respiration se bloquait sous l'effet d'une douleur interne. Comme cinq aiguillons de feu qui lui perforaient le torse. Il entendit à peine la voix de Grunlek, lointaine et gutturale, lâcher sombrement à leur intention :

 **« Vous avez tous fauté… »**

Théo tomba à genoux. Il se mit à haleter par à-coups et sa vision se troubla.

* * *

.

* * *

Tandis que Bob et Enoch se battaient, les pouvoirs du diable affluaient peu à peu. Au-dessus d'eux, les nuages s'écartaient pour laisser place à un immense cercle de feu qui dévorait le ciel. Au loin, une sorte de lune rouge s'approchait en grossissant à vue d'œil, entourée de ténèbres, créant un paysage apocalyptique dont à vrai dire aucun Aventurier ne se souciait, trop concentrés sur les différents combats qu'ils étaient en train de mener.

Enoch évita l'un des coups de son fils, bloqua le poing que celui-ci s'apprêtait à abattre sur son visage, et murmura en le fixant droit dans les yeux :

 **« Je peux tout arrêter. Rends-moi ce que je t'ai donné. »**

Le froncement de sourcils de Bob lui indiqua qu'il avait capté son attention. Il poursuivit d'un ton plus bas, et son fils se pencha vers lui pour discerner ses propos :

 **« Rends-moi le diable. Rends-moi ce que je t'ai légué. »**

Sa main vola vers le cœur du pyromage. Réagissant un peu tard, celui-ci lui saisit le poignet, mais ses griffes avaient déjà eu le temps de déchirer ses habits et de pénétrer dans sa chair. Bob poussa un gémissement étouffé et tenta de repousser son père, en vain. Il était plus fort que lui, aussi bien magiquement que physiquement. Dans un geste rapide, il imita Enoch et plaqua son autre main sur son torse. Les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent, se menaçant mutuellement.

 **« J'crois que t'as pas compris, Enoch. Après tant d'années… Des milliers d'années, t'as toujours pas compris. Mais y'a une règle qui s'applique dans l'Univers : aucun parent n'a de droit sur ses enfants. »**

C'était un double coup de bluff. Bob avait parié sur le fait que ses discours intéressaient toujours son père, et que celui-ci n'oserait pas lui faire de mal, malgré son ressentiment. Le demi-diable enfonça un peu plus ses propres griffes dans le corps de son père.

Malheureusement, Enoch eut la même réaction et il gémit de nouveau sous la douleur. S'accrochant à lui, le seigneur des Enfers se redressa légèrement pour lui souffler avec un sourire en coin, apparemment indifférent aux griffes de son fils qui lui déchiraient le torse :

 **« Ne te cache pas derrière tes belles paroles, Balthazar. Pas avec moi. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que… tu veux dire ? »** articula Bob difficilement en tentant de se dégager.

 **« Tu sais tout comme moi qu'ôter le diable qui vit en toi fera cesser toute connexion avec ton âme sœur. »**

 _Théo… Non !_

Comme s'en doutait Enoch, le pyromage tourna brusquement la tête en direction du paladin à ses paroles. Théo était tombé à genoux, une paume plaquée contre son front, son autre main crispée sur son armure au niveau du torse. Baissant les yeux vers sa propre poitrine dans laquelle les griffes de son père étaient toujours plantées, Bob comprit en un éclair. Le petit sourire malicieux qu'affichait Enoch le fit sortir de ses gonds. Dans un rugissement de rage et de douleur, sans être sûr de se contrôler totalement, il saisit de ses deux mains le poignet du seigneur des Enfers et le repoussa violemment, renvoyant son père se cogner au sol contre la roche.

Alors que Bob se remettait à attaquer Enoch, le torse en sang et le regard enragé, un trait lumineux fila dans les airs et une nouvelle flèche de glace perfora le flanc d'Icare. L'élémentaire accusa le choc, jeta un regard d'ores et déjà voilé et dépourvu de toute chaleur en direction de Shin, et prononça à voix basse :

 **« C'est bien cela… L'humanité n'a pas sa place dans le Cratère… »**

Icare s'effondra. Dans son dos, la voix de Grunlek retentit de nouveau, plus grave, plus puissante. Plus menaçante.

 **« Vous avez fait votre choix. L'humanité arrive donc à sa fin. »**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Bob se massa les côtes en grimaçant. Peut-être avait-il eu tort d'accorder une confiance aveugle à Grunlek, puisqu'en retour celui-ci venait de les attaquer à coup de chaînes. Le pyromage ne savait plus où donner de la tête et son cœur battait la chamade, sans que cela ait à voir avec Théo, pour une fois. Tant de trucs leur étaient tombés dessus en à peine quelques minutes. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude des situations désespérées, mais là, tout de même, entre le Titan qui menaçait le monde, Grunlek qui pétait un câble et les conneries de son père, ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

Soudain, les choses s'accélérèrent. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, Enoch tendit le bras en direction de leur ami. Les épaisses chaînes qui le recouvraient s'écartèrent, certaines se brisèrent, et le Codex voleta jusqu'à la main ouverte du seigneur des Enfers tandis que le nain était comme expulsé du tas de fer et d'acier qui le retenait prisonnier. Une fois son précieux butin récupéré, Enoch fit volte-face et sauta.

Bob hésita une demi-seconde seulement, observant ses amis. Shin s'approchait prudemment de Grunlek pour l'aider à se relever. Théo était encore groggy du violent coup de chaîne électrifiée que le nain lui avait asséné. Le mage prit sa décision. Il faisait confiance à ses amis pour le reste… lui, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Son père devait à tout prix être arrêté. Il se baissa, saisit la lance d'Arcana qui était tombée à ses pieds, puis se rua vers le bord de la plateforme et plongea à son tour, promettant à Enoch dans un hurlement :

 **« JE T'AURAAAIII ! »**

Le vent sifflait furieusement à ses oreilles tandis qu'il tombait en chute libre : il n'entendit pas l'explosion qui eut lieu dans son dos, déjà à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur. Son attention entière était focalisée sur la silhouette de son père, un peu plus bas. Plissant les yeux, il s'apprêta à l'attaquer encore une fois. Lorsqu'une fenêtre de tir se présenta à lui, il n'hésita pas et envoya la lance de toutes ses forces.

Mais son tir n'atteignit pas sa cible.

Dans un éclat aveuglant, Enoch se servit des pouvoirs de l'élémentaire de lumière. D'immenses ailes d'ange apparurent dans son dos et il s'envola.

 _Bon. J'espère que les autres se débrouilleront mieux que moi,_ songea Bob.

* * *

.

* * *

Théo secoua la tête, encore sonné par le coup magistral que venait de lui flanquer Grunlek, et regarda autour de lui. Le nain avait été éjecté de la montagne de chaînes qui le retenait prisonnier, mais conservait toujours un regard haineux et amer qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Shin s'approchait de lui en l'appelant doucement, l'air peu rassuré. La terre commençait à se fendre sous leurs pieds, le Codex avait disparu, Enoch aussi, et Bob…

Où était Bob ?!

Il y eut un immense craquement, puis dans un bruit d'explosion sourd, les roches éclatèrent, les mottes de terre furent pulvérisées, la plateforme vola en éclats et ils chutèrent tous les trois dans le vide. Après un premier instant de panique, Shin attrapa Théo et tendit la main vers le nain. Son regard était à la fois suppliant et empli d'espoir, même si l'expression de son ami était toujours aussi sombre et renfermée, à la limite de la menace.

 **« Grunlek ! »** cria-t-il.

Le nain hésita pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent durer une éternité aux yeux de l'archer. Finalement, dans un grognement incompréhensible, il daigna saisir sa main, et Shin se concentra pour tenter de maîtriser leur chute grâce à une sorte d'impulsion élémentaire. Mais sous l'effet de l'affolement, il ne parvint qu'à générer une solide pellicule de glace autour de ses mains, les collant tous les trois ensemble. Grunlek lui jeta un regard noir, sachant bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance à nouveau. Quant à Théo, il leva les yeux au ciel. À vrai dire, ce genre de contretemps ne le surprenait même plus.

 **« Deux secondes ! »** demanda-t-il alors que les yeux désolés de Shin s'écarquillaient de terreur.

Il ferma les paupières et se concentra, essayant de faire abstraction du vent qui lui sifflait aux oreilles, qui agitait ses cheveux, et aussi, accessoirement, du sort funeste qui les attendait s'il ne réussissait pas son action. Après un moment, une étrange chaleur commença à se répandre en lui et il se sentit curieusement plus léger. Il était parvenu à éveiller sa forme élémentaire. Même si ça lui avait pris un peu plus de temps qu'à l'habitude… il se demandait bien pourquoi. Mais peu lui importait, pour le moment. Il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre.

 _Bob. J'arrive._

 **« Accrochez-vous ! »** gueula-t-il aux autres par-dessus son épaule.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua les regards que Shin et Grunlek posaient sur lui, aussi perplexes l'un que l'autre, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela et n'attendit pas leur réponse pour plonger en piqué en direction de Bob, qu'il avait repéré quelques secondes plus tôt. Le poids de ses deux amis le déstabilisait dans son vol. Les dents serrées, il tenta de maintenir son équilibre de son mieux, fondit sur le demi-diable et tendit le bras dans sa direction une fois qu'il fut à portée.

 **« BOB ! »**

Il tourna la tête et écarquilla lui aussi les yeux, avant d'attraper fermement sa main. Théo esquissa un sourire crispé en sentant les doigts de son amant se mêler aux siens, puis se focalisa sur sa trajectoire. Avisant la gigantesque épaule du Titan située un peu plus bas, ils parvinrent à s'y poser après quelques minutes d'un vol chaotique. Tous soupirèrent de soulagement en retrouvant sous leurs pieds un sol relativement stable. Après que chacun ait repris ses esprits, Bob s'avança, alluma de petites flammes au bout de ses doigts et apposa ses mains sur la glace qui collaient ses trois amis ensemble. Grunlek était enfin redevenu lui-même et leur présenta ses excuses. Quant à Théo, il remarqua que ses compagnons l'observaient toujours bizarrement.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça ? »** finit-il par lâcher dans un marmonnement exaspéré.

 **« C'est juste que… On ne s'attendait pas à ce que tes ailes soient de cette couleur-là. »** avoua Shin.

 **« Hein ? »**

Le paladin de la Lumière se contorsionna, et en se dévissant le cou, il parvint à distinguer du coin de l'œil quelques plumes d'un noir chatoyant, juste avant que ses ailes ne disparaissent dans son dos. Lui aussi ouvrit de grands yeux une fraction de seconde, avant de comprendre dans un soupir en se remémorant l'échange qu'il avait eu avec Arcana :

 **« Ah, ouais. La magie démoniaque, je vois. »**

 **« Tu es capable de l'utiliser ? »** s'étonna Grunlek.

 **« À ce qu'il paraît… »**

 **« Un paladin-inquisiteur de l'Église de la Lumière qui manie une magie hérétique… Ha, on aura tout vu. »** pouffa Bob.

Profitant qu'il était détaché de Shin à présent que la glace qui les retenait avait fondue, Théo s'avança d'un pas dans sa direction, menaçant, un index accusateur pointé contre son torse :

 **« Toi ! Tu ne recommences plus jamais ça ! »**

 **« Si on se tire de là vivants, promis. »** jura Balthazar, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire en coin sarcastique : **« Au moins, maintenant, tu sais ce que je ressens à chaque fois que** _ **toi**_ **, tu me fais ce coup-là… »**

Mais Théo ne l'écoutait déjà plus, son attention attirée par le liquide poisseux sur lequel il avait posé son doigt. Sans la moindre gêne, il écarta les pans de la robe du pyromage, dévoilant son torse maculé de filets de sang. Cinq plaies profondes ornaient le centre de sa poitrine, entre ses pectoraux. Le guerrier se rappela de la douleur inexplicable qu'il avait soudain éprouvée au cours de la bataille et comprit que son amant en avait été la cause. Lentement, sa main parcourut la peau ensanglantée du demi-diable, le faisant tressaillir. Il essuya les traces de sang frais du bout des doigts.

 **« Bob… »** murmura-t-il d'un ton soucieux. **« Qu'est-ce qui… ? »**

 **« Mon père. »** répondit sombrement le mage sans entrer dans les détails. **« Désolé que ça t'ait affecté aussi. »**

Shin et Grunlek s'étaient détournés lorsque Théo avait commencé à déshabiller leur ami et s'étaient mis à avancer prudemment. Bob voulut se dégager et les suivre, mais le paladin le retint par le revers de sa robe déchirée.

 **« Eh, reste là trente secondes. N'espère pas te barrer comme ça. »**

 **« Théo… »** soupira le pyromage en roulant des yeux. **« Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de… »**

 **« Ferme-la et laisse-moi faire, tu veux ? »** rétorqua l'inquisiteur avec agacement.

Ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre le consentement de son partenaire, il glissa l'une de ses mains dans la nuque de Balthazar et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Dans le même temps, il plaqua son autre paume contre le torse couvert de sang de son amant, plaçant habilement le bout de ses doigts sur les cinq blessures qui l'affaiblissaient. Contre ses lèvres, Bob lâcha un léger gémissement de douleur. Théo l'apaisa en caressant sa langue de la sienne tout en activant sa magie de soin. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans la poitrine du demi-diable et ses plaies se refermèrent. Le guerrier écarta son visage du sien et le contempla sans rien dire. Bob ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant le pentacle sur son front, entre ses mèches noires que le vent agitait.

 **« Merci bien. »**

 **« Pas de quoi. »**

Cette fois, Théo s'écarta. Bob tira sur les pans de sa robe de mage déchirée, tentant de recouvrir un peu son torse nu et maculé de sang. Puis, après avoir échangé un dernier regard, les deux amants se dirigèrent vers Grunlek et Shin, pressant le pas pour rejoindre leurs amis. Une fois réunis, ils durent affronter d'étranges formes de vie, mêlant chaînes, prémices d'élémentaires d'eau et psyché. Ils parcoururent ensuite le bras du Titan et Grunlek essaya de leur expliquer de son mieux ce qu'il avait compris du Codex pendant le court laps de temps où il avait fusionné avec, un peu malgré lui.

Alors qu'ils progressaient à présent sur l'avant-bras du Titan, l'air ambiant qui les entourait devint subitement instable. Ils eurent à peine le temps de réagir qu'une formidable explosion de psyché éclatait à quelques mètres d'eux. Un torrent de flammes se déversa dans leur direction. Par réflexe, Théo et Grunlek brandirent chacun leur bouclier devant eux, tandis que Shin formait une fine pellicule de glace sur sa peau. Même s'il était moins sensible au feu que ses trois compagnons, Bob s'efforça tout de même de s'enrouler dans les lambeaux restants de sa robe de mage. Malgré l'inefficacité de son action, il sentit rapidement le souffle ardent de la chaleur s'atténuer et adressa un regard de remerciement à Théo, qui s'était décalé pour le protéger. De son bras libre, le paladin enlaça les hanches du demi-diable pour le coller contre lui. Torse contre torse, recroquevillés derrière le bouclier de Théo, ils attendirent que l'explosion prenne fin et que tout s'apaise, les oreilles sifflantes.

Après s'être assurés que tout le monde allait bien, ils reprirent leur route et parvinrent enfin au niveau du poignet du Titan. Debout un peu plus loin sur le dos de sa main, Enoch se retourna dans leur direction pour leur adresser un regard en biais, à la fois agacé de leur présence et surpris par leur opiniâtreté. Un cercle d'incantation lumineux s'étalait à ses pieds. Derrière lui, le Codex ouvert voletait dans les airs et déployait de nouvelles chaînes, qui tournaient lentement autour d'Enoch en flottant, formant des anneaux le rendant intouchable.

La stratégie des Aventuriers était prête. Si tout se passait bien, ils pourraient enfin en finir avec cette histoire. L'heure du dénouement était proche, et cette fois il n'y aurait pas de demi-mesure : soit ils réussiraient et le Cratère serait sauvé, soit ils échoueraient et le monde en subirait les conséquences. Comme tant d'autres fois auparavant, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

Bob s'avança de quelques pas vers son père et se mit à dialoguer avec lui afin d'attirer son attention, tout en lui tournant lentement autour. Laissant de côté le fait qu'ils avaient failli s'entretuer à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, il écouta Enoch lui débiter une fois de plus ses objectifs. Alors qu'il apercevait par-dessus l'épaule de son géniteur ses amis se préparer à appliquer leur plan, Bob prit la parole à son tour, s'engageant dans un nouveau discours poignant. Quand Shin leva le pouce pour lui indiquer qu'ils étaient prêts, il conclut dans un souffle, fixant son père droit dans les yeux :

 **« Nous sommes les Aventuriers de l'unité. Et l'unité sera toujours plus forte que le destin. »**

À cet instant précis, Shin bondit, réussissant cette fois à utiliser correctement son impulsion, et envoya Théo dans les airs. Toujours sous sa forme élémentaire, celui-ci déploya de nouveau ses ailes noires, Grunlek accroché à lui. Bob se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas esquisser un sourire en constatant que leur strat semblait fonctionner. Face à lui, Enoch ne répondit rien et serra les poings. Une violente vibration de psyché s'étendit autour de lui.

Ainsi qu'au-dessus, déstabilisant le vol de Théo, qui fondait en direction du Codex. L'onde magique l'atteignit de plein fouet, comme s'il avait reçu un coup, et Grunlek et lui s'effondrèrent au sol, chacun rejeté d'un côté.

Mais ce fut le paladin qui tomba auprès du Codex. Chose qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait prévu. Aussitôt, les chaînes s'immobilisèrent, puis fusèrent toutes dans sa direction. Théo se débattit, mais elles le recouvrirent rapidement. Seul son bras s'agita encore l'espace d'un instant, avant d'être englouti sous la masse d'acier vivant.

De l'autre côté, sonné, Grunlek se massa le crâne en grimaçant. Il ne comprit la gravité de la situation que trop tard, en entendant le cri d'angoisse et d'impuissance de Bob :

 **« THÉO ! »**

Ce paladin l'exaspérait. N'importe quelle âme sœur aurait pu faire l'affaire, mais non, il fallait que la sienne soit un idiot d'inquisiteur de la Lumière toujours prêt à se suicider de mille et une manières ! Sous l'effet du choc, Bob ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il pensait. Ses poings s'étaient également serrés, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes, et il réalisa qu'il s'était mis à trembler de tout son corps. Dans son esprit, il perçut encore une fois ce vide immense et insondable. Il ne ressentait plus la présence de Théo. Son âme esseulée ne savait plus vers où se tourner pour retrouver sa moitié.

 **« Non… »** murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, les lèvres sèches et ses yeux exorbités fixés sur le tas de métal qui scintillait d'une faible lueur de mauvaise augure.

À peine sentit-il son père lui secouer l'épaule en bégayant sous l'effet de la rage :

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que vous… Rassure-moi, c'était pas votre plan ?! »**

 **« Non… C'était pas le plan, non… »** lui répondit Bob d'une voix blanche, l'air ailleurs.

Face à l'absence totale de réaction de la part du demi-diable, Enoch soupira. Puis il lui asséna une gifle retentissante. De longues traces de griffures ornaient à présent l'une des joues de Bob, mais au moins cela lui avait permis de retrouver ses esprits, car il plaqua aussitôt une main contre son visage en foudroyant son père du regard.

 **« Hey ! Mais ça va pas bien, non ? »**

 **« Fils, c'est stupide ce que tu viens de faire ! »** s'emporta Enoch. **« C'est complètement stupide, nous allons tous mourir ici ! »**

Les paroles de son père firent écho à une autre conversation, plus lointaine, qu'il avait eue de nombreux mois plus tôt avec Théo. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit cette nuit-là était vrai. Bob acceptait de perdre la vie. Mais uniquement si c'était de sa main. Il était impensable qu'il meure autrement. Reprenant contenance, le demi-diable fixa son géniteur d'un regard dur et déterminé. D'une voix raffermie et emplie de volonté, il lui rejeta la faute :

 **« Invoquer ce Titan était stupide en premier lieu. Maintenant, tu dois nous aider. Soutiens-nous, et arrête de fuir. »**

 **« Alors déjà, je ne fuis pas, je suis un peu le seigneur des Enfers, quand même… »** commença à rétorquer Enoch, vexé.

Mais Balthazar l'interrompit en s'approchant de lui et en l'empoignant par le col des deux mains, son regard félin plongé dans le sien.

 **« Papa. Théo est mon âme sœur, je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. »**

Enoch roula des yeux.

 **« Je croyais que ta crise d'adolescence t'était passée… »**

 **« Il. Est. Mon. ÂME. SŒUR. »** martela le demi-diable dans un grondement agressif. **« Je l'aime. »**

 **« Oh. Voilà autre chose. »**

 **« Je suis aussi humain. Quand est-ce que tu le comprendras ? »** murmura Bob.

Enoch se surprit à être touché de la pointe de douleur qu'il aperçut dans les yeux de son fils. Conscient de l'urgence de la situation, il finit par céder dans un soupir.

 **« Écoute, c'est juste parce que je n'ai pas envie de mourir bêtement ici à cause de vos imbécilités… Qu'ok, je veux bien t'aider. »**

 **« Eh ben en tout cas, faisons ça vite. »** marmonna Bob.

Il était absolument hors de question qu'il montre à son père combien il était soulagé de son soutien. Pendant qu'il le relâchait, Enoch haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

 **« Ouais, ben… J'ai vu ce que ça donnait de faire ça vite… »**

Et face au regard interrogateur et suspicieux que lui jetait son fils, il insista de nouveau :

 **« Votre plan était nul ! »**

Grunlek et Shin s'étaient rapprochés d'eux. Alors que Bob s'apprêtait à balayer ses reproches d'un geste de la main, il se crispa brusquement. La douleur qu'il ressentait soudain au niveau de son pentacle démoniaque était atroce, plus intense encore que les fois précédentes. Il sentit ses jambes trembler violemment sous son poids et il s'effondra à genoux en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, serrant son avant-bras contre son torse, de toutes ses forces.

 **« Mais… qu'est-ce que… »** articula-t-il d'une voix sifflante. **« Théo… ? »**

Grunlek et Shin se retournèrent vers le paladin. Celui-ci s'était redressé, épée dégainée et bouclier au poing. Chaque partie métallique de son armure ou de ses armes semblait avoir fusionné avec les chaînes qui émanaient du Codex, et une sombre aura de chaos et de destruction l'enveloppait, comme autrefois lorsqu'il était sous le contrôle de la Mort. Sa bouche était déformée en un rictus machiavélique et ses yeux étaient entièrement blancs. Un souffle de vent balaya ses cheveux. Shin le remarqua le premier et se retourna vers le seigneur des Enfers.

 **« Enoch ! »** lâcha-t-il d'une voix paniquée. **« Le pentacle de Théo… ! »**

Pendant ce temps, le diable s'était accroupi auprès de son fils, avait saisi son bras de force et avait repoussé sa manche. Il hocha sombrement la tête. Sur l'avant-bras de Balthazar, la marque était à peine visible.

 **« Je sais. Le Codex est en train d'effacer leur lien. Nous devons nous dépêcher. »**

 **« Une connexion mentale… »** gémit Bob tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière, les yeux mi-clos sous l'effet de la douleur. **« On va chercher Théo avec… »**

Enoch comprit l'idée et acquiesça dans un soupir résigné. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas le plus extraordinaire des plans, mais le temps pressait et ils n'avaient rien d'autre sous la main. Constatant l'état de son fils, il ouvrit lui-même la communication télépathique avec le groupe d'Aventuriers. Une fois que Shin, Grunlek et Bob eurent répondu présent à son appel, il les dirigea vers l'émanation instable de psyché où devait se trouver, perdu quelque part, l'esprit de Théo. Lui resterait en retrait, prêt à intervenir s'il ressentait le moindre problème.

Si son corps était toujours avachi au sol, plié en deux de souffrance, Bob ressentait néanmoins auprès de lui les présences réconfortantes de ses deux amis, alors qu'ils plongeaient dans l'inconnu à la recherche de Théo. Il percevait mieux que jamais le lien unique et indestructible qui les unissait, tous les quatre. Mentalement, il sourit. Son discours précédent avait peut-être pour but de détourner l'attention de son père, mais il n'avait dit que la vérité. Une vérité qu'il éprouvait et ressentait au plus profond de son être, au cœur même de ses entrailles. Une vérité dont il était fier, et qu'il continuerait à clamer haut et fort tant que la mort ne voudrait pas de lui.

Ils étaient les Aventuriers de l'unité. Et l'unité serait toujours plus forte que le destin.

Ils allaient récupérer Théo, de gré ou de force.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Bon. Entre l'Éther et la Mort, je croyais avoir suffisamment donné, mais on dirait bien que le Codex tient à se rajouter à la liste. J'ai lutté, les amis. Je vous le jure. Mais moi, c'est quand il s'agit de cogner réellement que je suis utile. Face à la magie et à la psyché, je deviens impuissant._

 _C'est pour cette raison que Bob et moi, on se complète si bien._

 _Il y a cette espèce de voix malsaine qui murmure dans mon esprit. J'ai récupéré un démon intérieur, moi aussi ? Ou alors…_

 _Ou alors, c'est simplement le Codex qui me pousse à détruire le monde._

 _Laisser le Cratère tel qu'il est ? Offrir la magie à tous ? La garder uniquement pour nous ?_

 _Au fond…_

 _Je m'en fous, de tout ça. Je veux seulement retrouver la maîtrise de mon corps, et arrêter de me faire contrôler par le moindre putain d'esprit qui passe !_

 _C'est comme s'il y avait deux boutons, devant moi, et le choix m'appartient. C'est à moi de décider de l'avenir du Cratère. Pourquoi ? J'ai dit que je m'en foutais. Et je n'ai pas le droit de choisir seul. J'aimerais au moins que les autres soient là._

 _Quitte à faire une connerie, autant qu'on la fasse tous ensemble, quoi._

 _Bob, je ne te sens plus. Encore._

 _Bob ?_

 _J'en ai marre._

 _Ça me soûle…_

 _LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR, BORDEL !_

* * *

.

* * *

 _Théo ?_

 _Théo, c'est Shin._

 _Je… Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends. Peut-être que je suis en train de parler dans le vide._

 _Si tu m'écoutes…_

 _On a entendu le choix que tu as à faire. Et tu connais nos positions là-dessus._

 _Tu sais que je n'ai jamais demandé à renaître sous la forme d'un élémentaire. Tu sais que j'ai été exclu et pourchassé à cause de ça. Tu sais que je ne souhaite ce destin à personne._

 _Ça doit être dur pour toi de devoir choisir seul. Oublie pas tout ce qu'on a pu te dire. Depuis qu'on est arrivés sur l'Île des Intendants, mais aussi depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés._

 _Tu sais ce qu'i faire._

 _Et quoi que tu fasses, on sera toujours derrière toi._

* * *

.

* * *

 _Théo, c'est Grunlek. Je sais que tu m'entends… Ou en tout cas, je l'espère._

 _Je suis désolé, même si ce n'était pas de ma faute. On ne pouvait pas le prévoir. Mais c'est moi qui devrais me trouver à ta place en ce moment._

 _Quand j'ai fusionné avec le Codex, j'ai pu ressentir les émotions de l'élémentaire de lumière. Elle hésitait. Je pense que… Tu sais, si les choses avaient été différentes, si on lui avait parlé un peu plus, elle aurait pu pencher en faveur de l'humanité. Elle n'était pas sûre…_

 _Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait._

 _J'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à dire à propos de donner la magie à tout le monde. Il peut y avoir des côtés positifs. Et aussi des côtés négatifs, comme tu l'as dit. Je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne chose. Mais comme toujours, il faut que les gens l'utilisent correctement. Je sais qu'il y a des personnes qui en sont capables. Mais pour toutes les autres…_

 _Fais ce que tu veux… Ce qui te semble juste. Le meilleur, pour l'avenir de notre monde. On a confiance en toi, Théo. Tu vas trouver la bonne voie._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Théo._

 _Fais ce que tu as à faire._

 _Quoi que tu décides, on en affrontera les conséquences. Ensemble. Ça ne changera rien à notre groupe d'Aventuriers. Ça ne changera rien à ce qui nous relie, toi et moi._

 _Fais ce que tu veux. Mais détache-toi du Codex, vite._

 _Je ne te sens plus. C'est lui qui absorbe ma magie démoniaque. Il n'y a plus de marque sur ton front. Plus de marque sur mon bras. Il n'y a plus rien, Théo. Bientôt, si tu ne résistes pas… Même toi, tu ne seras plus là._

 _Et ça, je ne peux pas le permettre._

 _Tu es à moi, tu te rappelles ?_

 _Reviens, Théo. Reviens vers nous…_

 _Mon âme appelle la tienne. Écoute ma voix qui te cherche. Reviens-moi._

 _Je t'aime._

* * *

.

* * *

 _Mon choix est fait._

 _Ce n'est pas uniquement le mien. C'était aussi le vôtre. Nous l'assumerons ensemble._

 _Bon. Maintenant que tout est fini… Je reviens vers vous. Libéré de l'influence du Codex._

 _Je reviens vers toi, Balthazar._

 _Guide-moi…_

* * *

.

* * *

Avec d'innombrables cliquetis et autres bruits métalliques, les chaînes du Codex s'arrachèrent peu à peu de l'armure de Théo et se replièrent toutes sur elles-mêmes jusqu'à former une boule compacte autour du livre magique. Les yeux de Théo retrouvèrent peu à peu leur teinte habituelle tandis qu'il battait des paupières, étourdi, reprenant lentement contact avec la réalité. Son regard encore brumeux se posa sur Shin et Grunlek qui lui sourirent, puis sur Enoch qui le dévisageait avec une expression à la fois sombre et légèrement moqueuse, et enfin sur Bob, recroquevillé au sol aux pieds de son père.

Alors que Théo s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, la gigantesque main du Titan les balaya et ils tombèrent encore une fois dans le vide. Le seigneur des Enfers déploya de nouveau les ailes de lumière qu'il avait héritées d'Icare et s'enfuit dans les cieux agités de courants d'air violents, ne tardant pas à disparaître de la vision des quatre Aventuriers. Avec quelques secondes de retard, l'inquisiteur imita Enoch, et dans un vol plané un peu mieux maîtrisé que la première fois, attrapa une nouvelle fois ses amis un par un pour leur éviter une chute trop brutale. Alors que les dernières bribes du pouvoir instable du Codex se déchaînaient au-dessus d'eux et que le Titan était renvoyé d'où il venait dans une impressionnante gerbe de flammes et d'explosions, les Aventuriers terminèrent leur course en chute libre dans l'océan. Malgré leur fatigue, chacun se débattit pour gagner la surface. Côte à côte, Shin flottant tranquillement sur le dos et Théo soutenant un Bob à demi-conscient en plus du poids de son armure, ils levèrent les yeux. Ils lâchèrent un même soupir de soulagement lorsqu'enfin le Titan disparut et que les choses revinrent au calme.

Exténués, ils commencèrent lentement à se diriger vers la plage. Shin puisa dans ses dernières forces pour leur créer un ridicule petit radeau de glace, auquel ils s'agrippèrent de leur mieux avant de se laisser dériver jusqu'au rivage. Inquiet de voir que Bob ne se réveillait pas, Théo voulut lui tapoter la joue. Il retint cependant son geste en avisant sombrement les longues marques de griffures qui striaient la peau de son amant. Attirant l'attention de Grunlek, accroché en face de lui, il désigna la blessure de Bob du menton.

 **« C'est quoi, ça ? »**

 **« Bob ne savait plus comment réagir quand tu as fusionné avec le Codex. Disons que son père a trouvé le moyen de lui remettre les idées en place. »** sourit le nain avec une pointe d'ironie.

Le paladin marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose que ni Grunlek ni Shin ne comprirent, très certainement une litanie d'insultes à l'intention d'Enoch, puis il reporta son attention sur le pyromage, qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits sans trop savoir où il était ni ce qu'il s'était passé. Cette fois, le nain et l'archer pouvaient difficilement leur laisser davantage d'intimité. Ils se contentèrent donc de regarder poliment ailleurs, en esquissant des sourires amusés et attendris lorsque le flot de paroles du demi-diable était interrompu par les lèvres de Théo. De leur côté, les deux amants se sentaient tellement heureux que la tête leur tournait. Ou bien était-ce seulement la fatigue. Ou encore le désir que commençaient à éveiller leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre depuis un bon moment…

 **« On est vivants, putain, Théo, on est vivants… »** murmurait Balthazar en caressant d'une main tremblante les cheveux détrempés du paladin. **« C'est pas vrai, on est toujours là, on est vivants… »**

 **« Oui, Bob, oui. »** lui répondait Théo pour l'apaiser, entre deux baisers.

 **« Je t'aime. »**

Balthazar fourra un instant son visage au creux du cou de son amant. Théo en profita pour tourner la tête et parcourir de sa langue la joue du mage, suivant les estafilades sanglantes qui la barraient toujours et puisant dans ses dernières ressources de psyché pour refermer ses blessures. Bob poussa un léger soupir, puis se recula et contempla en souriant le front de Théo, sur lequel le pentacle était réapparu. Il savait que sur son propre bras, la même marque était également de retour, les liant à jamais. Doucement, il posa son front contre celui de son âme sœur et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

 **« Tu es à moi. »** murmura-t-il seulement.

Théo lui sourit, et son sourire valait toutes les réponses du monde.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est la fin pour le moment ! Je mets du coup cette fic en "Complete", mais si ce n'est pas encore fait, n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter dans vos alertes/follows pour être prévenus si jamais je poste d'autres chapitres un jour !_

 _Encore merci d'avoir suivi cet OS-finalement-devenu-histoire, ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir quelques retours dessus, surtout qu'elle a eu l'air de vous plaire !_

 _Bisous, cookies & thé glacé, et à bientôt ! :-)_


End file.
